Secrets of a Seventh Year
by justawriter33
Summary: "I looked up in shock as James leaned forward and brushed the snow off my hair. Good grief. I think I'm going crazy." James/OC; WILL EDIT MASSIVELY
1. Prologue

**As you may know, my first chapters genuinely suck. So I uploaded this one again, and I hope it's a whole lot better...please? So...if you don't like this chapter than I can honestly tell you that it's one of my worst chapters in this story. **

**Onto the story, eh?**

I walked down the Hogwarts Express, nervous to nearly having a psychological breakout. It didn't help that when I finally found an empty compartment in the train, it already had someone else in it.

Guess it wasn't so empty after all.

"Hey," I said, pushing open the glass door. "Do you, I mean, do you mind if I sit here?"

The boy who was there looked up. His hair was jet-black and his eyes were a warm brown. Wait-hazel. "Yeah, I mean, no."

"Thanks," I said and then walked in. "I'm...Addison. And you're..."

"James." His eyes smiled at me like his mouth did. "James Potter."

My mouth opened a little bit. "You-you're Harry Potter's son! Erm, James Sirius Potter, am I right?"

"Uh, yeah. I never knew that I was that famous."

"You aren't," I said. "I'm just a wide reader."

"Thanks."

I blushed as I realized what I just said. Curse my mouth, it betrayed me at the worst times. And it was especially bad because I rarely talked to boys, and here one was.

That was my first time meeting James Sirius Potter. Later, we were both sorted into Gryffindor, and then I made a friend-Lexi. She looked a bit like a barbie, with darkish blond hair and green eyes. We both loved to read, and hit it off immediately.

James and I were still friends, but Lexi and I became closer. Soon enough he introduced us to Roxanne, who became another close friend of mine, and James had other friends, who were boys, but we still talked and laughed together in classes and in the common room.

The teachers were nice, I guess, but my favorite was Hagrid by far. After that, I su'pose it would be Professor Longbottom, who was a close family friend of James and Roxanne's. "Easy O," I told him.

"Shove off," he told me back.

My first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth years passed by in peaceful harmony. My seventh year was full of drama, romance, and angst. Yep, angst. Plenty of it, I wotcher.

And so, I guess that this is what happened to me in seventh year.

**Like it? Then review...please?**


	2. We get introduced

**Here is the first chapter of this story. PLEASE REVIEW! I will hug you if you review! I will PM you! Please please please?**

"You can't be serious!"

Lexi and I were walking down the corridor to Professor McGonagall's class of Transfiguration when James jumped out in front of me.

"I'm dead serious James," I said with a sigh. "I _am_ going to be tutored by Lisle."

"But you hate her!" James protested, walking backwards. "Come on! Professor Slughorn isn't _that_ cruel!"

"Oh, yes he is," I muttered. "You have no idea what he's capable of. I mean, he hates me! I'm far too god-awful to even try and be good at Potions!"

"But Finnegan says that you're good at Defense against the Dark Arts," suggested James.

"Watch it!" Lexi said, grabbing the front of his robes to keep him from falling down. "Honestly, James, if you're going to walk backwards, you might as well make sure that you don't trip and fall! Even Rose walks better than you, and she always has that ratty old pile of books in front of her face!"

"Shut up, Lexi," James grumbled, but he turned forward again. "Lisle is evil, though, Addie. You can't honestly let her tutor you!"

"Yeah, Addison," Lexi chimed in.

"Oh, not you too," I said.

"Yeah, me too," said Lexi with a bubbly laugh. "Lisle poured juice on your robes in the first year. In the second year, she broke your wand. In the third year, she put thistle in your clothes! In the fourth year, she tried to glue you to your seat-but thanks to James here, she didn't succeed. In the fifth year, she put some of your hair in the potion that you were boiling. And in the sixth year...she had a goblin follow you everywhere with a note from a so called admirer. You couldn't live that up for months!"

"Well, thank you for listing my failures with her," I snapped. "I thought you two were my friends!"

"We are," James said. "Although, I do have my own group of friends."

I hit him with a textbook and we entered Transfiguration.

"Ah, thank you Ms Franklin (Lexi), Mr. Potter and Ms. De Villers, for coming into class. Five points from Gryffindor for being late."

"We just can't win here," I muttered.

"Quiet, Ms. De Villers, thank you very much." Professor McGonagall was a thin, strict lady, with a stern face and weakly colored hair pulled back into a strict bun. Her emerald-colored robes were crisply pressed and she looked at her class with a beady eye. They quieted immediately.

Roxanne, another one of my close friends, elbowed me as I sat down. "Where were you?" she whispered. "You two are late!"

"Thanks for pointing that out," I mumbled back. "James, Lexi and I were talking about my impending tutoring with...Lisle."

"NO!" Roxanne said a bit loudly.

"Ms. Weasley, I trust that you don't have a question about our lesson today?" McGonagall asked.

"No, Professor," Roxanne said sheepishly.

Roxanne has light brown skin and warm brown eyes. She was cousins with James, and her father was George Weasley, who had no ear. It was something that we joked about often with him. The Weasleys got together quite often, and seeing that I didn't really have any relations, I was invited often. She was a pure blood, and vainly proud of it.

I was a pure blood too, and didn't much like it.

So, instead of talking, we passed notes.

**I can't believe that you're being tutored! -R**

Neither can I, but I'm not making a fuss about it. I'm making a fuss about who is my tutor! I mean, honestly, I wish it was James or something -A

**Professor Slughorn knows that if he puts you and James together, the two of you would be laughing together and not studying at all. Isn't that correct? -R**

There are some times when I love and hate you, Roxanne -A

_Shut it, both of you! McGonagall is going to give you detention!-James_

**Aah, shut it, James**

**Roxanne, Addison and Lexi's top cutest guys in school**

**Remind me why we're doing this again? -R**

_Because we're bored! -L_

Lorcan Scamander: A jerk with awful taste, seeing as he is dating Lisle, but he is hot, you have to agree, you know.

**He is an idiot**

_Honestly Addison?_

He's a hunk! With that blond hair and those dazzling brown eyes, you have agree that he is hot. Your turn, Roxanne. Let's see who you choose.

**You do realize that Lysander is like, Lorcan's twin and he's sooo nicer. They look exactly the same, but you choose Lorcan? Really Addison?**

**Urgh. Okay, lemme see who I'll choose**

**Tyler Gingrom: He's really nice and really cute, with brown hair and luscious green eyes. I don't get why you didn't choose him, Addison. I swear, I'm going to be Roxanne Gingrom someday. **

Eh, he's okay. I mean, once he knocked over my project for Finnegan. And he _is_ Parvati Patil's son, so of course he's okay looking.

_I think that he's cute, but Roxanne Gingrom sounds like puke_

**Shut up you two. Lexi's next. **

_Erm, I choose..._

_Louis Weasley. Sorry Roxanne, I know you two are like, cousins, but he has veela blood, which makes him in, hawt. _

I guess he is cute

**Erggggg...I'm not allowed to say anything, am I?**

_He's a god!_

Wow...How about we give Lexi another chance, seeing as she chose a weird one...

_Fine. James Sirius Potter: He's unmistakably cute, even though he is one of my best blokes. _

Eugh. He's one of my best mates, Lex!

**He's a cuz of mine...**

**Okay, that's it! I want to see what you've all been scribbling on during class. -J**

AGGGH, NO JAMES!

**Why is my name on this? Top cutest guys in school? Lexi, is that really what you think of me? Flattering opinion, really. **

_I'm about to die._

**ROFL**

Shoot.

**My chapters are a little short, I know, but I'm a little rushed. PLEASE REVIEW?**

**Hit the button please?**

**Even if you're anonymous?**


	3. More introductions that help in the plot

**No reviews? Not even a puppet? Oh, come on, it can't be exactly that bad!**

**Sigh.**

**Anyway, I have no idea where this story is going, so perhaps I shouldn't say anything other than i hope that you like it! It's a James and OC fic (well...duh! You all aren't idiots like I am, lol) and so..yeah...**

**Going to get a bit more dramatic l8ter on..**

**Oh well, anyway, perhaps my summary isn't that good. Anyway, here's the next chapter and review...please?**

"Please explain why I was on your list of the top cutest guys at school," James asked me.

"I don't know, shut up," I said.

"You have tutoring with Lisle in four hours," he reminded me. "Don't forget."

"JAMES!"

We both turned around to see James' little brother, Albus. He was tottering with Rose in his wake. "Dad wants to know if you've found a girl yet." His eyes narrowed. "Have you?"

"No, I haven't," James said, looking exasperated.

"Oh, and Mum wants to know if you can say hi to Professor Longbottom and says Hi to Addison as well."

"Well, tell Mrs Potter that I said 'Hi' back," I said. "How is she?"

"Auntie's fine," Rose said with a wave of her hand. "She's just a little paranoid about the fact that James' only had about one girlfriend in his life and broke up with her after three weeks. She says that she wants James to get out and make sure that he finds the right girl."

"I've been eying one for weeks," James said. "Tell Mum that."

Albus looked delighted. "Yeah, sure!"

They walked away.

"Who is she?" I asked, "and why haven't you told me about her? I thought we were mates!"

"We are!" James said, looking surprised. "Which is why I lied to Albus."

I started to laugh. "Slughorn's next, though."

"Pity," said James. "I was looking forward to laughing with you for the next hour, but I can clearly see that Slughorn is going to take all your concentration."

"He still hasn't forgiven me for putting his crystallized...whatever into my potion. I thought that it was a iced ear of sheep!" I said, grimacing. "Now, I think I'm his least favorite. Darn Lexi. She's his favorite."

"You make me feel so welcome," Lexi said, catching up. She made a face. "I thought that you were above that, Addie."

We walked into Potion's class and took our seats. James sat with his mate, Krin Jugglenut. Roxanne and I thought that poor Krin's name was quite funny, which is why he didn't like us much. However, Lexi seemed to feel sorry for him, so she flashed him a smile as we sat down in a spot near them.

Professor Slughorn swept into the dungeon with all the prompt and splendor of a teacher that knew that he was a very good teacher indeed. He smiled at Lexi and then gave me a queer expression that made me flush in embarrassment. "Today, kids, we will be learning how to brew the Elixir to Induce Euphoria! Aren't you all excited?" He turned around and started scribbling on the board with chalk.

In no time, we begun.

I struggled, and Lexi, darling Lexi, did I mention how much I adore her?- Lexi whispered me instructions and twice prevented me from failing miserably and adding the wrong ingredient, which is something that I dearly love her for.

"Porcupine quills, not clover leaves," she muttered, grabbing my wrist to keep me from adding the wrong ingredient again. Her potion was already a sunny yellow, although mine was a dark muddy golden color.

When Professer Slughorn came around, he shook his head sadly at my potion, even though a dude next to me had a potion that was gray! GRAY! At least mine had a shimmer of gold! "This is a disgrace," he said. "I expected better of you, Ms. De Villers."

"I'm sorry Professer Slughorn," I said bitingly, chewing on my lip in an effort to keep silent. I don't know what was wrong with me; before I used to be excellent at potions. Perhaps that was why he was so disappointed in be, along with the fact that he hates me as well.

When class was over, I gathered up my things. James joined me. "He was tough," James said in an effort to cheer me up. "I mean, even I was having trouble with that potion. He's just being an arse. A complete jerkhead."

"Thanks, James, but swearing at the teachers isn't about to get me on their good side," I said, giving a wry smile. "Although it does help with my ego problem."

"You don't have an ego problem," James claimed. "You just think too highly of yourself."

"That's _so_ much better," I said sarcastically. "Let's go and enjoy the time that I have before Lisle decides that she doesn't want to tutor me and throws me into the lake."

Lexi was waiting for us outside. "Slughorn's such an idiot," she said. "I can see why you don't like him. I mean, you were one of the top students for most of six years, and...now what's happening? I thought that people got better, not worse!"

"I am getting better!" I claimed. "I'm better than the first day this year!"

James rolled his eyes. "You know what, how about Lexi tutor you in the night, and you can just zone out while Lisle teaches you."

"I don't know why she's been so nasty to me all these years," I said with a dark sigh. "I mean, she's a Gryffindor. Aren't the people in Gryffindor supposed to be our freakin family? She's the worst family I've ever had, then."

"Who is your family," James asked curiously. "You know, all these times that we were friends, I don't believe that we've ever really talked about your family. I mean, we've talked about mine, and we've talked about Lexi and Roxanne's, but you always seem to shy away from the topic of your family."

I froze.

You see, I have a big secret that I know everyone would hate me with if I told them. Which is why I've never really told any of my friends about this secret, you see. Because I don't want them to know what my secret is.

"I-I- You all know that I don't have any parents. All I have is my ratty old aunt who I don't even like because she thinks that my name is Maurice," I said, tugging at my hair. "I mean, psh, who really cares about my family? It's boring! It's dreary! Why should anyone care?"

"Because we're supposed to be your mates," James said.

Ah. That was a good reply. Not that I would ever tell him that. Thank god Eddie Thomas came along and asked, "Do you know where Rose is?" He's been infatuated with her for _ages_. Not that Rose ever knew, because she was nearly blind to his affections.

"Um, no," I said, stammering. "I mean, I don't know. Sorry. I just don't know. It's nothing personal, you know, but I just don't know...if you know what I mean..."

"I do know what you mean," Eddie said. "Are you okay, Addison?"

"Yes!" I said. Bloody mouth-I hated it sometimes. "I mean, perfect. Psh. Never better!"

"You sure?" Now it was James. He was looking at me in a concerned way.

"Of course I'm sure, I mean, wouldn't I know if I was okay, or not okay? I am myself!" I wanted to virtually slap myself.

"Facetious," James said for the password, and it swung open. We climbed in and sat by the fire, where I began to work on the foot-long essay about how the moon affects the life, assigned by Professor Trelawney.

"Just write a bunch of junk about how you're going to die in the next thirty days," James said lazily. "I do that, and it works like a charm. How else do you think I have an O in the class?"

"Well, you do it your way, and I'll do it my way," I said stiffly. "I have to think about other things apart from my impending death by the hand of Lisle Dracinoff."

"You have exactly one hour and thirty minutes to do that," Lexi said. "And James, your Quidditch practice is in ten minutes. You're so lucky that you have the new Firebolt 201."

"Yeah, I know. Dad and Mum got it for me because they really want me to win the House Cup this year. Dad was nearly shouting about it, and then Mum told him to shut up and encourage his son and say Happy Birthday. So Dad did. You know how goo-goo eyed he is about her."

I gave a surprised laugh. "Mr. Potter did that? But he seems so _mild_."

"Five minutes James!" Lexi shouted. "Roxanne already left, and so did Vacanoff!"

"Crap," James shouted and then leapt up. "Good luck, Addie, and if you're still alive by the end of the day, then it'll be a miracle!"

"Urgh. You're making this worse," I moaned. "Anyway, go, Quidditch captain! Your team needs you!"

"Shut up," James said and whisked away.

I laughed and then started to work on my essay. Lexi, next to me, was working on her runes project, and was unusually quiet.

"Anything wrong, Lex?" I asked her.

"Nothing. It's just... Addison...Drew asked me out."

"Really? Congrats! Drew Marbleheim or Drew Algentray?"

"Marbleheim. I just don't know whether I should accept or not. I mean, I've fancied him for ages, but now that he's asked me, I have no idea what to do!"

"Wait-did you turn him down?"

"No, I said that I would tell him in a day."

"Well then say yes! Hogsmeade is next weekend-should be a nice place for you two to date...aghhh, I messed up on this." I waved my wand over the mess of ink that I made of the moon.

"What'd you write here?" Lexi asked, pulling my project to her. "What the...you wrote that the phases of the moon affect the current of the life by...Addie, I love you, but this honestly sucks."

"Shut up," I scoffed. "It's not that bad. Ohmygoodness is that the time? I have to go, if I want to make it to the library in time for the devil!"

"She's not honestly that bad," Lexi said, "just merely misunderstood."

"Right," I said. "While you preach about her, I'm going to tutoring."

I gathered up my stuff and raced out of there.

**I was too lazy to write the actual tutoring in here, so it'll be in the next chapter...hopefully. If I want it to be. Anyway...**

**See this button?**

**Click it!**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	4. The Big Secret

**Well, uh, I guess that I'd better write a little more. This chapter was slightly easier to write, but I wasn't exactly hyped up about it...if you know what I mean. Er...what else? Oh yes! I was thinking that if I have pretty short chapters, there's going to be a lot of chapters, so bear with me and my 3,000 word chapters please!**

I waited in the library for a few minutes until a startlingly beautiful girl with shiny black hair and brown eyes entered. I felt my mouth twist into a scowl and felt the urge to look away. It was Lisle, and she was looking at me with a faint twinge of disdain.

"Well, my little tutoree," she said snidely. "I was wondering when I'd have to tutor you in Potions. Tell me, Addison, what is a bezoar?"

"A, er, rock from a goat's...stomach?"

Her upper lip curled derisively.

I suffered through a long, lonely lecture about the properties of wolfsbane before I piped up with, "Why do you hate me so much?"

If possible, her eyes narrowed even further until I wondered how she was able to see through them. "I don't believe that that is part of the lesson, De Villers."

"Of course," I said, slumping.

I suffered through a few more lectures before she told me that it was time to go. I left without saying good-bye and tripped over a bag, hit a book and sent it flying into Madam Pinch's shin. She was not very happy.

That was an understatement, by the way.

I was sent running from the library in a disgrace.

"You look like hell," Lexi said bluntly when I came back and I scowled. I had a pot full of scarlet ink in my hand when I was running from the library, and somehow it had worked its way into my hair. "Blood" was dripping from my hair and people were actually screaming at the look of me.

Lexi flashed her prefects badge at a pair of two fourth-years that were playing with some weird parchment that they were enchanting to yell at random people. "OI! KNOCK IT OFF!" She turned back to me. "You were saying?"

"I wasn't saying anything!" I snapped back, combing out my wet hair. "When's James and Roxanne coming back?"

"In maybe ten minutes? It's getting dark."

Sure enough, in fifteen minutes James and Roxanne stalked back, yapping at each other about how this play was better and how this Beater was off and all that junk. Me, understanding Quidditch, was perfectly fine with that, but Lexi, who only understood a bit of Quidditch (having a Muggle mum) was thoroughly annoyed.

"Knock it off, you two!" she finally growled. "I don't care whether or not Ella nearly knocked Hugo off his broom with the Bludger, and shut up about whether Robert tried to kiss Ella! I! Don't! Care!"

"Maybe you don't, but I do!" James snarled back. He was filthy and muddy with the Quidditch practice; even though it was evident that he had tried to shower. There was a streak of dirt on his forehead that I brushed away with a grimace. "I'm the bloody Quidditch captain! I don't want to be the first one to accidentally bring the Gryffindor team into a...a... well, just into the last place!"

"It's just a stupid Quidditch game!" Lexi yelled.

People around us were staring, and I shrank into my seat. Roxanne, however, looked captivated by the argument, her head going back and forth from person to person.

James snapped. "IT IS NOT A STUPID GAME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? It's not like we're discussing Lord Voldemort!"

All the breath seemed to knock out of me at that single moment. I stood up, my legs wavering, and said, "I'm going to go to bed now. I-I'll see you in the morning."

I could tell that they were looking at me even with my back turned. The fine hairs on the nape of my neck prickled slightly under the heavy cloak of my hair and I lied there in bed for a few more moments, thinking. Even my wet hair, giving a bloody stain to my pillow, didn't even touch a corner of my thoughts for even a second.

Oh yes. That's my secret.

My grandfather was Lord Voldemort.

…

The next morning I dressed quickly and was out of the door before any of my friends could question me about what was wrong. Evangeline-Lina, as we liked to call her-caught up with me as I was heading to the hall.

"Whoa, Addison, what's the rush?" She was a year younger than me, but we were on okay terms seeing as she was part of Lisle's clique. She was one of the only ones in that narcissistic group that I actually liked.

"Nothing's wrong!" I lied cheerfully. But it was not true. Evangeline shot me an unreadable look and went to the end of the table, where Lisle, Corrie and Jess were sitting, chatting with each other. All of them had perfect looks, even though Corrie was in Ravenclaw. They still managed to get along with each other, and were debating about things. Some of those things must have been me, because not five minutes after Evangeline joined them, Lisle gave me a nasty look.

Oh well. Too bad. You can't win every war.

I piled sausages and scrambled egg on my plate, along with a slice of bread that I slathered with strawberry jam. That was my secret infatuation- jam. I don't know why, but I find it perfectly delightful, while all my friends look at me like I'm crazy. I started eating, but eating alone gives one plenty of time to think. And naturally, my mind turned to last night.

Lord Voldemort had a secret young admirer who he, er, had a child with one day. Her name was Annabelle Fosier, and she was really secret. I mean, not even his precious Death Eaters knew about her. And she had a child, Helena Fosier, who married a man called Mell De Villers (I know, stupid name, really, but he is my dad!) and they had a child named Addison. Then they just had to die because of some illness (I think they got bit by a werewolf who decided that they tasted so sweet that he killed them) and then I was stuck with my aunt.

She isn't a horrible person, really. It's just that she thinks that my name isn't Addison and she has really bad hearing. We're really rich (although I don't like the flaunt it) because of some loser who left her everything he owned just because she said that he was quite handsome. I saw a picture of him and he was an old geezer. No wonder he never got married; no offense! My aunt is really old, but you can still see that she was once a great beauty. I mean, she still has those pink cheeks and there are hardly any wrinkles on her face. Her hair, though white and thinning, is still long and shiny, and she has beautiful blue eyes that everyone claims that I inherited them. We have a house-elf that is devoted to us and I'm rather fond of her. She's really cute in a batty way. Her name is Tefot.

I've never told anyone that I'm related to Lord Voldemort because the little friends that I got would hate me. I've especially never told James because his father killed Lord Voldemort-something that I admire the Great Harry Potter for, but honestly! Even twenty-five years later, the merest mention of his name brings shivers and laughs of hatred. There's this one boy- Scorpius Malfoy- his father was an alleged Death Eater and he gets hated looks. But Rose Weasley is his friend, and she's rather frightening, so nobody really messes with him. And there's Caleb Goyle. He's a bully and his father was friends with Scorpius's father. Scorpius hates him.

"Hey."

Startled, I looked up and blushed.

Toby Wood was sitting across from me. "You seemed pretty spaced."

_But now I've been brought back to Earth by you, darling Toby._

You see, there's one crush that I've only told Roxanne and Lexi, never mentioned again, and then only thought about it maybe five times a day. Toby Wood, who was the son of the famous Keeper for the Irish team (OLIVER WOOD!) was sitting across from me.

Have I told anyone else about my crush? Nooooo. Y'see, I've liked him since the fourth year of Hogwarts, when he saved me from diving into the lake. I mean, I knew him for four years, and we were like, "Hi Toby." "Hi Addison." But when I had turned around to thank my savior, it was like _whoa!_ It was like for the past four years, I had never noticed that his dark golden hair had flopped into his face attractively, and I had never noticed that his eyes were like perfect whirling sapphires with topaz flecks, and all I could get out was, "P-puh, thanks."

This is pretty much what happened when I told Roxanne and Lexi.

Me: I have something to tell you guys.

Roxanne: (Pausing in her searching for clothes) You finally got a date?

Me: (Gives a huff) I wish!

Lexi: You got a bra?

Me: Gimme a break! Okay, so, you remember when Toby saved me from falling into the lake?

Lexi: Yeah...

Roxanne: Uh, duh?

Lexi: It was like, yesterday!

Me: It was a week ago! Honestly!

Roxanne: No, honestly you! It was on Saturday, today is Tuesday...it has not been a week.

Me: Shut up you two. I'm crushin on someone.

Roxanne: I hope it's not Greg Lopez.

Me: EWWWWWWW...no. It's Toby.

Lexi: (Tilts head) Toby Wood?

Roxanne: I guess that he got better looking over the summer...

Me: Are you kidding? He's hot!

Lexi: Er...

Roxanne: Uh...

Lexi: Well...he's not exactly the dude with the most clean record, is he? I mean, everyone knows that he shagged Lisle last year, and Lorcan punched him in the face.

Roxanne: Yeah.

Me: You two are the worst friends ever. URGHHH! I'm out of here.

Roxanne: Such a drama queen.

Lexi: Let's get dinner, huh?

I'm serious. That was the conversation.

But now he was sitting right in front of me and I was squirming in embarrassment. I mean, my hair was sticking to my neck in a snarl of black hair and red ink, and my clothes were rumpled. I was glad- but annoyed- when James came.

"Lexi and Roxanne want me to ask you what the hell you were doing last night," he recited in a bored voice. "Hey Wood."

"Hey Potter," Toby said.

"Are you sure that they said that?" I asked him.

"They didn't say "hell", that's for sure, but they were still curious," James said. "So I'm supposed to drag you to them, kicking or screaming. We're going to practice in the Quidditch field, want to watch?"

"Yeah, sure, who wouldn't want to watch sweaty people flying about?" When James raised his wand, I added rather hastily, "Alright, I'm coming. Don't get your broomstick in a twist." I pushed away my dishes and grabbed my bag. "By Toby."

"See ya Addison."

James and I walked for a little while more in silence before James finally spoke. "You like him, don't you?"

I stuttered for a little bit. "I-I-I...how did you know?"

"I just know," James said simply. "Addie, I've known you for seven years, and you've never acted this way around a boy except for the ones you like or hate. So either he shoved a frog in your bed, which I think would be impossible as the boys cannot even get up the staircase...or you love him."

"I don't love him!" I said, whacking James with my bookbag. "It's just a silly crush, I'm sure I'll get over it."

"You've been in love with him since the fourth year. When's that going to stop?"

I openly gaped at him. Who knew boys were so observant? "How exactly do you know? I mean, you seem so unconcerned! You seem like you don't even care about who I date or not! Who cares if..."

"you want to be the next Ms. Wood?" James finished my sentence for me.

"Well, uh, yes..." I trailed off. "But why do you care anyway, other than being my mate?"

James was saved from answering by saying, "Oh look! There's Lexi, and Roxanne. OI ROXANNE, WE OUGHT TO START PRACTICING!"

"WELL WE COULDN'T BLOODY AS WELL START WITHOUT OUR CAPT'N!" Roxanne hollered back and I climbed the steps to be with Lexi as James got out his broom and they started to fly with all the other teammates.

"They're really good," Lexi commented, eating a bagel with cream cheese. Her long blonde hair whipped around her heart-shaped face. "We were worried sick, you know."

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending that I had no idea what she was talking about.

Lexi leveled her calm gaze at me. "Even though James and I had a row, we were worried about you. I mean, you were like-white! Whiter than you usually are."

I grimaced and rubbed my face. "It was nothing. I just had a bad lunch. Food poisoning, probably."

"Don't you dare blame this on the house elves," Lexi threatened.

"Okay, okay, just...I don't know...I just had a sick stomach for a minute. Nothing bad," I lied.

Lexi narrowed her eyes. She was no fool, but being no fool as she was, she decided to drop it. Something that I was very grateful for. She turned back to doing an inch-long parchment, where she was accidentally dropping crumbs onto and wiping them away with her bagel. There were a few opaque streaks.

I watched the Quidditch team practice. Roxanne made a particularly spectacular move and I smiled half-heartedly at it, clapping. James turned at the sound and smiled quickly at me, a flash of brilliant white, before turning back. He immediately jerked down, missing a Bludger by a hair. Roxanne started laughing. He turned around and yelled something back at her that sounded something like "Shut up...mumble mumble..." Whatever it was, it must have been funny, because the rest of the team started to laugh while Roxanne, crossing her arms in mock fury, beaned James with a Quaffle.

"Oh shoot, we better get to class," Lexi muttered. "Professor Finnegan is going to kill us."

"Damn right she will," I muttered.

**Review? **

**Please?**

**I'll give you a threstal!**

**(even though you won't see it!)**


	5. Drabbles

**Extremely short chapter this time, I mean, honestly, I have a habit of making short paragraphs that I really have to stop, if you know what I mean...**

**Yeah, I'm drabbling. Which is why I named this chapter "Drabbles!"**

**Tee hee?**

**Well, please review!**

Professor Finnegan is a man about twenty-five years old with a nervous look in his face. It is widely known that he is irrevocably in love with the new nurse, Belle Mitchell, but everyone knows that he won't say anything about it to her. Roxanne once gave him crystal roses and told him to give them to Belle, and everyone stuck around to see if he did it.

His hand shook so bad that he dropped the roses and they shattered. Roxanne had ranted about them to us later that day. "It took me an hour to find the spell to transfigure them!"

"An hour wasted," James had replied dryly.

So, when we came into his class, we read a chapter about Erklings and Lethifolds. The Patronus charm could be used on Lethifolds, but I hadn't gotten to the part about Erklings when a parchment tapped me lightly on the head and settled on my desk. Casting a curious look around, I saw that no one was looking at me, and instead opened the parchment.

**Have fun watching at Quidditch, De Villers? -J**

I looked at James, who was diligently reading his book. A small smile played around on his mouth.

I scribbled back, _Yeah, I enjoyed seeing you hit on the head with the Quaffle -A_

Casting a small spell, I levitated it to James, who caught it without even looking. Not a minute later, it sailed back to me. **Always the innocent, Addie?-J**

_When did you start calling me Addie again?_

**No effin idea, Addie. Somewhere in second year**

_That's flattering._

**DE VILLERS, what on earth are you doing with James? Finnegan has been staring at you suspiciously for the past minute, but you know, he's too nice to give detention for something like that. You're probably going to get something like a quiz on those two. -R**

_Ahh, shut your trap, Roxie. _

**Don't call me Roxie!**

**I know, it's flattering, right Addie?**

_Wait, weren't we talking about Roxie?_

**I thought that she hated it when you called her Roxie.**

_Oh yeah. Right.I gotta stop..._

"Ms. DeVillers and Mr. Potter, I trust that you two have finished reading the chapter?" Finnegan asked.

"I was devoted to it, sir," James said with an innocent look on his face.

Roxanne coughed, and I was nearly sure that it was a laugh.

When I went to sleep that night, I was thinking. Deeply. And Roxanne, in the bed next to me, heard me thinking deeply (I usually think deeply aloud) and tossed a pillow at me.

"GO TO SLEEP, ADDIE!"

I thought silently afterward.

When I woke up, Lexi took one look at me and rushed me to the bathroom. "You look like hell," she said.

Flattering thought, really, Lexi.

But she was correct. My black hair, though I showered and combed it last night, was in its usual pre-waking up snarl that Lexi had to enchant loose, and my eyes were ringed with dark shadows. I think I wore more makeup that day than I ever had, just to make myself look normal.

**Author's Note: Boring part here that I just added because I wanted to...**

I was vaguely aware of Lexi applying a pale, white makeup to my face and then other stuff. I was just reading my copy of _A Walk Through My Shoes_, a bestselling book for wizards. Then I looked up and got a shock.

"What are you doing?" I yelped.

Lexi had covered my face with that pale makeup, and I didn't really mind. It was so close to my skin color that it blended in perfectly. But then she had covered my eyelids with a pale dusting of blue eyeshadow, and a pale pink dusting of blush on my cheeks with pink lipgloss.

** (End boring part)**

"Agh!" I said.

Lexi waved her hand and muttered something and smiled. While I was splashing water on my face, trying to scrub it off, I dried my face off and looked in the mirror. I swayed. The makeup was still there.

"You can't," Lexi said. "I put a spell on it that prevents you from taking it off until the end of the day. It'll let James see you in it. He'll freak."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Lexi suddenly looked like she swallowed a lemon slice. "Nothing," she said.

Roxanne was waiting for them in the hall for breakfast. Her eyes widened as she saw me and she wolf-whistled at me, and I blushed, smacking my head. "Looking hot, girlfriend. I think this is the most makeup I've seen you wear."

"Blame her," I said, jerking my thumb at Lexi. "She's the one who made me wear it and put a charm on it. I can't wash it off until tomorrow, but I damn as well tried."

James raced up to us, panting. "Roxanne, Ella Chang is sick, do you think that she'll make it for the Quidditch Match?"

"I'm sure she will," Roxanne said. "Madam Pomfrey is a goddess in healing."

James looked up. "Hey Lexi, hey Addie-WHOA, ADDIE!"

"_Shut up James_," I said angrily.

He stared at me for a second, his eyes widening and I (under my makeup) blushed bright red (probably). "What happened to you?"

Thank you, James, because that was so nice of you.

"Nothing happened!" I said. "Only Lexi here."

Lexi waved teasingly. "Don't you think that she looks nice, James?" she asked sweetly, her big eyes boring into his brown ones.

James gave her a warning look that I did not understand at all. "Of course I think you look nice," he said to me. "You always look okay, don't you? I mean, everyone does. I was just startled for a second."

When did he learn to be so eloquent?

"Thanks, James," I said, embarrassed. "That's a load of praise, coming from you."

For some reason, he blushed as well. "Er, yeah, well, what are mates for?"

I shrugged, still looking at him. His blush deepened and he started to fidget.

"You alright, James?"

"Yeah, sure," said James dismally and then, looking at his watch, jumped. "Geez, got to get to Herbology! Longbottom'll freak if I'm late."

"He's pretty lenient," Roxanne said.

"I-I don't want to be late," James said wildly.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, when he was gone.

Roxanne and Lexi looked at each other as if they were saying to each other _What do we do now?_

"I dunno," Lexi said casually. "Let's get to Transfiguration, shall we?"

**Review? Pretty please?**

**See this button?**

**Click it!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	6. A Date Plan

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, which was actually a little more than what I initially expected, seeing as this is one of the many stories about James Sirius Potter, who I think looks like Harry (without the dazzling green eyes, sigh, I would have loved to read about it.) **

**Well, here's the sixth chappie. DO Ya LIKE IT?**

Transfiguration was hell, to put it lightly. Lisle and her clique were sniggering together in the corner until Professor McGonagall told them to shut up. Well, not really, but she said, "Ms Evenhard and Ms Yareth, kindly stop talking. This is not a playground." Roxanne laughed and so did James. I was rather confused when he said that he was getting to Herbology, because we both had transfiguration. It was rather confusing.

**Bored?-J**

_Completely. -A_

**Ha! -J**

_Oh shut up. This is the part where you tell me something amusing that nearly makes me laugh out loud and makes McGonagall swoop down on me and start to lecture me about not laughing-that kind of stuff! What kind of a hellish friend are you?_

I watched James' reaction when he read it. He snorted and then McGonagall looked at him and he assumed the kind of expression that is appropriate at someone's deathbed and she turned back to scribbling on the chalkboard. James looked at me and smiled in a way that made me blush slightly. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I turned around. Lisle was glaring at me in a way that was so angry that I jerked a little.

"What's wrong?" Roxanne asked.

"Nothing, just an angry prat," I said under my breath.

We ate lunch and then to my surprise, Toby slithered onto the bench in front of me. "Nice look, DeVillers," he said.

"Uh, thanks," I said. Roxanne smirked at Lexi and they left, Lexi grabbing James and dragging him away as well. He kept on protesting that he didn't finish, and Lexi snapped that they were going to the library.

"So, got any plans for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend?" he asked casually.

My heart began to thump and I started to shake inwardly. Remembering what Lexi did whenever she wanted a date (and she did it a lot) I casually let my hair spill down my shoulder, an inky mass of black, and then flipped it back. "Uh, no, not really," I said. "I was thinking to go with my mates, but Lexi has a date and Roxanne might have one too."

"Well, then maybe you'll want to go with me," he said, firing a dazzling smile at me. I started to blush and then gave a mental promise to thank Lexi for making sure that I could keep a cool look on my face.

I probably would have blurted out something like "Urhwki," but something popped up in my mind- a mini Lexi. _Stay calm,_ it instructed me.

"I guess I could," I said indifferently. "I mean, that is, if my friends don't mind and if you don't have any other plans, I guess that I could, well, you know. Come with you."

"So, I guess it's a date."

_Date, date, date._

"Uh, yeah sure."

I made my way through my next class in a daze and then sat in the Gryffindor common room. When it was apparent that all of my friends were busy, I worked on homework and then went to sleep. I woke up the next morning, scrubbed all the make up off and surveyed myself in the mirror.

Was it just the makeup that made Toby want to date me? My blue eyes were certainly what I liked best-because they were blue and none of my other parents had them-and my hair was okay...The makeup had made me feel like a different person that day. I wasn't sure, though, if I wanted to be that person everyday.

I went to breakfast and picked at my food. Further along the table, Toby flashed me a smile and I smiled wanly back at him. James, with Roxanne and Lexi flanking him, appeared. "So, what's up?" he asked.

"Yeah, you looked totally psyched when we left you yesterday," Roxanne chimed in.

"Oh...nothing...but Tony asked me out to Hogsmeade." I said nonchalantly, eating my jam.

"No way!" Lexi said.

"No way," James said in a much less enthusiastic voice

"Good for you!" said Roxanne. "James, we have to _practice. _The game that decides who plays who is coming up in three days. Aren't you supposed to be crazy practicing?"

"Yeah, sure," James said in that same voice. "Let's go."

"Do you want to watch them?" Lexi asked me.

"Yeah, coming..." I said.

"No, don't," James said. "I'm sure that Toby wants to talk to his date."

He and Roxanne set off.

"What's wrong with _him?_" I snapped. "I didn't do anything-did I, Lex?"

Lexi looked away and muttered something like, "No, of course not."

We ate in a moody silence where Lex was absorbed in reading a book and me peeking at Toby who was chatting with his mates. He (apparently) sucked Quidditch, something that his dad was greatly shocked at, but reveled in all the subjects, getting mostly Os and Es. Even in Binn's class, History, which _I_ think is marvelous because everyone else falls asleep in that class. Apart from Rose. Her mates copy off of her, and so does Albus.

I personally don't care about getting a sucky grade because my life ambition is to become a novelist and who knows? I already had a few of my stories published in some magazines (some which James liked to flaunt in front of my face and snigger, in which I shoved him into the melting snow.). They were all quite bad.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Lexi asked. I opened my mouth and then closed it as the bell rang and we were going to get to class. "Oh, sorry Addie, but we _really_ have to go!"

"I know," I said with a sigh. "I won't begrudge you for it or anything."

We walked together in silence, with Lexi looking at me as we went up the staircase. Then the damn boy-I believe that his name is Jason Lanch- went up to her and started blatantly flirting with her and she flirted back.

"HONESTLY!" I yelled after minutes of people giggling with each other and feeling very left out. "SHUT UP!"

Lexi looked offended, and so did Jason, who gave a look of anger at me. "Addison Hannah DeVillers!"

"'Hannah'?" Jason asked, looking like he was about to laugh. "Really?"

"Never mind you!" I snapped, feeling quite cross. "Alexis (Lexi's full name) and I have to get to class, so shut up and let us go already!"

He snapped his mouth shut and I felt a mean surge of pleasurable anger, something that I was fairly ashamed of. Lexi and I went into class with Roxanne, who sat between us. Together, we attacked Snargaluffs, not talking a whit between us.

From the other side of the class, James was watching us.

**Yay...**

**REVIEW!**

**Please?**


	7. Precisely why I hate James

**I think this is the first time that I've ever started off with notes, but there's a first time for everything. SOOOOOO, we're already in with 7 chapters, 200 hits and 3 review. Not very productive is it?  
Anywho...**

**here's the chapter! **

_Stop ignoring me!-A_

_Are you even reading this?-A_

_Did you just give me a dirty look?-A_

_Why are you ignoring me?-A_

_I just want some answers!-A_

_What a crappy mate you are-A_

**Stop beaning me with those notes!**

_Aha, so you are listening!-A_

_Aghhh, damn, you're ignoring me again-A_

_Is it because Toby is taking me out to a date-A_

**No.**

For heaven sakes, Addison, stop! James is already stressed out enough about the upcoming Quidditch match!-Finnus

_Ah, shut the hell up, Finnus._

**That's not a nice thing to say to my mate, Addison.**

_OH HO HO! No Addie anymore, is it?You shut the hell up as well, James, I am sick and tired of you getting on my nerves!-A_

**You shut the hell up**

_No you shut the hell up_

_**I suggest that both of you shut the hell up-R**_

_Shut the hell up Roxanne!_

Our interesting chat was interrupted by the bell for lunch, in which we both raced hastily through it and I cornered James by the pumpkin juice. "What is up with you, James?" I asked angrily.

"Nuthin," he said.

I gave a high laugh that sounded _nothing_ like my laugh and totally creeped me out and James too, because his brown eyes bugged out. "Nothing? NOTHING? I hammer you with those stupid notes for half an hour and you say _NOTHING?_ There was a reason why you were one of my best mates, James, and it was because you always told me the truth! Now...what the hell happened to that? Now, you're lying to me! I am not accustomed to you lying to me!"

James screamed back, "WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULD ACTUALLY LET ME SIMMER DOWN A BIT! I AM UNDER AN IMMENSE AMOUNT OF EMOTIONAL STRENGTH, BUT YOU SEEM NOT TO CARE! IF I'M AN AWFUL MATE, THEN WHAT ARE YOU? JUST SHUT UP!"

There was a ringing silence in the hall as everyone looked at us. Even the teachers, and the headmaster, Professer McGonagall, looked at us in silence.

The silence was broken by the crack of my hand across James' cheek. He looked stunned, but by that time, I was already out the door, tears dripping down my cheek as well.

"James is looking for you," Lexi said conversationally when lunch was over and classes began.

"Shut up," I said.

"He wants to say that he's sorry. Actually, he's over there, trying to get your attention."

"Tell him to shut up."

"He's sorry, Addie! He didn't mean to, you know how he gets those occasional bursts of temper."

"He's an arse who embarrassed me in front of the whole school."

"He's an arse who's _sorry_."

"Still an arse."

"Yeah, well, he's going to corner you during dinner."  
"Like I did to him during lunch?"

"Yeah, except we're all hoping that you don't yell at him. Some are actually taking bets."

"Well, tell him that I have to 'simmer down'."

"He's not going to let you 'simmer down'."

"That's what he wanted."

"Come on, Addie."

"Shut up, Lexi."

Finally _finally_, class was over and I ran to the dining hall, shoveled down my food as fast as I could and went to the library, which is some place that I absolutely know that James cannot bother me there. After all, there is a no-shouting policy that is reinforced every time someone finds the urge to break it.

James, however, cornered me there.

"Come on, Addie," he said.

"You sound like Lexi," I said, working on my homework and letting my hair fall as a shield between us.

"But really, I'm a man."

"You were acting like a petty woman at lunch. A real arse."

"Yes, a real arse." His voice took on an impatient tone. "Addie, I'm sorry."

"WELL, I DON'T CARE!" My voice rose to a shriek and I swept up my things. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I just got kicked out of the library."

With as much dignity as I could muster with a shrieking french woman at my heels, I walked grandly out of the library.

_One of my psychotic dreams that usually mean something that I can't usually figure out:_

_ James and I are walking together and I want to eat the lake water, but he tells me that I can't and I start crying because I really wanted to eat the lake's water, and suddenly he whacks me in the face and asks me if I'm okay, and walks away. Toby comes in and whacks me in the face as well, and now I'm crying again, then I start laughing. _

I'm pretty sure I'm having a mental breakdown. What do you think?

I still hate James Sirius Potter

**Ten reasons why I hate James Sirius Potter:**

**1. He yelled at me during lunch.**

**2. He's a complete Quidditch freak.**

**3. It's well known that he snogged Lisle at least once.**

**4. He denied that he snogged Lisle**

**5. He's a lying freak**

**6. He always has that _stupid hair_. Roxanne just said that if I hated his stupid hair, then why didn't I just say so, because we've been mates for six years already.**

**7. He has a big head.**

**8. He's effing smart.**

**9. He makes me feel dumb and makes fun of anything serious I have to say.**

**10. He yelled at me during lunch.**

I still hate James Sirius Potter. Is that really too hard to believe?

I hate him.

I EFFING, FREAKING, HATE HIM!

But you have to admit, we did have our moments together.

**But unfortunately, those moments will be shared in chapter 8, which will not be uploaded...UNTIL TOMMORROW. **

**Mwa ha ha ha**

**Love, me**


	8. Thinking Back

**Alrighty, this is the next chapter. I have to admit, I didn't think that i would get five reviews, seeing as this isn't one of my most popular stories. Sigh. Oh well. Please review?**

_First Year:_

Some nasty Slytherin called me a bloody *%()U$&, and he called them something even worse, which I thought was rather nice of him.

I got hit by a Quaffle in the first Quidditch game that I came to at Hogwarts and woke up a day later. James was there, saying that they won, but I was knocked out and that Professor McGonagall got mad at the team captain. He also brought me flowers-daisies-and they were enchanted to smell sweet. That was the day that we became mates.

_Second Year:_

James snogged a girl called Carrie, and then I walked in on them. James got all flustered, and Carrie thought that I was romantically involved with him. We got mad at each other, but then Roxanne settled the matter by shoving us both into the lake, where the Giant Squid promptly shoved us out onto the bare, hard ground. That was the day that we forgave each other.

Lexi drank some tainted butterbeers and got drunk. We were the ones who had to report her and we were the ones who got five points taken off from Gryffindor.

A troll came from the dungeon into the Great Hall, and Roxanne got raked by a giant toenail, while James got knocked out. It was my turn to stand guard by his bedside, and when he woke up, I offered him daisies.

_Third Year:_

Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley treated us to a Quidditch World cup, where Mr. Potter (Harry) and Mr. Weasley (Ron) got drunk and started catfighting each other. James and I collapsed on each other with Lexi and Roxanne and started laughing. That was the day where I thought that he was slightly better than average-looking, and Mrs. Potter (Ginny) gave me a knowing look that I pretended not to see.

James let me go to his home and I met Teddy Lupin, a Metamorphagus who was madly in love with Victoire Weasley, a girl with veela blood in her. Personally, I liked her younger sister, who was in sixth year when I was in second and helped me when my bag fell and ink spilled everywhere. Dominique, she's called. James swore that he saw Teddy and Victoire snogging in second year and was fatally scarred. She was in seventh year when I was in second year and liked a lot of boys, apparently. But Teddy is maybe a year older than her, so Mrs. Weasley (Fleur) is debating whether to let them marry or not. The French are awfully finicky, aren't they?

I fell in the snow and nearly got trodden on by Hagrid, who apologized profusely. I still have a trace of the bruise, for some reason on my back.

_Fourth Year:_

I got my first sight of Norberta, who is Hagrid's pet dragon. She was ferocious, and a bit scary, though.

_Fifth year:_

I snogged my first guy and James got mad and jinxed him. Not that I really cared, because the first guy called me a lot of unattractive names to get in favor with the Quidditch captain. He didn't know that the Quidditch captain was my mate. I do wish he hadn't stolen my first kiss.

_Sixth year:_

James was suddenly highly in favor with girls, who seemed to throw themselves onto him. Roxanne, Lexi, James and I would have a roar of laughter about it later on, but it was still bothered me a bit. I didn't know why.

The memory rose, unbidden, from the depths of my mind. James and I was sipping hot chocolate with marshmallows in the common room, laughing together until we were breathless. The firelight played in his warm brown eyes and I felt myself blushing madly. When he asked me why, I brushed it off on the heat.

Why on earth did I think of that?

_Seventh year:_

I don't know. It's undecided yet whether this would be a bad year, or a good one.

I took a deep breath and stared out of my window. I had a perfect view of the Quidditch pitch, where James was practicing by himself.

There was a certain gracefulness to his method, with the broom swooping up and down to catch the practice Snitch, but his face was concentrating, but strangely, free. As if he was a bird, rising away from all his troubles.

"Stalk much?"

I jerked away from the window. Lexi was watching me, her face amused. "What? Of course not, I was just enjoying the view."

"The view of James?" Lexi asked skeptically.

"Uh..."

"I thought so." Lexi looked so smug that it ought to have been illegal. "He is sorry, you know, and stalking him won't change it. Go out there and say that you accept his apology."

"No way!"

"Yes," Lexi said dangerously, flipping her long mass of wavy blond hair. Over the years, it had lightened some and looked like dark white-gold. Against her slightly tanned skin, it was a good combination, which, I suppose, was the reason why so many boys asked her out. Along with her lovely eyes, I guess as well. "We're supposed to be best mates. Go out there and act like you two are!"

"Go," I said flatly.

Lexi made a little face and then rolled her eyes. "Only because we are best mates, I will succumb to your rude treatment." She gathered up a fern-green sweater and said, "I hope that you will be in a better mood by the time I come back." Lexi stormed out grandly and I started to think.

When Lexi wasn't here, it was slightly easier to think. No offense to her, but she was rather...distracting. She would stomp and storm around, attracting loads of attention and chasing out any thought that I've ever had.

I returned my gaze to a window and sighed deeply. On one hand, the soft, girly side of my brain desperately wanted James to be my mate again, so we could laugh instead of having this stiff silence between us. On the other hand, the proud side of my nature insisted that James should apologize in front of the whole school before we would ever be even not enemies.

Life was difficult that way.

As I watched James do an especially hard move, Lexi stormed out onto the field (I could recognize her from her long streak of hair) and yelled something pointing to where I was. James looked up and saw me and I turned away-but not before he saw me and flashed a brilliant smile, the streak of white that was so dazzling. It was almost as dazzling as Toby's. But not quite, yes, not quite.

I hate fighting with my mates.

**Review please?**


	9. Dates and Spies

**Well, this is the next chapter, I suppose. I haven't really decided where the story is going, but it's going pretty well...lol... I guess that I'm going to have quite a few chapters, if they're going to be this short. As in 1000-3000 words short. So, this chapter is about her date with Toby. **

**Review? Please?**

At breakfast the next morning, Neeve, my owl, came fluttering in with her long ashy gray feathers all wrinkled. She came up to me and I smoothed out the ruffles with my hand and took the message.

"My uncle has a really crappy one," Roxanne said, pointing to Neeve. "His name's Pigwidgeon, he's small, but cute, and been's alive for an insanely long time. Of course, we don't use him anymore, Uncle Harry bought Uncle Ron a nice one." I gave a wan smile at her description and opened the lavish note. It was from my aunt, who had a taste for the lovely, so it had lavender scented paper and a wax seal.

In nice, long script from my aunt, the note said,

_Here's some pocket money for the month. Enjoy. -Amadora._

Attached to the other leg was a small bag. I reached inside and came out with a fistful of Galleons. "There's an expanding charm on this," I said. "Thanks, Neeve." Neeve hooted and then snapped up some of my bacon. Spreading her wings, she flew off to the Owlery. She must really want to sleep.

"Pocket money?" Lexi asked. I nodded. "Your aunt seems like a nice lady, though forgetful. I think that it would be okay to live with her."

"She has headaches frequently," I replied curtly. My aunt was nice, true, but I didn't like to mention her.

"James is coming," Roxanne said. Unlike Lexi, she sympathized with me (for she knew how damned stubborn James was) and told me if James was coming, something that Lexi highly disliked. Roxanne gestured with her chin at the lanky boy working his way towards here.

"Ahh!"

"Why is Addie hiding under the table?" James asked.

Roxanne's feet shifted and I knew that she was giving him a smug smile. "Apparently (she put a heavy amount of sarcasm on apparently) she's tying her shoes."

Pause.

Five minutes passed.

I emerged, red-faced and scarlet, only to see that James was still there. "Erm, I've got to go change. Toby's going to pick me up any moment." James opened his mouth, and then closed it, his eyes hardening at the mention of Toby.

Oh yeah, did I mention? My Hogsmeade date was today.

I escaped to my chamber, where I pulled out likable clothing and examined them.

**Tops-**

**Top #1** A light, sky blue that Lexi claims matches my eyes. It's a tank top, with a delicate white flower emblazoned at the sky, and hangs in ripples and shades.

**Top #2 **A purple top that fades to blue and pink in some areas that I like, but Roxanne thinks makes me look sallow. Because I don't want to look sallow, and it's too hot for the long sleeves, then I guess that I'll have to wear Top #1. Sigh. I liked this top.

**Pants-**

**Pants #1** White skinny jeans

**Pants #2** Blue skinny jeans.

I like the blue ones, but the white ones match better with my top. I guess that I'll wear Pants #1, I just have to be careful not to get it dirty.

**Accessories-**

This one was so easy that I nearly laughed when I chose it. I only have one necklace and it's perfect. It's on a silvery chain, with a crystal flower in the middle. Beautiful.

So, now that I chose the perfect stuff, I waited at the entrance to where we would leave for Hogsmeade and waited. And waited. I was one of the ten people there, but steadily more arrived until there were maybe a hundred. Toby came over to my side and gave me that brilliant smile that dazzled me so much. Only this time, it wasn't as dazzling.

"You look lovely," he said.

I blushed. "Thanks."

We went on the train and then entered Hogsmeade. He dragged me to the Three Broomsticks and proceeded to order some butterbeers for us.

"Oh, thanks," I said.

"You're welcome."

Some ragged old teenagers came up and clapped Toby on the back. "Hey!" they said. "We didn't know you were here! And who's your girlfriend?"

"We're on our first date," Toby said, with that smile again. It was a little strained.

"Wood, who are they?" I asked carefully.

"Nobody," Toby said in a stressed voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

I ground down the urge to growl 'Stop giving me monosyllable answers!' but I couldn't. I wouldn't. I mean, I've been (nearly) worshipping him for three years, and now, when I'm dating him, I want to yell at him.

Not a good urge.

While he was chatting with his friends, I sat down and took out a book and started to read, all the while grinding my teeth and thinking about a few ways that I'd like to disassemble him (which I am sure sounds very rude). Finally, his grungy friends went away and I snapped my book shut.

"Sorry about that," Toby said.

"Of course," I said with a little spite mixed into it. "Now, where were we?"

To my dismay, Toby started talking about Quidditch. Number 1), Quidditch had a Gryffindor team, the Gryffindor had a seeker and the seeker was named James. Number 2) Quidditch, though very exciting, was also getting dreary to talk about and Number 3) My top was getting uncomfortably itchy around the sleeves, though it would be vulgar to scratch it there.

"So, I was very shocked when I didn't make it on the Quidditch team, though I consoled myself that Keeper was not my think. Imagine my greater shock in third year when I tried out for Chaser and didn't make in. And in fourth year...well, fourth year was the worst. I fell off my broom."

"Th-that's awful," I said unconvincingly, though it seemed to convince him, who solemnly nodded. "Actually, I never tried out for anything in my whole life. I know how to ride a broomstick, but I'm not very comfortable in the air."

"I am," Toby said.

I tried to hide a snigger as I thought of the first time I saw him in the air. I was out, watching James try to be a seeker, and the Keepers came up. The Chasers scored every goal on Toby, who's main priority seemed to be holding onto the broom. 'Course, that would have been a little rude to mention, but I was sorely tempted.

"You have very charming friends," he said. "Roxanne and Lexi. I asked Lexi out before, but she declined for some reason." He shot me a dazzling smile. "Roxanne looks too tough, but you seemed gentle and kind. I wouldn't want to get on your bad side, thought. Heaven knows what you did to James, he looks like someone shoot him with a stunning curse and he just got revived." His voice took on a gloating tone.

I stifled a yawn. "Erm, what do you think about Finnegan?" I asked. "Nice, or what?"

"Or what," Toby snarled. "He gave me detention, the prat."

"Don't call him a prat!" I said, my voice rising.

"Okay!" he said. "I won't!" He looked genuinely afraid and I realized that I was standing up. Rosmerta was watching me curiously from the bar, and I sat down again. "Why don't we go," Toby said awkwardly. "Maybe to Zonkos or something."

"I don't think we can. We've talked away our time." I couldn't hide the tinge of disappointment in my voice.

"Well, we should do this again. I don't think I've had this much fun for _ages_." He gave me a smile, but this one wasn't dazzling, it was just pure happiness and I recognized the boy that I madly fell in love with all those years ago.  
But still. "Yeah," I said dryly. "We should."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Finnus rise from his seat in the shadows.

I caught up with Finnus when he was leaving the bus and grabbed his arm. "What were you doing, spying on us like that?" I snapped. "Did James put you up to this?"

His eyes darted from side to side.

That was all the answer that I needed. "The _interfering prat!_" I growled. "I'll kill him. What were you going to tell him?"

Finnus clamped his mouth shut.

I drew my wand (which was, incidentally, rosewood with a unicorn's hair. Just thought you ought to know). "Since you're a Gryffindor," I said in a low voice, my wand not even quivering, "you'll know how talented I am in curses. Don't tempt me to practice one on you."

Finnus gave an exaggerated sigh. "Honestly, Addison. You have a way with words." He gave an easy grin. "Alright. All I was going to tell him was that you looked bored with Toby and even yelled at him."

My wand touched his Adam's apple. "Don't you dare. If you do and I hear a single _word_ relating to it, I swear, you are not going to make it out of Hogwarts unblemished."

"Fine. Deal." Finnus rolled his eyes and flicked a strand of his curly short hair from his eyes. He stuck out his hand and we shook and I put my wand back into my wand sheath.

Two years ago, Roxanne had bought me a wand sheath. It was a thin sheath of leather to store my wand and knew that I was its owner. Therefore, it would only stick to me. Quite generous of her, once I think of it.

"The Quidditch Match is tomorrow," Finnus continued. "Do you want me to tell James that you'll be cheering for the Gryffindor team?"

I hesitated.

Finnus raised his eyes and gave another sneaky smile.

"Fine then," I said, feeling resigned. Finnus broke out into a bigger grin. "But don't tell James that it was meant for him, and also tell him that I'm cheering for the Gryffindor team, _not for him_. Got it? Good."

"Got it," Finnus said.

"Er, right then. I'll be going. And _not a word_."

Finnus clamped his mouth shut and gave me a wink.

"Lovely." With that, I ran for the Gryffindor common room.

Bloody hell, I hate Finnus and his overly smug smile and his false promises. If he tells anyone, I will _murder_ him. MURDER him, you see?

No, scratch that. I hate James Sirius Potter.

**Er, so yes. Today was Saturday (in their world) the day for Hogsmeade. This story is going pretty fast, actually. Tomorrow is going to be (drumroll please... :D) QUIDDITCH GAME! No, not the actually finale Quidditch game, but the one that decides which two teams are going to compete for the Quidditch Cup. Er...did I get that right? I dunno. So, REVIEW!**


	10. A Quidditch Game

**Well, here it is, finally, the tenth chapter of Addison. I don't know why, but this one took me longer than usual, and by the end I was like, "_phew_!" It isn't my favorite chapter, neither my longest, but I hope you all like it nevertheless. Cheers!**

"I don't get why you're still ignoring him," Roxanne griped.

We were in the dormitory, where I was flatly refusing to go down and eat breakfast, because it would mean seeing him. And I did not want to do that, no matter how much my stomach growled.

"Please?" I begged. "You're one of my best friends, Roxanne..." I clasped my hands together and looked up at her beseechingly.

Roxanne, with much swearing and cursing at me, finally got up and stormed off into the common room where I heard a _very_ familiar voice.

"Hey Roxanne, do you know where Addie is?"

Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Double crap, triple crap.

"She's not up there in the dormitory, that's for sure."

There was heavy sarcasm put in Roxanne's voice.

James gave a low laugh. "Exactly why are you down here?"

"She wants me to get food for her."

James' laugh grew louder.

"OH SHUT UP JAMES!" I yelled and then covered my mouth.

He and Roxanne were openly laughing now.

I changed out of my pyjamas and stalked downstairs, where James and Roxanne were waiting. Both of them had matching looks of unbearable smugness and humor, which I found completely maddening, so the first thing I did was step on James' foot.

"OUCH!" he yelled.

"THAT'S FOR GETTING MAD AT ME!" I shrieked. Then I hit him with a textbook that I snatched from some unsuspecting second year. "THAT'S FOR SENDING FINNUS TO SPY ON ME! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU COMPLETE, IDIOTIC BASTARD?"

James only managed a shocked look. "But you are coming to the Quidditch game, are you?" he asked pitifully.

I sent him a look of deepest loathing. "Only if it's to boo you when you fall off your broomstick."

That was fairly mean, but he deserved it.

* * *

Breakfast was full of glares as James and I held at each other. My Gryffindor scarf was around my neck, but I was pulling it between my fingers; stretching it and downright near ripping it.

"You look like you want to eat someone," Lexi remarked as the Gryffindor team came down the walkway, with their bloody captain _strutting_ at the center. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was clapping—except for me. "I can guess who."

I successfully managed in ripping my scarf.

"Oh, crap," I muttered. "_Reparo_."

"You know that you'll forgive him in a day or two..." Lexi hinted. Her eyes smiled at me as well as her mouth.

"You know that I won't..." I hmmmed at her.

"Oh, come off of it, Addison."

"LEXI! He sent a spy! On my date!" I crossed my arms and glared at the said-suspect, who was sauntering casually out the hall, flocked by his little gold-and-red bedecked Quidditch players. "What kind of a mate does that?"

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows that Toby has a fetish for letting everyone know what he does with his girlfriends."

"I'm more respectable than that," I said with dignity. "That's just perverted, Lex."

"Ah, shut up, Addie."

We finished up our breakfast laughing and insulting each other, as well as attracting a lot of attention from the people around us. With various ways, they all said, "SHUT UP!"

We didn't take the hint.

"You're quite funny when you laugh, did you know that?" Lexi asked. "You start taking these little gasping breaths, as if there isn't enough oxygen in the air."

"Psh. No I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"No, you do."

"Yes, I don't."

"What the hell?"

I gave her a superior smile and stood up. "Lets go grab seats so we can get a good look at James falling out there."

"He's a natural at a broom," Lexi said. "I don't think that he'll fall off."

"Then I guess that I'll have to hex him off, won't I?" I gave her a bleary smile and we grabbed seats.

"Is that one for me?" Toby asked with his dazzling smile, pointing at the one next to me that we reserved for Terri, a nice, though quiet, seventh year who we usually sat with during these Gryffindor Quidditch matches. She's very wicked at yelling at people and give me and Lexi a good laugh..

Any other day, I would be gasping out, "Of _course_ it is, you _must_ sit there." But it was the day after Hogsmeade, and, as a result, I wasn't feeling very charitable towards him. "Sorry," I said instead. "Terri's sitting there. Perhaps some other time, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, looking a bit shocked, but climbed down the steps to his friends.

Lexi looked like she was about to laugh. "Wow, Addie. Wow. You really got him hanging on by a thread."

"Hmph."

Terri plopped down into the seat next to me. She had dishwater yellow hair and steel gray eyes that sparkled silver when the sun shone right into them. Of course, she didn't like it when the sun shone into them, but when the sun shone on her, suddenly, she would look very pretty. Her hair would get lighter, her complexion...well..yeah. "Busy morning, isn't it? The Slytherins are out for blood."

Lexi laughed. "What tipped you off?"

"I could hear Joey boasting that they would win the cup this year. Then some Gryffindor punched him in the face, so we didn't hear that much afterward."

Suddenly, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins hurtled out of the places where I guess they were before and formed a formation. James and the seeker from Slytherin were higher above the other teammates. Madam Hooch came out and mounted her broom. She threw the Quaffle in the air.

"AND THE GAME BEGINS!"

The commentator, who was named Elias Fagen, had a nice, strong, deep voice. "AND ROXANNE GETS THE QUAFFLE, SHE HURTLES UP AND DIVES DOWN! OOH, THAT WAS NICE! AND SHE TOSSES IT TO ALBUS, WHO CATCHES IT AND OH! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped along with everyone else. Albus was a favorite of mine.

"ELLA HITS THE BEATER AT 'KINLEY! SHE HITS HIM AND HE DROPS THE QUAFFLE. HUGO GETS THE QUAFFLE! OH NO! DARIUS HAS JUST RAMMED INTO HIM! PENALTY FOR GRYFFINDOR! AND ROXANNE MAKES IT! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"They're doing fairly well—but where's the snitch?" I asked.

"James' looking for it," Lexi pointed out. "Do you think that he's going to find it?"

"I hope so," I said. "If I don't hex him off."

"James will," Terri said with certainty. "He'd better."

"JAMES HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! HE'S DIVING, AND LOOK AT THAT FACE HE'S PULLING...HA HA HA...ANYWAY, QUINTUS HAS JUST SHOT A BLUDGER AT JAMES! OOH! THAT'S GOING TO HURT!"

James recoiled. The Bludger had hit his nose, and it was bleeding copiously. He didn't seem to care and was off in a shot, trailing little blood specks in the air.

"Is he alright?" I asked, forgetting that I despised James Sirius Potter for the moment.

"He only has a bloody, possibly broken nose," Lexi said. "Madam Pomfrey will fix it in an instant."

"AND ROXANNE HAS THE QUAFFLE AGAIN! SHE SCORES! TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! KINLEY HAS THE QUAFFLE. HE DUCKS UNDER GRYFFINDOR'S DEFENSE AND SCORES! TEN POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN!"

James was making a face at Elias and was yelling something that made everyone laugh.

"VERY NICE OF YOU, JAMES, BUT BACK TO THE GAME, SHALL WE? KINLEY'S SUCCESS SEEMS TO HAVE RUBBED OFF ONTO THE TEAM. DARIUS HAS THE QUAFFLE! ELLA AIMS A BLUDGER AT HIM, BUT IT MISSES, TOO BAD ELLA. BUT SHE HAS THE GOOD LOOKS OF HER MOTHER..."

"BACK TO THE GAME, ELIAS!" Professor McGonagall yelled into the microphone.

"RIGHT, SORRY PROFESSOR. JAMES SEES THE SNITCH! HE GOES DOWN!"

James dove at a breathtaking speed. All of us jumped out of our seats and watched. He nearly had the snitch-

when a big bludger hit him on the back of his head. He jerked forward and was still.

I think I may have catapulted over a few people and was one of the first to get to James. "James!" I yelled. "Are you okay?"

Blearily his eyes opened.

"Oh god, you're not dead," I said. "Good."

"I don't die easily," he said and a half-grin flickered on his face.

"Madam Pomfrey is coming and—what's that in your hand?"

James looked at his hand and a grin etched onto his face under all that blood. There was a golden glimmer in it-

The snitch.

"AND HE HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The Gryffindors started to cheer.

"Friends?" James asked.

"Mates," I said, and helped him up.

Madam Pomfrey told me to go away while she operated on him, but I was still smiling. We were friends again.

But I was still going to chew him out for sending a spy to me.

**Uh, the ending was sort of bad...but anywho...**

**REVIEW!**

**Please?**

**Oh, and thanks to all who got past the first, awful chapter. You all rock!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. WHAT?

**This is a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really (did I mention really?) short chapter. So short that I'm so surprised that I even wrote it. I mean, this is nothing compared to my first chapter, but still...holy camolly. **

**Love,**

**Me**

"Wake up."

"Wake up James Sirius Potter."

"I swear, if you don't wake up, I'm pouring this vase of water all over your face."

"Oh, so you're not waking up?"

_Splash._

"AGHHH!"

"Ms. DeVillers, if you insist on disturbing my patients, I will be forced to send you out!"

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey. Won't happen again."

"Addie..."

"Shut it, James."

James was sitting bolt upright and was soaking wet—all thanks to me, of course. I flashed him a smile and he scowled back. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

I batted my eyes innocently at him. "What, did you want to miss the Quidditch party? It's in ten minutes. Madam Pomfrey has to give you the 'go ahead' signal for you to go. Everyone's waiting for their beloved captain and Gregory has already smuggled in a couple gallons of butterbeer."

"Ah, I knew there was a reason that he was my mate," James said.

I scowled at him.

Two minutes later, after frantic bantering, Madam Pomfrey allowed our beloved team captain (Ha!) to go to the party. Of course, she threatened to saw off my pretty little hands and feet if James gets hurt again, but hey! It was a good enough cause.

"Just lean on me," I said with a sigh after James staggered and swore again. "That way, I won't have to bear the hearing of your colorful words."

He gave me a lopsided smile and a cheeky wink and grabbed onto my hand, pulling me down. "OUCH, NOT THAT WAY JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

"Sorry," he said. It sounded fake and I hit him on the side of his head.

We reached the Gryffindor Portrait of the Fat Lady, who was snoozing. "Wake up!" James yelled, waving his hands.

"Stop it, don't put her in a bad mood," I reprimanded him. "Excuse me? Fat Lady?"

"Well!" the Fat Lady said.

"Addie, there's something that I need to tell you," James started urgently.

"Just a moment," I said. "Thimblesome."

"No, it's urgent-"

The portal door swung open to a roar of noise.

Roxanne hugged James and they jumped up and down. Then Ella Chang, and all the rest of the team joined in.

"WE WON!" they shouted. Butterbeers were passed around and James tipped some down his throat, guzzling it down. James and I were laughing together when Toby snatched me away and kissed me.

On the lips.

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG.

Wow.

Amazing.

I tore myself away to see that the common room was still partying. No one had seen the kiss that had lasted maybe...ten seconds?

Except for James. He was staring at me. I gave him a little smile and he offered one back, though it looked like a grimace, and so we went on partying.

We partied for a long time and then all went to sleep.

So, good night.

"That was incredible," I sighed. "He's a good kisser."

"Ugh," Lexi said. "Spare me the innocence of my ears."

Roxanne gave a half-hearted smile. "I guess he is. Not that anyone else in our group of friends has snogged him yet."

"Right," I said. "I guess so. Lex?"

"Erm," Lexi said. I looked at her with wide eyes and she dissolved in laughter. "Really, Addie! You think that I'm that slaggy?"

"Well," I said, trailing off. Lex glared at me and we started to laugh. Loudly. And when I say loudly, I mean Professor-McGonagall-scowling-at-us-loud.

"C'mon," I said. "We've got to get to Transfiguration."

Professor McGonagall was looking unusually stern when we went to Transfiguration. "I have an announcement," she said in her high-quavering voice.

The room quieted.

We were seated in a different room. This one was large and oval, with little benches. James, Finnus and Krin were seated together and yammering to each other cheerily. Although they shut up when Professor McGonagall told them to be quiet.

"Our school has decided to do a play!"

_What?_

**So... *rubs hands together* review?**


	12. Oh dear, a play

**SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE, i know, i'm crappy...but at least I updated! My rules below-**

A play? What the effing hell was McGonagall talking about?

"A play about the 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune' Tales of Beedle the Bard', 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot' and 'Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump.' Roles will be assigned and only the Seventh Years will be doing this."

"WHAT?"

McGonagall flicked her wands and sheets of paper were distributed to us. I looked at mine and raised my eyebrows. What on earth was this?

"You will have to make sure that you will perform this sheet of paper in front of Professor Finnegan and Professor Slughorn. They will be giving out the parts, so make sure that you are there at nine o' clock today."

TODAY?

I looked at Lexi and she looked back at me, the same panic mirrored in her eyes.

"Unless you want to be flunked, I should think that you would want to do this play, and if you disrupt everyone by doing it, then you will have to repeat seventh grade."

Oh crap.

"COME ON MCGONAGALL!" someone shouted from behind me.

"Detention, Mr. Madchow!" McGonagall said angrily. "And let that teach you to keep your mouth shut! Class is dismissed, I hope to see you tomorrow so I can read out all the roles. Go!"

Blow drat.

WHY OH WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL?

**Okay, so I was telling myself that if I make shorter chapters, I can update quicker. So, from now on, no chapter will be more than 2000, but I SWEAR that I will update every week, unless I get grounded or something. So, how about that? Sorry! AM going to work on chapter 13...**


	13. Lily's Dilemma

**So, here is the thirteenth chapter. I swear, there are going to be so many chapters, but they're all going to be pretty short. As in short short. Like about 500 words short. Occasionally, I go over that, but for the minute, here's the next chapter. Cheerio!**

"What is wrong with Minnie?" James asked as we walked along.

"I don't know," I said. "But why did she have to choose this year? I don't remember the seventh years doing it last year!"

"They did," Lexi reminded me. "You're just an idiot."

I glared at her, and then tossed my hair. It was in a braid, so it whapped James in the face.

"Ouch!"

"Stop being such a baby," I snapped at him, and then Toby came up, flashing that lovely and enchanting smile of his. Some paintings fainted. "Oh, hello Toby." My voice was lacking enthusiasm, as everyone might have clearly saw.

Lexi gave Toby a faint smile. "Oh. Hello."

James nodded once in his direction and flanked me protectively. I rolled my eyes.

Toby smiled at me, and ruffled the top of my head. Have I noted how much I _hate_ it when people do that? It's so annoying! I mean, I'm only about five inches shorter than him, and all he wants to do it ruffle my hair. I'm a girl! I like my hair, no matter how infuriating it may be at some times.

"What do you want, Toby?" I asked.

"What, can't I see my favorite girl?" he asked teasingly, with a fat smile on his face, the arsehole. But he was still amazing looking. I felt the girly side of me start to swoon again, and apparently I must've looked like it, because Lexi elbowed me in the side. Then I remembered that awful date of ours, and reeled myself back.

James snorted. At that moment, Albus came running up. "JAMES! JAAAAMMMMEESSS!"

"What?" James asked, looking slightly irritated. Albus' wide green eyes were absolutely terrified.

"Lil-lil-lil-" he stammered out.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Al. It's alright. Just say it."

"LILY GOT CURSED!" Albus spat out. "By that Goyle person, or something like that."

James turned so white that he looked like a sheet, and then turned dark red. "I'm going to kill him," he snarled. "YOU HEAR ME? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"JAMES!" I shrieked, and then held him down. "Stop it! Lily needs you now!" People in the hallway were staring at us, but I didn't care.

Lexi moved to my side. "James, stop," she said comfortingly.

James bit his lip and started to walk off. Lexi and I went after him. "See you later, Toby!" I called to Toby, who was just standing there, looking dumbfounded.

I knew why. It wasn't every day that you saw James Sirius Potter loose his temper.

**Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**Please? I'll give you a wand- maple with a strand of unicorn tail.**


	14. Oooooohhhhh dear

**Another amazingly short chapter! I am on a roll, lol, ;D**

**Well, okay then.**

Lily looked almost dead. Her hair was around her face in a red blaze, and her very own face was pale, peaked and white. Her brown eyes were shut, and her hands folded serenely on her stomach.

James staggered.

"She'll be alright," I whispered. "Hopefully."

"We've called your parents," Professor McGonagall said softly.

Lexi was paler than normal, and there was a solemn look in her eyes. All of us loved little Lily. She was the spitting image of Ginny, and Harry swore that she looked a mite like his mother, Lily Evans. Which, I suppose, was the reason that they named her Lily. But right now, she looked dead.

James staggered again and collapsed in a chair. I gave an exclamation and tried to make him comfortable, but right now, he looked close to tears.

I've only seen James close to tears about two times. The first time, it was in third year. He tried to give a bunch of flowers to a girl, who cruelly rejected them with a snobbish laugh. Lexi and I, in outrage, sought her down and cursed her, but when James saw our handiwork, he asked if it was us and we said that it wasn't. The second time was in fifth year, when his girlfriend was cheating on him. Later, Lexi and I went to her and did the same thing.

It was fun.

But right now, it was not fun, seeing James. I couldn't exactly curse Lily, because it wasn't her fault.

But- a small smile crept over my face – there was that idiot Goyle...

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lexi and I were huddled over near the Slytherin house, waiting. Presently, the Goyle person came up and we hexed him with about fifty jinxes.

"Yeah!" I said, and high-fived my friend.

"And what is this all about?" a cold, crisp voice said before me.

I turned around and felt myself pale.

**A cliffy! Anyway, I'm currently (like, right now) reading an AMAZING BOOK called "The Singer of All Songs" by Kate Constable, and I can honestly say that I love it! I can't wait to finish it and read the rest of the trilogy! AHHH!**

**Review please?**


	15. ROSIE!

**Sort of a pointless and crappy chapter...sigh...darn... Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers and story-alerters for, erm, I guess reviewing and alerting this story! Yeah! hahaha!**

**I am so weird. Lol.**

**Some of you may have noticed that I have changed the story summary. The little extract will be coming in the winter holidays, when Addison thinks that she might-_just might_-have feelings for James Sirius Potter. That doesn't give away the plot-I hope-but it does give away a little hint. (hint, hint!)**

**Anyway, I have the strangest thought that maybe you guys are tired of hearing me prattle and actually want to get on to the story! So...go on...**

Lexi and I gulped as we looked up at the one, the only, Draco Malfoy.

"Euhhhhh," I muttered.

"You're not supposed to be here," Lexi sputtered. "You're not in school!"

"AHAHAHA!" came a laugh from behind us.

"What?" Lexi and I spun around on our heels. Scorpius and Rose were cracking up behind us.

"You-should-have-seen-your-face!" Rose said.

"Gosh, Rosie," I said, pretending to be offended. "I never knew you could be so cruel! Wait, why aren't you with Lily?"

"Lily?" Rose said, her face crinkled. "You mean Lily Luna?"

"Yeah," I said.

"What happened to her?" Scorpius asked.

"She's ill," Lexi said. "That fat arse hexed her."

"Oh," Scorpius said.

Rose gasped and spun around. "Oh no! Lily! Me coming!" And with that, she ran down the hallway.

"You two are so cute together," Lexi said fawningly to Scorpius.

A violent red blush spread on Scorpius' face. "What? No! What? No! What?-"

"No," I finished, and cracked up. "I'd better get to James. He's pretty upset."

"Don't tease me about Lily in front of her," Scorpius warned.

"Oh puh-lease," Lexi said. "We wouldn't dream of it."

We gave evil smiles to each other.

James was asleep by the time we were back. Rose was next to Lily's bed, an uncommon look of sadness on her face. She was in sixth year, and Lily was in fifth, but right now they looked like little children.

"The Weasleys are _huge_," Lexi said in awe. "I'm not even joking."

I sighed. "I guess. Hey, about that play thing-"

"It's been a long day," Lexi broke me off. "Don't even get me _started_ on the play, or you'll never be able to speak again."

"Oh shut up," I said. "Shouldn't we do our homework? I mean, we have like, two rolls of parchment for silly Binns."

"VISITING HOURS ARE OVER!" Madam Pomfrey said. "Out, out!" James jerked violently, and we dragged him away. Rose and Scorpius were cracking up.

We all scampered. James, Rose, Lexi and I went to the Gryffindor common room, while Scorpius went to Slytherin. I can honestly say that he is the best slytherin that I've ever seen. Some people've hexed him before but he never retaliates. He's too sweet, too kind. I can see why he would love Rosie. Rosie is sweet too, with her soft brown hair and her large brown eyes and that smile on her face all the time.

I stole a look at James. He was trudging along.

"Oh stop it!" I said, and gave him a big hug. "Stop moping for Lily. It's all right. Nothing's gonna happen to her."

"I hope," he said gloomily.

We entered the common room and went to work. After a few hours, we bid each other good night and went, soberly, to bed.

**I have just decided that my newest addiction is Arthurian legend. Sighhhh, i'm going to learn all about it... (evil laugh)**

**Review please!**


	16. Lislefriends?

**Just finished watching 'How to Train Your Dragon' for the millionth time or something. It's always amazing to me. I mean, I love how toothless is so cute and I'm just like AWWWWWWWWWWWWW.**

**Sigh. So. On to the story. I already have chapter 17 ready, but I'm going to try and finished a few chapters before tomorrow, because tomorrow, it's going to be busy busy busy! I don't know if I'll be able to post, but I will if I can. **

**So, onto the story again, shall we?**

Lily got well, eventually, and James was relieved. We- as in Lexi and I- were too, because that meant a) he would stop moping about, b) Lily was better, and c) we could finally get work to that stupid effing play of ours. The auditions were tomorrow, but we weren't really sweating it.

"Ready for the audition?" Lexi asked me. Roxanne looked at me as well.

"I guess," I sighed.

"Oh please," Roxanne said with a little wave of her hand. "It's not as if someone's like, going to like, I don't know, like-"

"Stop saying 'like'!" Lexi snapped.

"Like, sorry," Roxanne said with a grin. Lexi growled. "Anyway, it's not as if someone's going to really stress for it."

"OMG!" Lisle said as she whirled past. I spun around, thinking that she was talking to us, but apparently she wasn't. My tutor. Such a lovely person. She shot me the death glare as she walked away. "I heard that in the 'Fountain of Fair Fortune', someone has to kiss someone else!"

"OMG!" the girl next to her squealed. "I hope it's James. Or maybe Finnus. They're absolutely hot. I just wish that Teddy was still at school, like he was when we were in first year. Man, I absolutely hated Victoire, but now that she's not in this school anymore, I guess she's alright. Dominique is okay as well."

"Della?" Lisle said sweetly. "_Shut up_."

Which reminded me. I had tutoring with her again today.

My life sucks.

I stormed into the library. Lisle was already there, and when she looked up, there was a thoughtful look on her face, and also a bit of tiredness. Tiredness. Is that even a word? Apparently, it must have been hard to be mean to everyone all day.

"Sit down," she said politely. I hovered around, surprised. "I have to ask you something."

"Uh, okay?" I said and tried to walk around the table. My shoes caught on my laces and I nearly tripped, catching myself on the table, which shuddered and shook. I am so awesome. Finally, I located the chair and sat down across from her, hand on my wand.

"I think we should stop hating each other."

Whatever I had expected, it wasn't this.

So, I did what every other cool person would do. I choked on my spit.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Well, it's mostly because of your charming friend James," Lisle said and a dreamy gleam came into her eyes. I stared at this side of the girl that I had never seen before. "He's really quite the man, isn't he? Well, he dashing well came up to me and asked why I hated you. Of course, I..erm...might have told him some reasons, but I assure you, none of them were awful."

"So you want to be friends because of James?" I asked.

"Goodness no!" Lisle said, looking shocked. "Of course not. I don't want to be your friend as much as you don't want to be mine. But I don't quite like having people hate me, so lets be...acquaintances! Yes, acquaintances. We don't have to be nice to each other, we just have to be okay."

"Erm...right..." I said, a little confused.

"Well, shall we get onto studying?"

Studying to Lisle was a hell lot easier when we weren't mad at each other. Once or twice she actually made me laugh and I learned a lot more than I thought I would. She giggled a lot as well, and the time flew.

"Bye!" I said, with a real smile on her face. She shot me a small grin.

Sigh. I love making new acquaintances.

**I know, that was totally random. Lisle making friends with Addie? But I have a reason why, haha!**

**I accept anonymous reviews as well, did you know that? **

**So. REVIEW! **


	17. I really hate James

**hello hello hello! Thank you for all the reviews (especially to stormdog11 hehe) and here is another chapter. **

I cornered James in the common room after.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly.

"Thanks for what?" he asked innocently, hazel eyes gleaming.

"You know for what," I said.

That night, I heard something coming from the common room. A rustling noise.

_"Lumos_," I whispered and walked down clad only in my shorts and overbig T-Shirt.

It was James. His back was towards me and he was staring at a small picture in his hand. Carefully, I crept behind him and peeked over his shoulder.

It was a picture of a man with hazel eyes and black hair-just like James. In elegant script were the words, "James Harold Potter" on the bottom.

"James?"

James jerked and spun around. His eyes were wide. "Addie?"

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the picture.

"Just my grandfather," he said.

"And you're staring at a picture of him?" I asked. "Uh...this is awkward."

James cracked a smile, but otherwise still looked serious. "He's dead, although everyone knows that already. Died trying to protect my grandmother, he did."

"But why are you looking at a picture of him at around twelve o' clock?" I checked the clock. "Whoopsies. I mean two."

"Because tonight was the night that he died," James said quietly.

I bit my lip. "It's not your fault," I said. If it was anyones, it was mine. After all, vulgar voldy was my grandpapa.

Urgh, that sounded so weird.

"Because he looks like me," James said. "And my dad says that as well. Everyone who knows my parents say that. McGonagall. And so, now I feel like I have a special tie with James Harold Potter. It's like...it's like we were related."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my head.

"It wasn't your fault. And James Harold Potter was a good man. This sounds sappy, but you're a good guy...er...man too, and he would, er, be proud of you."

James stared at me and burst out into laughter. "That was one of the most awful condolences that I've ever heard. Woman, what _do you read_?"

"Erm," I said, annoyed now. "Well, I can see that you are obviously not in need of any comfort, so I'll just be going then." I walked to the girl's staircase.

James grinned. "Right, woman. And um," I turned around, and he pointed towards my clothes. "You should definitely dress like that more often."

I huffed angrily at him. "Go choke in your sleep, Potter."

"Ooh, potty is it now!"

Oh, I hate James sometimes.

**And now...duh duh duh DUH! Here is the new chappie! Am currently writing chappie 18**


	18. Auditions, auditions

**I cannot even start to tell you how overwhelmed I was when I opened my email and saw that there were 'round 5 new reviews. And I was like, "OMG!" So I want to thank all of my reviewers, because you all are effing AWESOME! RAGHHHH!**

**Sigh. **

**Love, Me**

Lexi woke me up the next day. "AUDITIONS ARE TODAY!" she yelled in my ear. "SO WAKE UP!"

"I thought you weren't excited about them," I groaned.

"Yeah, but then I woke up and realized that if there's a hot guy for the knight in the Fountain of Fair Fortune, and I get the role of Amata, I might be able to kiss said hot guy."

"And if it's like, Dixon?"

Lexi scrunched up her nose. "Ew. Gross. NO. No, not at all. That would be weird and wrong. And gross. And disgusting."

Dixon was a creepy stalker who devoted his time between me, Lexi and Lisle.

Ughhh. Nobody except for a few people in this whole school likes him. Also, he eyes the fifth years.

Yeah, James is on the verge of telling McGonagall about Dixon because, ahem, Lily's a fifth year.

Sigh.

So. We zipped through school and then it was the auditions! You had to perform a few lines of the play.

I am so going to fail.

"Next," McGonagall said and I stepped up.

"Erm, 'Why? Why should I drink when all I hated is gone? Sir Luckless, I bid thee to drink!'" I stopped as I realized that I was reading the lines of Amata.

"Go on," McGonagall said.

"But it says here that after Luckless bathes, he kisses Amata on the lips," I protested.

"So?" McGonagall said.

So I gasped to midair and pretended to snog midair, all the while blushing furiously. "I didn't even try out for Amata!" I told Lexi after the practice, still turning red. "And I can't believe that-that-that I had to snog mid-air."

"But you have snogged someone, have you?" Roxanne asked from my other side.

I sputtered and bit my lip. "Erm..."

"Great Merlin, you haven't?" Lexi gasped.

"What hasn't Addie?" James asked, running up to us. "Oh wow, that sounded weird."

"She hasn't-" Roxanne started and I clapped a hand over her mouth.

"snogged someone," Lexi finished.

"I hate you guys," I snarled.

"The feelings mutual, darling," Roxanne said.

"You haven't?" James asked me.

"Of course she hasn't!" Lexi said. "Always with her head in a book, she probably thinks that her first kiss should be something extremely special. Not trashy!"

I flushed, because that was exactly what I thought. "Erm..."

"See!" Roxanne said triumphantly. "It's easy to kiss someone?"

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah," Lexi said, and without warning, grabbed a random guy from the crowd and pecked him on the lips. "See. Nothing to worry about."

The guy staggered away. "So, erm, meet you tonight?" he asked hazily.

"Yeah, sure," Lexi said, grinning at him

"You're lucky that that dude was single," Roxanne said warningly as that dude walked away.

"I cannot believe you guys," I said. "Snogging random people! That's molestation!"

"Right," James said skeptically.

"Of course," Roxanne said.

Lexi batted her eyes playfully at me. "We all believe you darling. Now hurry up and snog someone!"

**Kind of a pointless chapter, really, now that I think of it. Anyway, am going to start on chappie 19.**


	19. ARE YOU KIDDING MCGONAGALL?

**I can honestly say that "The Donut Eater", "stormdog11" are my most frequent reviewers. But you two rock! :D**

**Anyway, so, this was one of the easiest chapters to write, and I laughed while I wrote it, just imagining Addison. Just telling you, this is what she looks like-Black hair that's sorta wavy, and she hates it because it gets so tangled and messy, and her blue eyes are sort of grayish blue. She doesn't think she's pretty. Lexi-before I forget-has darkish blonde hair and green eyes with an easy laugh. James-well, I don't think that I should tell you because I just showed that he looks like James Potter. **

**hahaha!**

**Anyway, just saying, but there's going to be a little Albus Potter/OC, Rose/Scorpius, Lily Luna Potter/OC, Roxanne/OC and Lexi/someone...hahaha. **

**Anyway, this is an abnormally long author's note, so I'm going to go on to the story? k?**

The next day, Lexi dressed herself up and woke me up at about six. She was all hyped up about the audition results, which would come out at breakfast, and she kept twirling around, whacking me in the face and giggling uncontrollably. Her face was all dolled up with makeup, and dangly silver earrings hung from her lobes.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at her.

"Oh, hehehehehe," she twittered.

Gosh, I hate it when she's hyper.

Roxanne, thankfully, didn't care about the auditions as well, so we just dressed and headed downstairs. James looked bored at breakfast, and Toby kept coming up and kissing me on the cheek, which is sweet, but unfortunately, I never really want someone to kiss my cheek when I'm eating a whole bite of toast smothered with jam. Needless to say, my pumpkin juice is now all over the tablecloth, and Lexi is now laughing her head off.

Then McGonagall came in with a long roll of parchment, and the seventh years hushed. I coughed and Lexi hushed me. She taped up the roll and walked to the teacher's table.

And then there was an uproar.

"I GOT BABBITY!" someone screamed.

"I GOT ATHELDA!"

"HOW DID SHE GET AMATA! RAWWRRR!"

"WHAT THE EFFING HELL? THE HOPPING POT? I DON'T LOOK LIKE A POT, DO I?"

"Of course you do, darling."

"I KNEW HE WOULD GET SIR LUCKLESS. I JUST KNEW IT!"

"SHE GOT AMATA? BUT THAT MEANS SHE GETS TO KISS HIM! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"O-LA-LA! TWO BEST FRIENDS ARE KISSING!"

"Who do you think got Amata?" I asked James. We were some of the only seventh years that were sitting down. Lexi was in the crowd, and so was Roxanne. Even some of the sixth years had looked at the paper.

"Lisle, maybe?" he replied.

"Then who's her best boy friend?" I asked. "After all, someone said that two best friends are kissing."

"No idea. What do you think you got?"

"Hopefully the part of a shrub."

Roxanne and Lexi raced back, giggling uncontrollably, much like Lexi had earlier on this day. "You'll never guess who got Sir Luckless and Amata!" Lexi said.

"Who?" I asked, and took a big bite of toast.

"Addison and James Sirius Potter."

I spat out my toast onto the table. James dropped his goblet. We stared at each other.

This play is going to be awkward.

**I think that somewhere in this story, there's going to be a few other POVs. Like James', Roxanne's, Lexi's, and maybe-JUST MAYBE-Lisle's. But for the most, it's going to be Addie. Addie. Huh. It could be short for Adeleigh, Addison, Addro-path? Huh. **

**Anyway-just a quick note-This is going to be one of those stories that actually have a happy ending. Because me like happy endings, k?**

**And what do you guys think about the summary for this thing?**

**Review please? **


	20. I don't want to kiss him!

**Because I simply felt like it, I have decided to double update. HELL YEAH!**

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-" I sputtered. "So you're saying that I am going to have to kiss-" I pointed at James, "HIM?"

"And I am going to kiss-" James pointed at me, "HER?"

"Yep!" Roxanne said.

We started yelling.

"BUT SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!"

"WHAT THE HECK? JAMES AND ME? THAT'S TOTALLY UNCOUTH!"

"I DON'T WANT TO KISS MY BEST FRIEND."

"NEITHER DO I!"

"I'M NOT A BAD KISSER."

"WELL, HOW DO I KNOW? I'VE NEVER KISSED YOU BEFORE! THIS PART SHOULD GO TO LISLE!"

"YES IT SHOULD!"

"OH WOW, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH. IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP?"

"WELL, AT LEAST IT WOULDN'T BE AWKWARD."

"I'M AMATA? WHAT CRACK-POT OLD FOOL DECIDED THAT?"

"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!" That was both of us.

By that time, most of the school were staring at us as we stormed up to the head table, up to Professor McGonagall, who looked up. "Yes?" she asked.

"WHY AM I PAIRED WITH HIM?"

"WHY AM I PAIRED WITH HER?"

Professor McGonagall raised one thin eyebrow. "I was under the illusion that it was a good idea."

"WE'RE BEST FRIENDS-"

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO KISS-"

"HIM? WHY HIM?"

"WHO GAVE YOU THIS IDEA?"

"Professor Dumbledore told me that it would be an excellent idea for me to put Addie and James together."

"Dumbledore's dead," I said.

"His portrait told me, then."

"Raghh," James snarled.

**Anyway, see ya!**


	21. Drabbles 2

**This is actually a fairly long chapter. I mean, I think that it might even get over a thousand words once I'm done with this author note.**

**So. This is what I have to say-**

**THANK YOU-ALL OF YOU-FOR REVIEWING. Your reviews are what makes this girl happy-sob sob. **

**I re read my story and realized that I had put that Addie had snogged someone. So, if you read, I have corrected that mistake. **

**Anyway, onto the story, yeah?**

"You know," Lexi told me. "I thought you snogged someone in Fifth year."

"Yeah, well, he stole my first kiss, but not my first snog," I said gloomily, looking over the script. "I found the kiss."

It was worse than I thought.

_Amata: Sir Luckless, thou should drink! You deserve it the most!_

_ Altheda: Of course. _

_ Sir Luckless:I shalt, then. _

_ (He jumps into the fountain, and splashes around. When he comes out, his eyes alight on Amata in joy.)_

_ Sir Luckless: My love! Thou art the radiant sunset, and sunrise, with fair beauty unsurpassed. _

_ Amata: Why, thank you, m'lord._

_ Sir Luckless: Wilt thou not grace me with a kiss?_

_ Amata: Of course._

_ (They start snogging)_

"NOOOOOOOOO" I shouted.

"My love!" James said, leaping from a bench to kneel by my leg. "What is the matter?"

"Oh, shove off James," I said, nudging him away with my foot.

Toby came, looking distressed. "Addie, darling, I just heard that you got Amata, and your friend got Sir Luckless. James, do you mind switching with me for Adeline?"

"My full name isn't Adeline," I said. "It's Addison."

Toby flushed a little bit. "Sorry. Er, my cousin's name is Adeline, and you two look somewhat similar, and so-"

I stood up and started to walk to Toby. "Toby-" And curse me, I slipped on some stones and fell on the ground. "Wa-AGH!"

"Addie!" James said, and raced to my side.

I felt extremely stupid just then. I mean, who slips on stones? However, my head was throbbing and there was an immense amount of pain on my arm. I looked at it and found that Lexi had put her bookbag on it. That's why. Lexi, though she hates to study, has the need to carry her textbooks around all the time.

"Get your bookbag off my arm," I grumbled. "And OW OW OW! My head hurts, Toby, it is not a good time to put it in your lap." Immediately, I flushed, feeling like those words were strangely perverted.

"Sorry," Toby muttered and put me back on the ground.

"OW OW OW, the ground is subtly harder than someone's lap, so if someone would please help me up, I would be glad to go to the hospital!" I snarled. "Sorry. Agonizing pain makes me a bear," I added as an afterthought, realizing that I sounded ungrateful.

"Yes, I found that out in first year," Lexi said.

Professor McGonagall swept down. "What on earth happened, Ms. DeViller?"

"I tripped and fell on the back of my head," I said.

"Yeah, it was like you floated for a second," sniggered James.

"Shut up arse," I snapped at him.

"Ooh, temper temper!"

"Keep from vulgar language in my presence," McGonagall snapped brusquely. "Ms. DeVillers, off to the hospital wing, and Mr. Potter, please go with her."

"Yeah, yeah," James said and helped me up.

"OW!"

"Sorry about that Addie."

"You'll be sorrier when I'm done with you," I said in a low voice.

"Oh? In a broom cupboard?" James asked, with an evil smirk. I yelped and pushed at him.

"NO! NOT THAT! I mean the yelling, screaming, done with you!"

"You can do that in a broom cupboard."

I groaned. "You're impossible."

"Thank you," he said. "And by the way, I love the script."

I punched him in the arm.

"OUCH!"

"HA!"

"POTTER! DEVILLERS! DETENTION!"

"See what you got us into?"

"ME? Potter, it was wholly your fault."

"You keep acting like I'm not a friend of yours."

"Shut up already before we get detention."

"Nah, even Dad got detention sometimes. He says that it's nothing really, but I've gotten it loads more times than he has. I think I ought to get a medal." James puffed his chest out proudly, and flashed me a wicked grin.

"You are impossible," I groaned.

"Why thank you," James said, and winked.

"Ow, ow, ow, hurry up and get me to Madam Pomfrey."

"Poppy? She's nice."

"_Poppy?_ You know her by name?"

"Yeah well, I've seen her enough."

"Have I told you how much I hate you?"

"Not today, no!"

"I hate you."

"Today, yes!"

"Shut up!"

"Ahaha!"

"Shut up!"

"Bwahahah!"

"SHUT UP JAMES SIRIUS POTTER OR I SWEAR, I WILL HEX THE PANTS OFF YOU!"

James gave a wicked grin and I realized that he was going to make another snarky comment. "If you wanted my pants off so bad, you could've just asked."

I yelped. "BAD IMAGES, BAD IMAGES!" and threw my hands over my eyes. "Owwww, my head."

We went into the hospital wing, where Poppy-er, Madam Pomfrey-took care of my wounds and rushed James out.

"I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore, 'kay?" he asked as he was ushered out.

"Fine," I said, drifting off to sleep.

**Sort of a weird chapter, but sort of fun to write.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D **


	22. Jamesie Poowith who?

**This was a VERY EASY CHAPTER TO WRITE, and also reveals a few things. I hope that once you read this, you'll be able to pick up other hints. It's James' POV, and reveals...a secret. O.O.**

**I absolutely cannot believe that I have over 50 reviews. Have I told you all how much I love you? **

**Anyway, special shoutout to Leena Lionheart, whom I remember very well from another story of mine. Thanks a bunch, Leena! I have to tell you, though, at the end of this story, I will include a list of all my reviewers and thank them. So. **

**Onto the story, eh?**

_James' POV_

I walked down the hallway, and to the gargoyle. "Cockroach Cluster? Lemon Drop? Acid Pop!" With a grumble, the gargoyle slid away and I walked up the staircase.

Addison's white face wavered to the front of my mind and I tried to push the thought away. It was no time to think about her. I needed to talk to Dumbledore.

"DUMBLEDORE!" I yelled, going into the empty office. The portrait looked at me kindly. "What do you mean by pairing me with Addison?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "Well, you aren't exactly mad at me, are you?"

Slowly the anger drained out of me. "I guess I'm not," I said grouchily. "But I'm not used to having to kiss my best friend."

"Ah," Dumbledore said.

"How did you know?" I asked abruptly.

"Addison is one of the only ones oblivious to it," Dumbledore said.

"Right," I said and sighed. "I'll just be going then."

So I walked to the common room. Two girls stood up from the chairs. One was Lexi, and the other was Roxanne. I would've found Lexi pretty, but she was one of my best mates, and it was obvious that she didn't like me. It would be awkward if we dated.

"So," Lexi purred. "You and Addison, huh?"

I felt myself flush. "So?"

Roxanne grinned. "ADDIE AND JAMESIE SITTING IN A TREE! S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G," she hollered.

"Merlin, woman, keep it down!" I huffed. Although, there wasn't really any need to. We were pretty much the only ones in the room.

"Well, you have to admit, it is pretty funny," Lexi said. "And you do have detention together. Alone. With plenty of shagging time."

"Oh hell no," I said. "She's one of my best friends!"

"Right," Lexi said. "But still, Addie and I haven't shagged anyone yet, and aren't planning to, but it is funny."

"Shut up," I said.

"Why?" Roxanne asked. "You already told us in third year that you were madly in love with Addie. Those feelings haven't changed, have they?"

I felt the heat drain out of my cheeks. As much as I wished to tell Roxanne that they had, indeed, I would have been lying. Very much lying.

Good grief. I'm in love with one of my best friends.

**GASP! Jamesie-Poo is in love with Addie!**

**Gasp!**

**Anyway, review?**


	23. Bah Humbug

**I think this is seriously one of my crappiest chapters. And no matter how much I make it look, Addie is very much in love with Toby. RAGGHHHH, my own character makes me mad. **

**:P**

I walked out of the hospital with an ice pack. No matter how much I'd pleaded, Madam Pomfrey-the sneaky little bugger-told me I simply had to go to detention.

Crap.  
Anyway, so there I was walking with a throb on my head, going to McGonagall's office. Peeves howled above and pelted me with a water balloon.

Oh wow. This is just great. A lump on my head and soaking wet.

James touched my shoulder and I shrieked. "Relax, Addie, it's just me."

"Oh, hey James," I said, scowling. "PEEVES! GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN...erm...GHOST!"

"MAKE ME," Peeves howled back.

Creepy, crappy little bugger.

My head hurt, anyway.

Detention sucked. We had to clean out stupid little cauldrons without magic, and also now, my knuckles hurt.

"Addie, we should probably get back," he said thoughtfully, gazing outside.

"You think?" I snapped.

"Oh come on Addie. Be a-"

"If you say happy camper, I will murder you," I said.

"Happy, lost-in-the-woodser," he said.

"Bah humbug," I said and scowled.

James looked at me with a little funny smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

He smirked.

"What?"

"You!" he said. "You're...funny...when you smile."

"Thanks a lot," I said. "I mean, that's _so_ flattering."

We were outside the portal door now.

"You're a good friend," he said, and then brushed a strand of my hair away from my face. His hand was cold, and goosebumps rose from it.

Oh bugger.

Then he went into the common room.

Think of Toby, think of Toby, think of-

Toby.

Think of Toby.

Think of Toby.

"LEXI!" I said after I burst into the common room. "Where's Toby?"

"Going off for some dirty snogging?" Lexi asked, not even looking up from her book.

"What? No! No! Not at all! Lex, you're so perverted. I just wanted to ask if we were going to go together to the next Hogsmeade," I said. "I don't snog people that frequently, Lexi. I don't just grab random people and snog them." I coughed significantly.

"Of course," Lexi said and winked.

Bugger. I hate her.

**Oh well, review?**


	24. Decisions are made

**This is...duh duh duh duh! The next chapter! WOO HOO! Aren't you excited? I'm excited. And I was pleasantly surprised when I realized that yesterday I got 900 hits on all of my stories. **

**I knew that there was a reason I loved you all. :D**

**Soooooooo.. Onto the story, eh?**

The next day, I sought out Toby and he confirmed that we would very much be going to the next Hogsmeade together, he hoped. So I grinned at him and said that we would, and he kissed me.

Sighhhhh. My lips are still tingling.

"You look happy," Lexi noted.

"I guess," I sighed, and turned another page of my book. It was a muggle romance, something about a person called Jane Eyre. I was nearly finished with it.

Lexi twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "There's going to be a dance, you know," shsaid thoughtfully. "Slughorn says that we can bring as many people as we want, so I'm bringing you, James, Roxanne and maybe even Toby."

"Nah, I don't like dances," I said. "And I don't have any suitable clothing."

"Which is why you are going to cut your date with Toby a little short and come with me and Roxy to find some suitable clothing. Even James is coming, for Pete's sake, and you know how he hates to dance."

"I should know," I said sarcastically. "When we danced together for a dare, he stepped on my foot."

Lexi grinned and heroically tried to hide it. "I mean, boo, sorry for you."

"You can just laugh," I said. "But my feet were aching for days after."

"Why didn't you go to Madam Pomfrey then?" James asked from where he was standing behind me.

I whipped around so fast that my book hit his stomach and he keeled over on the floor groaning. "JAMES! I'm so so so so so so so so so SORRY! AHHH! SORRY!"

"It's all right," he whispered. "But you ought to keep that book under lock."

I grinned. "Do you need help?"

"No, it's alright," he whispered, bending over. "I'm alright. I'm awesome like that."

"Well I'll help you up," I said and helped him up. "You're going to the dance? I hate you! But Hogsmeade is only five days ago...perhaps I can sneak out of it-"

"You are NOT sneaking out of it!" Lexi snapped. "You are going to do it, no matter what, and no matter who much you groan and moan about it, it's no use. Because you are going to do it! Isn't she, James?"

I looked at him pleadingly, but he laughed hoarsely, leaning on my shoulders and said, "Yeah, Addie, you have to go."

I dropped him.

"OI!" he said and he crashed down onto the floor.

"You're despicable!" I snapped.

"You know you love me," he sang. "And the play rehearsals are beginning today."

Arse.

**What a beautiful final word for this chapter. **

**So. Review?**


	25. Rehearsals ohhhh dear

**Fun chapter to write, really.**

**Special thanks to The Donut Eater (love the name) and stormdog11 for being my best reviewers. I meant, yesterday, about ten minutes after I posted the chapter, I checked my inbox and both of them had already reviewed. **

**Lol. So I love you guys SOOOOO much! **

**Love, Me**

Later that day, I was ever so rudely dragged to rehearsals by...who else? James Sirius Potter.

Have I mentioned how much I love/hate him?

Of course, Toby is the ruler of my heart. Indeed, I can compose about a million poems to him, but I won't. Besides, although the date had somewhat diluted my feelings of affections towards him, I was still in love with Toby and thought him near perfect.

Perfect. Pah. Fine, semi-perfect. I mean, hot, and cool, but a horrible date. He's sweet, I guess, but a little annoying sometimes.

So I love him and hate him. Like I do with James, but with James it's platonic and with Toby, it's anything but platonic. I mean, who fantasizes about their best mate?

Not me!

So, rehearsals were thankfully good for the first part, because they concentrated on Babbity Rabbity. James and I laughed and talked through the whole first part, seated at the very back. Then, McGonagall called, "Mr. Potter, Ms. DeVillers, Ms. Franklin, and Ms. Frodenchour (a girl who was playing Altheda) please come up to rehearse the scene where you find the fountain of Fair Fortune."

I swallowed hard and looked at James.

Because this was the snogging scene.

"Sir Luckless," I said flatly. "Thou should drink! You deserve it the most!"

Frodenchour said, "Of course he does."

"I shalt then," James said, winking at me and I rolled my eyes.

With great décor, he cannonballed into the fountain, making a great wave of water crash out.

"NO!" McGonagall said. "That is not what is supposed to happen! You, James, are supposed to slip in, not cannonball in, because it looks sloppy when you cannonball. Redo!"

I was soaking wet. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER..."

"Yes dear?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

I smacked him on the head.

"Start from the beginning!" McGonagall called.

Somehow, after a few more retakes, James managed to slip quietly in the water and splashed around half-heartedly for a few seconds before charging out, soaking wet, and said, "My love! Thou art the radiant sunset and sunrise, with beauty unsurpassed!"

"Why thank you, m'lord," I said, feeling like I was about to crack up.

"Wilt thou not grace me with a kiss?" he asked evilly.

I cringed. "Of course," I whispered. He came in, and when we were about to kiss-

-I turned my head so that he got my cheek.

"CUT!" McGonagall screamed. "You're supposed to kiss him, Ms. DeVillers. What's the matter? I thought that James would be an ideal choice because most of the girls in this school are dying for him to kiss them anyway."

"I don't want to kiss my best friend!" I yelled.

McGonagall may actually had rolled her eyes! What's up with that? "Right now, he's Sir Luckless, not your best friend. Now, because I will be nice to you, the Babbity Rabbity people, and the Fountain of Fair Fortune people are dismissed. Wizard and the Hopping Pot, come up!"

Phew. For a minute I actually thought that I'd have to kiss him.

My hands began to shake. Oooohhhhh dear.

**I wanted Addie to have a nervous habit, so from now on, whenever she's nervous, her hands will begin to shake. **

**Review?**


	26. Shopping, drat

**Pointless chapter really, but I'm a girl and I gotta have my fun :D. So, they go shopping and buy dresses...lol...the dance is going to be so much fun. **

**The dance, just saying, is in about six (?) chapters. So...onto the story.**

I never believed in fairy tales. Not one whit.

But here, with Toby on our second date, it was actually quite fun. We went to Zonkos, had butterbeers and laughed together. It wasn't as awful as the first date, and he brought me an enchanted rose that was edible and tasted of spun sugar.

Yum.

Delectable.

But unfortunately, I had to cut it short because Lexi charged up to me, spewed out some nonsense to Toby about finding me a dress for the dance, and he told her that SHE COULD TAKE ME AWAY! TOBY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!

Sigh. So now, I was being forced to go through racks of dresses with Roxanne and Lexi. Even Lisle is looking for a dress, and she and I, and her friends and my friends are having a great laugh together. Sometimes one of them would make a snobby remark and then say, "Whoops, sorry," because they honestly didn't mean to.

It's funny how being friends with your nemesis can really change your life.

Anywho, Lisle finally found a dress-she was the first one to find one, really. It was a pale, shimmery green that wavered between aqua and blue, and looked marvelous on her. All tight and shining, with ruffles and a sweetheart necklace.

"You look lovely," I said. Even though I didn't care about dresses, I thought that it was for her.

Next was Lexi. She found an emerald green dress and we joked that she should be the Slytherin Princess. It was simply cut, like it was for the medieval times, and had all this golden embroidery on it. Slowly, all of Lisle's friends found dresses. Now, there was only Roxanne and me left...and then Roxanne found a lovely red raspberry dress and it was just me.

"She should wear blue," Lisle said critically to Lexi, looking at me.

"Wha?" I asked.

"Yeah, blue," Lexi said. "It'll match her eyes."

"Ooh, and silver!" Roxanne said eagerly. "Because don't you think it'll look just darling?"

"It won't look darling," one of Lisle's friends said. "It'll look stunning!" Everyone hastened to agree.

Raghhh.

So they all went away in a mob and came back with a long dress draped in their hands. They held it up and I gasped, and then was embarrassed that I did. I mean, who gasps?

But I couldn't help it. The cloth was stunning, a pure blue that was precisely the shade of my eyes, and there were silver scrolls glinting in the light. It was modest, with a simply cut style that resembled Lexi's, except simpler. A soft silver cloth was used for an overskirt, but was slashed in the front and back so the rich blue cloth underneath could show.

I felt stupid for saying it, but it was beautiful. Honestly. I've never wanted to be one of those valley girls who blushed and simpered at every dress, but this was just...woww.

I tried it on and was pleasantly surprised to see that it fit perfectly. So I took it off, went outside and bought it with that pocket money that my aunt gave me.

"So, that's it?" I asked hopefully. "No more shopping?"

Lexi laughed. "Fine. No more shopping. Happy?"

"Just brill," I said.

**So...review?**


	27. Fishhead

**What do I say? Hmm...the first part of this chapter is really mainly just Filler Chapter, and so therefore shalt be named something as boring as "Fishhead." Yeah, I like that, actually. So I'll name it Fishhead.**

**Read on, I guess.**

More rehearsals, bah! I mean, honestly, who would want to waste their time with rehearsals? I say, just wing it.

And get a bad grade on our grades, of course, if we really did wing it. Apparently, the play was about 20 percent of our final grade, something that made everyone start yelling. And I mean, REALLY? REALLY MCGONAGALL? What if you weren't good at acting? What would happen then?

Of course, I'm drabbling.

So, Lexi, Roxanne, Lisle, Evangeline and I were all heading to the table, laughing and sharing jokes, when James comes up. Lisle, of course, starts to blush. She told me that she was irrevocably in love with James, something that I think is from a Muggle book...something about a vampire that "sparkles". Erm...

"Hey guys," James said casually.

"Hi James!" Lisle said chirpily. "What's up?"

"Hey Lisle," James said. "Nothing much. Just wanted to see how you all are doing." Finnus came from behind him. "And also, you've met my mate, Finnus, right?"

"Charmed," I said, glaring at Finnus, remembering my failed first date with Toby. "Something makes me think that he looks stalkerish-of course we know who he is, James. You've been mates with him for years! Do you think we're idiots?"

James tilted his head. "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

I threw a book at him and he transfigured it into a piece of parchment. I snatched the parchment from the floor and transfigured it back, glaring at him the whole time.

"Why is she so crabby today?" he asked Lexi.

"She's a little befuddled about the play," Lexi said, smirking. I whacked her on the shoulder. "What? You know it's true! I mean, you even came to us after ranting and raving and- OW WOMAN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"SHUT UP!" I told her.

"Fine, fine," she said.

"So, who are you guys going to the dance with?" James asked.

"Oh, I'm going with Greg," Lexi said, her eyes misting over. "Such a lovely boy."

"He is hot," Evangeline said, "but I'm going with Eric Mangua."

"I've been asked, but I've declined all of them," Lisle said, her eyes on James. I smirked, knowing fully well why she declined.

"I suppose that I'm going with Toby," I said decisively. "I mean, he hasn't asked officially or anything, but that's what datees do, right?"

By this time, we were sitting down and pulling some food across.

"I haven't asked anyone yet," James said.

"Me neither," Finnus said. "Handsome rogue, see?"

"Oddball," Lexi shot at him and he winked lazily at her. "Girls want time to figure out what they're going to wear, see, so you better ask someone."

"Hope much, Alexis?" Finnus asked her.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "You wish, Fishhead."

Something about this exchange made me think a little more. The way Lexi always seemed to get mad when Finnus was around, the way he was more cockier around her than anyone else, the exchanges that they had-

-and suddenly, I began to smile.

Lexi liked Finnus.

****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE****

**I just wanted Lexi to have someone, because she seemed to be like a girl Sirius, so I was like, I need her to have someone. Exciting, huh, because they're like...totally together. **

**There's going to be a few James POV chapters because right now I actually have a pretty good idea about where this story is going. You'll feel a little more sympathetic to Lisle and I (hope) actually get to like her, but on the other hand, you are going to really REALLY, REALLY hate a few characters before I kick them out of this story for a while. **

**Haha, foreshadow much, me?**

**So, Review?**


	28. Opposites Attract

**I'm begging for two reviews for this chapter-PLEASE-because then I shalt have 80 reviews! WOO HOO! And after that, my goal is a hundred...**

**Won't be able to update tomorrow, unfortunately. Sorry. very very very very very very very sorry.**

**Sighhh.**

**Love, **

**me**

I waited for Lexi by her bed, and when she came in, she saw me waiting for her. "What?" she asked.

"Sit down," I said.

"What? Am I in trouble?" she asked, laughing. "Addie, you are so queer sometimes."

"No one's around," I said.

"Bite me," she said, rolling her eyes. "Really? The dorm's empty. What did you want to say?"

I leaned in close and said, "so how long have you liked Finnus?"

You really should have seen her face. It turned chalky white, which made her green eyes stand out even more. She started nervously playing with a strand of her hair. "What do you mean?" she asked in a carefully disguised voice.

"Lexi, Lexi, Lexi," I said in a disappointed tone. "How long do you think you could have hidden it from your best friend?"

She bit her lip. "Okay...how long have you known?"

"Just today," I said.

"Am I really that obvious?" she asked weakly.

"Only to me," I said, grinning. "So. Spill. How long have you liked him?"

"Ages," she said. "You cannot believe how relieved I am to say it. I've liked him since...fifth year?"

I shrieked and hit her.

"OUCH! What was that for?"

"Not telling me; your supposedly best friend! How could you?" I asked, but I was smiling.

"Well, it's just something that I'd want to hide," Lexi said, ducking her head and blushing. "I mean, I don't know if he likes me back, and I don't want to appear a silly, soppish girl, so I just settle for acting like I hate him."

"Well, that's the wrong choice," I said. "Flirt with him a bit; the way that you seem to get mad when he's around just seems unnatural. You're a naturally pretty girl; flaunt that."

She gave me a sidelong look. "Uh-huh. What's with you and Jamsie-poo?"

I flushed. "Nothing! Toby is my boyfriend and my dearly beloved. James is my unwilling snogger, because we just happened to be stuck in a stupid play together!" When did this conversation turn to me?

She gave me that look; you know, the one that makes you feel all awkward and uncomfortable, because it is apparent that your best friend does not believe you. "Right."

"Well, you and Finnus are meant to be," I said, knowing that I probably had a maniacal look on my face right now. "So we're going to make sure that you look like an absolute babe at the dance, so he knows what he's missing out on."

She squealed and hugged me.

But after all, what are best friends for?

**Ahhhh, Lexi and Finnus were a good couple, I think. I mean, they're both play-people and are both cocky, and handsome/beautiful. Whilst Addie and James are the complete opposite...Addie's quieter and not so popular...and James is super mega popular. But as they say, opposites attract. **


	29. I am so dead

**Quick update today-but fairly long chapter, if I may say. Heh, that rhymes.**

There are very few things in life that I truly get excited for.

A date with Toby

Something with my friends.

Muggle movies and books.

Other than that, I have to admit, I lead a fairly boring life, but right now it's finally picking up. I mean, an actual DANCE! I haven't had one for a year, or I guess attended one. Lexi always wanted me to, but I never really had the time.

But now...now...

Since the revelation in which Lexi liked Finnus, I had been really watching those two until James told me to stop gawking like an idiot and eat already. The way they babbled to each other and glared at each other I found completely adorable, to Lexi's annoyance.

Sigh. I love my life right now.

James' POV

**Two weeks ago, when Lisle was talking to him:**

"JAMES! JAMESSS!"

I turned around, and there was Lisle, running towards me, with her black hair swinging around her face in a glossy sheet.

"Yes Lisle?" I asked impatiently. I'd never been that nice to her, ever since Addie came to the common room in third year, crying her guts out because of Lisle.

"I had a epiphany," she gasped out.

"A what?" I asked.

"Epiphany. I had an epiphany that I really needed to talk to you about," she said. She dragged me to a broom cupboard.

I looked at it fastidiously. "In there?"

Lisle rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to molest you, if that's what you're worried about."

I stared at her for a moment. The Lisle that I've known for the past seven years would've probably wanted to molest me-and more, pardon me for saying. And that Lisle usually didn't act all normal to me; she usually acted all flirty.

"Fine," I said.

"Good," she said. "Now get in and let me talk."

It was dark in the broom cupboard and cramped. Then she whispered, "Lumos" and made her wand light up.

"What was your epiphany?" I asked patiently, figuring that the sooner we got this over with, the sooner I could get out.

"I was thinking why you never asked me out," she said bluntly.

Awkward silence.

"Oh merlin, I told you I wasn't going to molest you. Anyway, so, I was thinking why and then I was thinking back about all the times I asked you out and you always looked somewhere else. So, one time, I asked you and you looked somewhere else, and I actually looked somewhere else, and it was your friend Addie see-oh merlin are you alright?"

I was choking on my spit.

"Good you're alright." Was Lisle blushing? She was blushing, but not in a flirty way, more like in an embarrassed that she had to admit it way. "And so I realized that you liked Addie."

My head hit the wall. "That's it. I'm done for."

In my mind, my brain raced through a million ways Lisle could use this information to humiliate me. Maybe she would tell Addie and Addie wouldn't be my friend anymore. Or she could stand up on the table in the Great Hall and announce it to the whole hall. Maybe she would send out letters to the whole school.

Lisle looked slightly irritated now. "Don't act like that, James Sirius Potter!" Funny, that was what Addie always called me...raghhh. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

Wait-what did she say?

"You aren't going to tell anyone?" I asked, my voice squeaking.

"No, I'm not," she said. "Instead, I'm going to become friends with Addie."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "But not to just cut it off with her. I just want to see if she likes you too- and it's interesting to become friends with your worst enemy."

"Knowing Addie, she would probably be curious too," I grumbled.

"Right," Lisle said. "And if she comes to you, saying thanks for making me become friends with her, just say, 'you're welcome'. Because that's my cover story."

She winked at me and was gone from the broom cupboard before I could say anything else.

It took me a minute to register what she just said.

Merlin, I am so dead.

**So, this is another one of James' POVs. I have chapters until 33 done, and so I get to deserve a break! WOO HOO!**

**Review?**


	30. I got asked out?

**I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH! ALMOST 90 REVIEWS! AHHHHHHHHHHH! I LOVE YOU ALLL!**

**Sighhhhh. **

**And to the many reviewers who asked for more Addie/James moments, they're coming, they're coming...**

Long ripples of steam floated around me in mystical whispers, brushing my face with little damp swirls. They looked completely innocent and peaceful.

Right now, I was anything but that.

I was frantically putting ingredients into my potion, which was supposed to be turning a bright purple. It was a muddy green.

"Times up!" Slughorn called.

"Crap," I said under my breath and accidentally knocked a unicorn hair into the potion. It turned a bright shade of purple; the precise color. "What the..."

"Ms. DeVillers," Slughorn said, sounding utterly surprised. "This is a beautiful potion. Masterfully done! Ten points to Gryffindor."

I beamed. Today was going to be a good day, I could tell.

And it was.

Toby asked me to the dance officially, and to no one's surprise, I accepted. To everyone else's surprise, other people asked me as well. I was surprised as well.

Just because I want to, I am going to write down the list of all the people.

Drew Marbleheim: He asked Lexi out before, and she didn't like him, so now he's moving on to me. "I have a boyfriend!" I told him, and to my shock, he said, "So? Think about all the things we could do in a broom cupboard." Lucky for me, Toby just happened to be going by at that time, and hexed Drew. Lexi also hexed him as well.

Kuller Har: He has an odder name than Krin Jugglenut. So, he was a little more decent than Drew, just asking me, but I had to tell him that I was going with Toby. He sighed and said, "I thought so."

Joshua Thom: He's a nice guy, but he's a fourth year. Creepy. I had to let him down, but he sighed so much that I kissed him on the cheek because I felt so sorry for him. James batted his eyes at me and started sighing so much that I whacked him on the head with a textbook.

Finnus: When he asked me, I just stared at him and Lexi choked on her drink. Then it turned out that it was a dare, and he won 15 gallons. Sigh. That wasn't very nice, but at least it was still evident that he didn't like me.

My goodness, what is the world _coming _to?

James asked Lisle, for unknown reasons, and because I knew that she liked him, I was happy for her. She was all giggly and excited about it, and I knew that they would be the ultimate perfect couple.

But why do I feel so _empty?_

That was selfish Addie speaking. And now, kind Addie will punch selfish addie in the face and tell me to be happy for my friends.

Sigh. This dance is going to be fun!

**Oh, and when I said I had 33 chapters done, I meant that I had chapters up to chappie 33 done. Sorry for the mistake!**

**Review? Please?**


	31. THE DANCE part 1

**AHHHHH! IT'S THE DANCE! This chapter is divided up into two parts, and the second of which I will put up tomorrow :D. I know, I'm so evil. But I love being evil...**

The fact of the dance kept me flying high for the rest of the week, and then it was there.

THE DANCE!

Lexi woke me up at ten to get our breakfast. The whole school was buzzing with anticipation. It was a Saturday, so nothing was really happening, and everyone just lounged outside for a while. The sun was high in the sky and warm-but not blazing. Puffy white clouds floated everywhere. We laughed and chatted and did homework.

And then it was five o' clock in the evening already. All the girls-Lisle, her clique, Roxanne, me, Lexi went and started doing our stuff.

Lisle looked amazing in that pale green dress of hers. We let her black hair cascade down mostly, and then put the rest in two small braids that we pulled away from her head and fastened behind the back. Then the rest of the clique, which was easy because they knew how to apply makeup. Lexi was easy too, because she could put on her makeup herself, but Roxanne and I were the problem.

They started on Roxanne first. Touches of red lipstick and dark red blush, with red eyeshadow, she looked amazing when they were done with her. Then me.

They decided to let my hair down, and when I shrugged into my dress, they oohed and aahed. They put blue eyeshadow on my eyes, and mascara, with pale pink lipstick and light blush.

We took turns in the mirror and decided that we were all babes. Utter and amazing babes.

I giggled at the word.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Lexi squealed to me.

"Finnus is going to be knocked away!" I said. "Oh, and that other date of yours."

Lexi rolled her eyes and blushed a little more under her makeup.

And they were. James and Lisle kissed each other on the cheek and complimented everyone. "You look lovely too," James said, winking at me, before going to Lexi, who he gave another extravagant compliment. Lexi's date looked awestruck, and Finnus stared at Lexi. He was going bachelor-style, which meant that he didn't have a date, and was going to dance with whoever caught his eye.

I hoped one of those girls was Lexi. And she was, she was that stunning.

Toby caught my attention with a small kiss on the lips. "You look beautiful," he said, but his eyes kept returning to Lexi and Lisle. Lisle was busy dancing with James, and Lexi was drinking a butterbeer.

Am I missing something here?

"Let the dance begin!"

I danced with Toby, and laughed with all my friends. Sometimes, other people asked me to dance, and I accepted, dancing and whirling along. My black hair somehow stayed naturally pretty (perhaps a charm casted by Lexi) until it was twelve o' clock. The first-to-fourth years went away, but the fifth-to-seventh years stayed. That's when it started to get wild. Suddenly, the teachers were gone and everyone began snogging in corners, or dancing real close.

Somehow, I felt like something was going to go wrong for me tonight.

**Awful foreshadowing, really. **

**So, many of you have been saying, "GET. RID. OF. TOBY."**

**What would you say if I told you Toby and Addie would get married?**

**(puts on armor)**

**Nah, just joking. Review!**


	32. THE DANCE part 2

**Sorry to all of you who wanted a romantic scene with Addie and Jamesie-Poo dancing, but that scene is in the winter holidays...heh heh heh. There are going to be a LOT of pairings in this story-I'm getting dizzy just thinking about it!**

**Anyway...on to the story?**

And I was correct.

I lost Toby for a little while, and in that little while, Lexi came running to me. Tears were running down her cheeks and she hugged me so tightly and sobbed.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" I asked her. "Did what's his face cheat on you?" I scanned the room for her date, my grip on my wand tightening. "That little arse-"

Lexi shook her head, sobbing.

"What's wrong?"

Lexi looked at me. "I don't blame you if you hate me-and I swear that I think you will, but Toby told me that he had to talk to me about you." And then she broke out into more sobs.

I went cold. But no matter what, I swore to myself that I wouldn't hate my best friend, even when she was this broken.

"Shhh, it's alright," I soothed her. "What happened?"

"He-he-pulled me aside-and-and kissed me," Lexi said, crying some more. "I'm so sorry, Addie. And then he started to try-and-and try and shag me, but I told him no and slapped him. How could he do this to you?" She sobbed even more. "I can't believe he would do this to you! I knew that you would hate me b-b-but I thought you ought to know the truth."

I went rigid.

"Addie?"

How could he do this to me? I'd been a faithful girlfriend, nice, sweet, kind, and not demanding.

"Addie? I'm sorry! I didn't want him to do this to me..." Lexi started crying again. "I knew it. You hate me, d-d-don't you?"

I hugged her. "I could never hate you, when something like this happened to you. I'm going to find that bastard and hex his balls off."

Lexi smiled through her tears. "And I want to be there when you do that?"

I stalked through the crowd with Lexi, looking for Toby. I found him, near the refreshment tables, filling himself a cup. He also sported a very noticeable red mark on his face.

"MY BEST FRIEND!" I shouted. "YOU TRIED TO SHAG MY BEST FRIEND!"

By this time, couples around us were looking at us.

Toby looked startled. "Dear, what are you-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU CHEATING BASTARD! HOW MANY OTHER GIRLS HAVE YOU DONE BEHIND MY BACK? ANY OTHER OF MY FRIENDS THAT YOU DECIDED TO SHAG WITHOUT TELLING ME? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I SHAGGED HER?" Toby bellowed, pointing at Lexi, who gasped, looking angry. "SHE CAME TO ME AND TRIED TO SHAG ME! AND WHEN I SAID NO, SHE SLAPPED ME AND RAN OFF!"

I turned to Lexi, tears running down my face. "Is this true?"

She shook her head. "I would never do that to you, Addie, never."

"Then I believe you," I said.

"WHAT?" Toby bellowed. "YOU BELIEVE HER, BUT NOT ME, YOUR BOYFRIEND? WHAT THE EFFING HELL?"

"I believe her," I said, feeling calmer, "because she's my best friend and you're nothing but a two-timing cheater. We're over."

And with that, Lexi and I walked back through the crowd. Even James was looking at me, mouth agape, but when I passed by, he came to my side and hugged me.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Toby yelled at me.

"I DOUBT IT!" I yelled back at him.

Lexi and I cried together, Lexi because of shock, and me because of heartbreak. Roxanne ran to my side and embraced me, and so did Lisle, and all the clique. People were hugging me, Rose, Albus, and for a moment, I felt safe and free of harm.

(Lisle and James passed a significant look behind Addie's back)

In the common room, James hugged me briefly and patted my back. I cried on his shoulder.

But when the rest of my friends slept, I sat there behind my curtains, crying and crying, trying to relieve the pain.

**YES! I FINALLY GOT RID OF TOBY!**

**(Well, not quite...there's going to be a funny scene with him at the butt of it. LOL)**

**Review?**


	33. I hate Toby

**I can tell you that I started laughing when I read the reviews for the last chapter. None of them were like, "Poor Addie!" or "Oh no!" All of them were, "Huzzah! Toby's gone!" or "YES! TOBY'S DUMPED!" And I was just laughing. **

**A HUNDRED REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLL!**

**So I will update twice today-once in the morning and once in the afternoon...wish me luck! And if you really love me, review-twice!**

I hated Toby.

_Dearest Darling Toby:_

_ You are such a FREAKING ARSEHOLE! How could I have EVER loved you? I thought that I would someday become Addison Wood, but nooooo, you just had to ruin EVERYTHING by cheating on me. WITH MY BEST FRIEND! She's my EFFING BEST FRIEND, you BASTARD, WEIRDO, ODDBALL, CHEATER, RAGHH! I want to MURDER YOU for trying to CHEAT ON ME! I HAVE NEVER cheated on you!_

_ Your ex-girlfriend, _

_ Addison. _

I threw the parchment away.

_ Dear Toby:_

_ HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I WAS A LOYAL GIRLFRIEND! But were you to me? NOOOOOOO! I NEVER EVER EVER have CHEATED ON ANYONE!_

_ RAGHHH!_

_ Addison_

I threw that away too.

_Dear Toby:_

_ YOU STINKING, FINKING, TOILET PAPER STUCK TO FOOT ARSE! I WANT ANSWERS FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!_

_ Addison. _

I threw that away as well.

_ Toby-_

_ I just want to know what I have ever done to you to deserve such TREACHERY! I mean, have I really been that bad of a girlfriend? Was I not pleasing enough? If you were going to cheat on me anyway, why did you even ask me out? Why didn't you ask out Lexi?_

_ Addison. _

I crumpled that one up. Too sappy.

_Yo, Cheater-_

_ You know, I'm glad that I dumped you. You were a no-good &%&$^&! And a pain in the arse to boot. I'm just glad that Lexi told me about it when it started with her, instead of letting it grow, because then my relationship with my BFF and you would have been ruined. Even James would have been a better boyfriend!_

_ Addison. _

I threw that away after crumpling it. It landed somewhere near Lisle's bed.

Finally, I made a last one.

_Cheater-_

_ Arsehole_

_ Addison _

I smiled at it before throwing it away. Short and simple. The best thing.

James, Finnus, Lisle, Lexi and Roxanne all offered to hex Toby for me. But I had a better idea; a prank. One that would be retold for years to come. I told them not to hex him, but they could help me with my prank if they wanted too.

All eagerly agreed.

I love my friends.

What I need for the prank:

A packet of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' special itching powder.

A packet of their special tree powder

A very smart potions person (Lexi and Lisle are brilliant in that subject

A bunch of 1 hour growth flowers

A very clever spell that Harry taught James before James went to school called Levicorpus

The spell 'Engorgio'

And you have yourself a very clever prank

**Anywho, my new goal is 150 reviews! **

**To all of you who hate Lisle-Sorry. I never really wanted anyone to hate Lisle, so it was a little surprising when people starting thinking that she was going to dump Addie as a friend. **

**Er...right. **

**Review? PLEASE?**


	34. The prank

**My second update for the day! Muahahaha!**

**To all you people who like this story, I honestly want to kiss you. For every review, I get all tingly inside and sighhhh. And then when I hit a hundred reviews...HUZZAH!**

**Onto the story...**

There were idle things in life that people just enjoy doing, simply. For me, one of those things was from now on, pranking cheating boyfriends.

So, James, Lexi and I snuck into the boy's room at five in the morning. Well, James waited for us in the common room. We cast a sleeping spell on Toby, who was snoring his arse off (the jerk). First, we sprinkled him with the mixture of itching powder and the turn-skin-to-bark powder to make a truly lovely combination that would make his skin turn to bark and become very itchy. Then we put the flower seeds on him with a sticking charm, and then watered them, so they would grow. We Levicorpus'd all his clothes to the ceiling, and then disguised them so he wouldn't find them. All except for a garishly colored pair of pink boxers with white hearts on them that Lexi and I had ordered specially. Lisle had told me to do (something) to him, and I did it. It was the surprise, and when my friends saw it, they started laughing. As a final touch, we engorgioed his ears and eyes so they bugged out of his head.

"Doesn't he look lovely?" I sighed.

"Yes," James said. It was six already, and there would be people in the hall in around half an hour, so we hurried down, levitating his bed in front of us, and then brought him to the hall, and made him sleep right in front of the Slytherin table.

Hehehehehe. (Evil laugh).

I felt a small pang of guilt for what I did, but most was evilicious malice. Is evilicious even a word? I don't think so...hell, I just made up a word! HA!

Hmph.

When everyone arrived, they laughed at Toby, who was peacefully snoring with the covers over his face. We told people not to look yet-we wanted a grand surprise. And when almost everyone was there, we pulled off the covers and took off the spell.

Toby woke with a start, jerking up, his bulging eyes widening. He was only dressed in pink boxers with those hearts on them. "What the.."

"YO TOBY! SWEET LOOK!" People yelled at him, laughing.

And then he saw that he was in the Great Hall.

And then he saw us, laughing at him.

Everyone was laughing at him. You should have seen him! His skin was as stiff as bark, and those flowers were growing all over him. His ears were HUGE, and so were his eyes! He started scratching himself, and howled when his fingers started to hurt. And then the covers slid off his chest and everyone saw what it said.

"I AM A SEXY BEAST(no, really!)"

The laughter got a hell lot louder after that. James and I were actually clutching each other with laughter, doubled over.

McGonagall came over, a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth, but stern nevertheless. "Addison, James, Lisle, Lexi, Roxanne, detention at my office at eight o' clock tomorrow!"

James grinned. "Awesome. Thanks."

"It was so worth it," I said, sighing.

And then, only then, did it occur to me that McGonagall had said our first and full names.

WTF?

**I made McGonagall say their first names because...after all...she's awesome like that. I think Minnie should have an OC story. Who thinks that too? Eh?**

**Review? Please?**


	35. Drabbles again!

**Thanks to you all reviewers for the last chapter-SilverUkami, you made me laugh like mad, clevernugget, for reviewing so much, The Donut Eater and stormdog11 as always. Also, this chapter is for stormdog11's dog, which was put to sleep :C. Thanks to bananafreak97 and Evisawesome :D**

**Read on?**

James' POV

"It's not going very well," Lisle told me.

I looked at her. "Whaaaaa?"

"You and Addie. I was hoping that going to the ball would make her jealous and actually realize that she liked you in an un-platonic way. But she didn't with that drama of hers. But lucky for you, she absolutely hates Toby now, so it makes it better for you!"

"I don't want her to be unhappy just for my sake!" I exclaimed.

"Who?" Addie asked from behind me.

She looked at us with an odd look on her face. We were in the library and must've been whispering quite ferociously.

"Rose," I stammered. "We want her to have a boyfriend, but Lisle says that she and Scorpius were meant to be, and that I was selfish for wishing her someone else."

Addie rolled her eyes. "Of course they're meant to be," she scoffed. "Everyone knows that-except for Rose. Even Mrs. Potter thinks that they're a cute couple, even if his father is their worst enemy. But everyone knows that Scorpius is the complete opposite of his father- I mean...sighhh." She

She walked dreamily away, lost in thought.

I found myself frowning, inexplicably jealous of Scorpius. And then my mind drifted off into daydreams.

Addie walked up to me. "James?" she asked, sounding very nervous. Her hands were twitching, like they always did when she was nervous.

"Yes?" I asked.

And then she kissed me. And I kissed her back...

"JAMES?"

Lisle was shaking me.

"Sorry," I said. "I was lost in my daydreams."

"Again?" she sighed. "Anyway, as I saying, when I became friends with Addie, it was an experiment. But now, I find myself genuinely liking the girl, while I hated her for a long time. It's very odd."

"I know," I sighed. "But you're a nice girl, Lisle. I'm glad that you're my friend."

Lisle grinned. "I'm glad too."

I kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

**Okay, so some of you guys are starting to wonder about Lisle and her affections for James, and I cannot tell you that they are platonic. Also, this is a kiss scene, but a very bad one (raghhhh), but don't despair, there is going to be a kiss scene in a chapter not-so-far-off! :D**

**Review?**


	36. Pixie Ears

**Okay, so introducing a new character here...i really like her, but it's the readers thoughts that matter, right? :D. And I honestly love you all for reviewing. A hundred and thirty-four reviews? WOW! That's like, fifty more reviews than my other story, which I thought was popular. **

**Anywho...read on...**

I looked at Lisle and James, who were standing by each other. They were perfect for each other...but yet at the same time I was a little shocked. After all, I had assumed that they didn't like each other. But both had black hair and at least a little brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" Roxanne asked me as I trudged into the common room.

"Oh, nothing," I said. "I think I'll be in the dorm for a while; doing homework, ya know."

"Right," Roxanne said, and although she didn't say anything, I knew that she knew something was wrong.

There's a window in our dorm. It has gauzy, opaque curtains, and a wide ledge for sitting on that I thought was absolutely perfect. It has a heavy tapestry above it, and none of my friends (although they knew where it was) really took any thought about it. It had a lame view-except for when it was sunset. And it was sunset right now. So I went behind the tapestry and watched the sun streak the sky vibrantly with orange, pink, and the fluffy white clouds slowly get dark. And then I went out from behind the tapestry-

-and came face to face with a girl.

I knew her faintly. Her name was Caitlin or something like that. She never really talked to us, so we never really talked to her. I never thought that she was especially pretty, but up here, I realized that there was something special about her long pale starlight hair and her dreamy light brown eyes. Her face was delicately sculpted, like a pixies, and I fought the urge to brush back her hair and see if her ears were pointed.

"Oh," she said softly. "I didn't know anyone was here."

"It's alright," I said, smiling. "I didn't know either. Caitlin, right?"

"Catrin, actually," Catrin said sheepishly.

"Why don't you ever talk?" I blurted out, and then could have slapped myself. Her face immediately turned bright red. "I'm so sorry...I'm so stupid, but you never actually talked to us..."

"That's because I have nothing to say," she said.

I frowned. "Oh."

That was all I had to say, really, so I smiled at her and started to head towards the dorm door, intending to walk out.

"I know that your grandfather was Voldemort," she blurted out.

I slowly turned around.

"What?"

**Ahhh, cliffy, huh? So, here's a list of the main OCs in this story so far-**

**Lexi**

**Addison (durh)**

**Lisle**

**Catrin**

**Toby**

**I guess that's all. But I was tossing around names for Catrin, and i thought about Catilyn and then...well...Catrin was the winner. Like Addison! I tossed around Adeline, Hannah, Rachel, and a bunch of other names before even starting this story**

**Also, I've opened up a poll for Secrets of a Seventh Year. Please check it out! On my profile...**

**Review?**


	37. She knows

**YES, i know these chapters are extraordinarily short, but this is about the farthest that I've gotten through a story. LIke, in all my stories, most of them are unfinished after only a few chapters, because I lost interest or someone flamed it. Yep, I've gotten flames and boy are they mean! Whatever, and so, thank YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, i love you all, and this is the next chapter.**

**Read on, reader.**

Catrin's face was exceptionally pale now. "I-I know that your grandfather was Voldemort."

"Shhh!" I said. "Muffliato!" I said, casting the spell around us." When I turned back to her, she was still there, her pixie face still determined. "Alright, Catrin, how did you find out?" My heart was thumping so hard that I felt as if it was going to pump its way out of my heart.

"I-I overheard you talking to yourself one night," she stammered, brushing a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Who've you told?" I asked, panicking. "Any of your friends?"

Her face twisted into a small smile. "I don't have any friends."

I regarded her with a secret sadness. I felt so sorry for her; I knew what it felt like not to belong. But how could I have never noticed her? Sure, she was small, but that was unforgivable of me. I mean, how could I be so _selfish_?

"Oh," I said. "I'm sorry. But did you ever tell anyone?"

"No," she said. "No one would believe me anyone. I'm the loner. I'm the weirdo. You're the popular one."

I was stunned. "Me, popular?" I asked, starting to laugh harshly. "I got cheated on in the middle of a dance, in front of everyone."

"But you handled it better than I could ever," she said. "And you pranked him back. I think I would have just shrunk back into the shadows. Like I always do," she added. "I guess I'm worthless. I'm not the top in the class, not the funniest, the prettiest, or even the most popular. I'm the least popular. I don't have any friends." With that, she waved her wand, and I started as the Muffliato charm shattered around us. She went to her bed and drew the curtains around her.

I lay back in my bed, thinking. This girl obviously had a difficult life, and seventh year had already started. But it was only in the middle of November.

Here I'd been, the past week, thinking that my life was miserable, whilst her life was much more difficult. At least I had James, and Lexi, and Roxanne and now Lisle. She only had her family-and I wasn't even sure if she had her family. What a pathetic roommate, I was, if I didn't even know if she had a mum or dad.

But that could all change.

I smiled to myself as I began to think.

Everything could change for Catrin.

"G'night Catrin," I called over to her bed.

There was a pause before her timid voice wafted over to me.

"Good night Addison."

**I really like Catrin, and she's going to become a BIG part of the story from now on. Almost as big as characters like Lexi, Roxanne, and Lisle, in fact. **

**:D**

**Review?**


	38. A Troublesome Dream

**YES! a chapter that is over 1,000 words even before I put the authors note. Aren't you proud of me? :D**

**James and Addie fluff! AHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm excited. So excited that I'm wriggling right now, and giggling like a right fool. Also, there is the small, insignificant fact that this is going to be my longest story so far!**

**AHHHH!**

**REad on...**

That night, I had a dream.

A dream, that was awkward, and opened new feelings.

So, lets say, that I'm chatting with a person that I can't exactly see his face. I know it's a boy, and I have a feeling-somehow-that he's ultimately sexy. I'm crying my guts out and he says something that makes me realize that he is _so _much better than Toby, and I kiss him and we're snogging and his hood falls off. And I see a pair of very familiar hazel eyes and a very familiar face.

It's James.

Holy crapola.

James Sirius Potter. In my dream, I was snogging James Sirius Potter.

So, when I woke up, Lexi knew that something was wrong. After all, what are best friends for? She brushed my hair and gave me my school uniform. And when I came out, she ushered me to the hall without asking a single thing. I ate my breakfast in silence, trying to sort out my feelings. I mean, he was my best friend.

But that was honestly the best dream/snog that I've ever had. And I've had some with all my crushes, and although they were pretty great, this was the best damn one.

And then stupid James came.

Damn damn damn.

"What's wrong, Addie?" he asked innocently. Of course he asked innocently-he didn't know what happened.

"Nothing," I snapped. "Go away, James."

"Whoa," he said. "Something's wrong, then."

"Just go away, James!" I said angrily. And to my surprise, he did just that after looking at Lisle with a panicked expression. Huh. Interesting.

"Does it have to do with James?" Lisle asked once he had walked away.

I shook my head, lying.

"Are you sure?" Lisle asked again.

"I'm sure!" I said.

"Okay," she said, and dropped the subject.

Yeesh.

Later that day, I walked to the old tree near the lake and sat down heavily. I grabbed a sheet of spare parchment and a quill and idly started doodling. I had just chopped of James' head and was starting to chop it into halves and then quarters when soft footsteps started approaching me.

"For Pete's sake, Lisle, Lexi, James or Roxanne, whichever one you are-heck, even if you are Finnus, I'm fine. Now shove off!"

"I'm not any of them," Catrin's soft voice said.

I froze. "No, of course you're not," I said. "Sorry."

"I noticed your bad mood this morning. Did it have to do with...what we discussed last night?" she asked.

"No, of course not," I sad reassuringly. "I actually haven't really thought about it at all today. I'm just a mite frumpy about the dream."

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Catrin asked, and then flushed. "I mean, we're not close or anything, but the few people that I'm actually acquaintances with say that I'm a really good listener. Basically, they hang out with me to talk about their troubles."

"Ah," I said. "Well, I would love to, but first I have to cast a charm."

I didn't notice when Catrin stiffened when I pulled out my wand and cast the Muffliato charm. "There. Now no one can hear us."

"So," Catrin said and sat down opposing me. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. Never mind that I didn't tell my friends. They didn't know about ol' Voldy being my grandfather, and if this girl knew since fourth year (because that was one of the only times when I had actually told myself that Voldemort was my grandfather) then I guess she could be trusted with something like this. "I had a dream last night."

Her light eyes regarded me curiously, but she didn't say a thing.

"I had a dream, that I was snogging someone."

Something sparked in her eyes. Amusement.

"I had a dream, specifically, that I was snogging James."

Her mouth fell open.

"I know. Odd, snogging your best friend. And normally, that wouldn't bother me, because I've had dreams about snogging people before. But this time, there was such a strong feeling of-of-_something_ that I just have the lingering feeling..."

"Love?" she asked.

I stared at her. "I don't know...I've never felt love before."

"Love? When you look at your mother and father?" she offered.

I smiled wanly. "My mother and father are dead. I live with my great-aunt."

"I live with my father," Catrin offered. "I love him."

"I don't know if I love my great aunt. It's more like affection. Strong affection."

"Then you love your great aunt," she said simply.

"Well, I feel a rush of strong affection to my friends," I said. "That doesn't mean that I love them."

"But you do," Catrin said. "In a platonic way, of course...except for James."

I stared at her, and smiled. That was the first time I've ever seen her crack a joke, and although it wasn't very funny, it still made me smile. "You have strange insights," I said, still smiling. "But I like you."

Her eyes teared up.

Oh dear.

"Catrin-I'm sorry?"

"No, no, it's alright," she said. "I've never had someone tell me that before, though."

"Who do you eat with at lunch?" I asked.

She shrugged. "A book."  
"Eat with us," I said.

"It's alright," she said softly. "On with your dream?"

Catrin was a really good listener. She listened, smiled, and frowned at all the appropriate times, and only stopped me because it was nearly curfew. So we went up to the common room and somehow, she disappeared into the shadows, and I went to sit with Roxanne, who was reading by the fire. A muggle book, I realized, the one from my shelf.

"Feeling better?" Roxanne asked.

I smiled. "Yeah," I said. "Loads better."

**AHHHHHH! Addie had a snogging dream with James! So this fanfic is going to be centered pretty much on dreams, so...yeah...**

**I am sorry to say, but right now I am _begging_ for reviews. Like, on my knees, hands clasped together looking up at you fearsome reviewers with a puppy-dog look on my face...oh dear, I look like a pug when I do that...**

**Review? :o-C (puppy dog face)**


	39. Eating w Catrin

**ex-ex-ex-ex-extremely short chapter this time, but not a record for me. I think my shortest is what- 200 words? Gah! Bad me, bad, me...anywho...time to read?**

The next morning, I looked for Catrin at breakfast, but couldn't find her. So I waited until lunch, and then scoured the Gryffindor table quite thoroughly until I found her. She was in the corner of the table. The food wasn't served yet, so she was reading.

I stood up and walked over to where she was at.

"Where is she going?" Roxanne asked, but Lexi followed me. Lisle did too, then James and Roxanne, and then we all went before Catrin.

"Hi," I said to Catrin.

Catrin looked up from her book and her eyes widened. "Oh...Addison?"

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" I asked, and then sat next to her without asking. "I still owe you for that therapy session that we had yesterday."

"Right," she said.

Lexi sat on the right of Catrin. "I love your hair," she said. "It's a beautiful color."

James sat across from me, with Lisle next to him and her clique fanning out around us, filling in the empty seats. Each of them sent me inquiring looks, like, '_why are we sitting next to this loser?'_

Because this loser was nice.

And she wasn't a loser!

Catrin seemed to open up with Lexi (an effect that darling Lexi has on everyone_) _and started talking about her favorite books, classes, and foods. When the food came, everyone dug in with a gusto, and laughed and talked together.

The next day, we sat with Catrin again at lunch and dinner, because at breakfast she couldn't be found. Two more days passed like that in harmony. And everyday she opened up a little more, and revealed a little more about herself. Even Lisle grew to like her, and even James came to her to yammer to her and have her listen, because no matter how much we pressed, she would never reveal anything about anyone's life. Even mine.

After that, I talked more with James and laughed with him. But that stupid dream stuck in my head.

And it especially did during the play practice.

**Anyway, so please check out my poll and review. Pleasey weasy?**

**Review?**


	40. Lisle's Despair

**Lisle's POV, to show what she's thinking about. And yes, people, we have finally reached the fortieth chapter! WOO HOO! And if you truly love me, open up a new tab, go to my profile, and vote for my poll! And who voted for Voldy to kill Addison? Voldy's dead! HAHAHAHAHA! Anywho, I think that I'm rambling long enough, but I finally reached a hundred pages on a private project of mine, and I was celebrating with a movie. So right now, I really really really like Ice Age.**

Lisle's POV

Sometimes I had the feeling that people hated me.

Which, I thought, was silly. I knew that everyone hated me. I was the mean girl, the popular and cruel one.

Which, I thought again, was true. I was. But Addie and James brought out a softer side in me, a side that none but my closest friends knew existed.

Everyone (as in my friends, Lexi, Roxanne and James) knew of my plan to make Addie admit that she liked James.

It was true that I had fancied James before, but I was over that. Right now, I was trying to make Addie think of James. I told him to be suave, charming, but himself. And to pay some more attention to Addie.

There was that one girl-Catrin-that I was sure, _knew _something about Addie. After all, why else would Addie eat and sit with her and chat with her. But that girl, Catrin, knew about my plan and thought that it was smart. And something about her made me start pouring out my feelings to her (not before I cast the Muffliato charm around us).

"I'm jealous of Addie," I sobbed to her. "Isn't that idiotic? Jealous of one of my newfound friends. I've always been jealous of her-why else would I be so mean and cruel to her. Sometimes at night, I would wonder why James liked her better than me! I wondered why, because I thought that she wasn't as pretty or as popular as me. I was a-_arsehole_. I was so _ugly_, on the inside." I sniffed and wiped a tear away from my face. "But it all changed when I realized that James liked her. As in, loved her. Then I wanted to know why. At first, it was just a ploy-another arse thing of me to do, but now I genuinely care about her."

"Then why do you pretend that you and James fancy each other?" Catrin asked quietly.

"I-I dunno. Maybe it's because secretly, deep down inside, I am still jealous of her. I still like James, and it gives me a pang to see him with Addie, but I rather have her with him than me with him, because if I was with him, then both he and Addie would be sad. And that would bring hell to me-you know it would." I smiled. "Actually, I have no idea whether you know it would or not. I think that it's sad how I know most of the people in seventh year, except for you."

Catrin shrugged. "I blend."

I liked that girl. And she would look pretty with her hair swept up and pearl earrings dangling from her ears.

Catrin tilted her head. "I don't think that you and James are good together."

I sputtered. "_What?_"

Catrin shrugged again. "I'm not saying it because I'm friend with Addie-I don't let my feelings for other people get in the way of truth-but I think that you would be better with someone as vivacious as you. I wonder how many people have asked you out and got shot down just because you were daydreaming about James."

I leapt up, ready to be outraged, but realized that she was only telling the truth. Simple and honest, it pierced me like a terrible, perfect knife. Slowly, I sat down again.

She was right. Many boys asked me out, but I declined all of them. Just because I was waiting for James to realize that we were perfect together.

But we weren't.

Maybe it was time to look for someone else.

**She's finally realizing that she may not like James after all! I really want James and Addie to get together already, so don't yell at me for prolonging it, but just wait! The play is right after the winter break, and they will HAVE to kiss there, and from then on...well...:D**

**Devilish smile, I know. **

**Review?**


	41. Catrin's Secret

**YES! Another thousand worded chapter! I love it when that happens :D**

**So, this is Catrin's POV, and because I thought that she deserved someone, I have someone for her. ^^ Wondering who it is? Here's a hint- VEELA!**

**And at first, I mistakenly wrote, 'Louis has a boyfriend' instead of girlfriend, and I was like, WHAT? when Eve K pointed that kindly out to me (thank you very much) so I had to upload this chapter again...:D**

**Read on...**

Catrin's POV

What do I say?

First things first, I am in love with Louis Weasley. It's a quiet crush, really, but it grows from the fact that he was one of the first people to actually talk to me. I liked him ever since third year.

And then Addie started talking to herself and I found out that her grandfather was Lord Voldemort. But I knew that she was a kind girl and thought that it wasn't her fault that she had a bad grandfather.

"Hiya Catrin," Louis said, swinging by me. "I haven't seen you for a while."

My heart started pounding and I blushed. "Oh, I was just talking with Addie, Lexi and Roxanne...they're nice.."

"Yeah, Roxanne's my cousin," Louis said. "She's a fair bit loud, but you'll get used to it."

I smiled. "I guess I will."

Oh, and here's the bad part.

"Hey sweetie!" Gemma said, kissing Louis straight on the lips. "Who's this?"

Louis has a girlfriend.

"This is Catrin," Louis said. "She's a friend of mine."

Gemma looked at me with such cold eyes and a fake smile that I felt like shrinking. "Lovely," she said. "Why don't we go? We don't want to be late, now do we."

Inside, my heart was breaking. That sounded incredibly sappy, but that was what it was like. I heard murmuring coming from a room and peered inside of it. Addie was chatting with Lexi, and was laughing her head off. Both seemed comfortable and happy.

Why am _I_ the loser? Is it because I'm so pitifully small?

And is it because I'm such a whiner? I mean, honestly. Here I am, priding myself of helping people, but I whine so incredibly much in my head.

When I turned around, James was right in front of me.

I squeaked. He hadn't asked me for help yet, so it was a surprise when he said, "I need to talk to you."

"As in therapy talk?" I asked curiously. "Or homework talk? Or a confession or a plea?"

"More like a therapy talk," he said. "If it's not a bother," James added hastily.

"It's no bother," I said. I always finished my homework as soon as I got it, so I had plenty of free time.

James took a deep breath and started talking. I cast the Muffliato charm, since he obviously seemed to have forgotten about it.

"I have troubles with my relationship. You might know that Lisle and I only have a relationship because she's trying to help me and Addie. I think that she doesn't like me anymore; but who knows, maybe she still does and this whole 'helping' thing is going to crash and burn around me and somehow ruin my relationship with Addie. I don't know how long I've liked her; maybe around five years or so. But it feels like ages. I want her to know, I don't want her to know, and most of all, I want to know if she likes me. I know it's selfish, but sometimes I felt like I wanted to just murder Toby, but now that she's dumped him, I feel relieved. I'm such a bad friend, aren't I." He sighed. "But everyone says that you're the best therapist-if you don't mind being called that, so I want to know if you can help me? I don't know if you've had a relationship, but I hope that you can at least give me a few pointers that Lisle hasn't. After all, Lisle and Addie are diametrically different."

I stared at him. And here I thought that boys didn't have many feelings. "Well, I guess that I am one of the better therapists," I said hesitantly, "but I've never had a relationship. But if I did-and I'm not saying I want one-I would want a boy who would pay attention to me; care about me and all that stuff. I want someone who love me." I sighed. "But who knows, that would never happen to me." My mind turned to Louis.

James tilted his head at me. "You like someone."

I flushed immediately. "Wh-what? That's not true, I so do not like anyone! No one!"

"Really?" James asked. "Well, who is it?"

When I didn't say anything, he took a different approach. "You know, you listen to so many people's problems, but no one asks you if you have any problems. So what are your problems?"

I sighed. "Well, I never tell anyone my problems because I don't know who to trust. Because I'm so...useless...people think that they can just learn my problems and spread them around. You know that rumor about the girl who wanted to touch the giant squid?"

He nodded. "Everyone said that the girl was perverted."

"That was me," I said, sighing at the memory. "I made a so-called friend in third year and told her that it would be interesting to feel the giant squid's suckers, seeing as they were so powerful. She spread the rumor around that I wanted to touch the giant squid and it got so...twisted. People mocked me, and well, I never really trusted anyone after that."

"Well, you can trust me as long as I trust you," James said comfortingly.

I smiled tremulously at him. "Fine. I am in love with Louis Weasley."

His eyes opened wide, but other than that, he didn't seem as surprised as I thought he would be at the thought of the year loser in love with his cousin. "Interesting...go on?"

It was easy to talk to him. Easier than I thought it would be. And we talked until curfew, and we talked in the common room and I went to bed, for the first time since this school, truly feeling like I belonged for the first time in seven years.

**WOO HOO! I 3 James. In fact, if it weren't for Addie, I would marry him. Unfortunately, Addie is still alive...or...heh heh heh. Evil laughter. Who knows what I can do with the power of words?**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Let's shoot for 200!**

**Please?**

**And thanks for the pollers. I mean, 13 people? Thanks! But still, two people think that I'm going to kill Addie off, which I find hilarious, and then saddening. Because I am in love with Remus/OC and Sirius/OC stories, and I hate it when the people die in the end. :C. You know, I might want to do a Sirius/OC or Remus/OC story after Secrets of a Seventh Year...hint hint**

**Review?**


	42. Oh Crap!

**This is the newest chapter! MUAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and uploaded it again because of a small error that a reviewer kindly pointed out to me. Thanks, The Magic of The Night!**

"LEXI!"

I stormed into my dorm.

"LEXI! WE HAVE TO GET TO PLAY PRACTICE! YOU'RE NOT THERE! I'M GOING WITHOUT YOU!"

Catrin giggled behind me.

"Addie, she may not be here," she said.

"Then she's in the boy's dorm," I said evilly. "Snogging someone, maybe."

"Shagging perhaps?" Catrin said.

"Nah," I said. "Lexi and I have never shagged anyone. And if we did, we would be the first to tell each other."

"Oh," Catrin said meekly, looking down.

I felt bad. She looked so tiny and cute that my heart just went out to her. But she did look somewhat more sophisticated, with Lisle's help. Her hair, tied in a French Twist, made her look more sophisticated. Long dangly green and gold earrings hung from her pierced ears, and with a flash of pink lipgloss, she looked pretty. But she was still so small, and so pale, and so pixie-like. I wondered how she would look like with wings. Of course, Halloween was already gone and past.

I wonder if Louis thought she was pretty. I hope he did, because she was indeed.

Catrin had told me that she liked Louis a few days ago. I (the evil side of me) thought that it was adorable and thereby made her flush with embarrassment. But the (good) side of me said that they would be a perfect couple. That made her blush instead of flush...but really, what's the difference?

I just hoped that Louis would realize that Catrin was a better person for him...hey it's like that country singer's song, something about Being With Me...

"It's You Belong With Me," Catrin said crossly.

Whoops. "Did I say my thoughts out loud?" I said sheepishly.

"Yes, you did," said Catrin. "Let's just get to practice, shall we?"

We made it. Barely.

Toby and his mates were sulking in the corner. Toby still had a fragment of flower sticking to him and he kept shooting dagger glares at me. Huh. Is that even a word?

When I looked at him, I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Catrin looked at me, and then looked at James, and then smiled. On her, it looked more like a smirk, so I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her.

It was amazing how quickly she had gotten out of her shell with us. Almost like magic. Ha! How funny! I'm amazingly funny, am I?

No, I'm not.

"Ms. DeVillers!" McGonagall's cross voice cut through my thoughts.

"Yes, Professor?" I said.

"Come up here. We're going to rehearse the scene with the fountain."

Again, he kissed me on the cheek.

Again, McGonagall got mad and started yelling about being professional and all that junk.

Again, I ran away.

But James chased after me.

"Hey, hey," he said, holding my shoulders. "We don't have to do this. We can just have, like, a charm that makes us look like we kissed."

I smiled at him. "That's sweet of you, James." He smiled back.

And I felt something fluttering in the bottom of my stomach, and in the pits of my heart. Pits of my heart...gross...

Oh crap.

**If ya find any mistakes in this chapter, please please please point them out to me. If you find mistakes in this whole story, point them out so I can upload the chapters again!**

**I'm going to post up a few more chapters in the days, and then I'm going to take a short break for a less than a week, or a week. Sorry!**

**Review?**


	43. STUPID VOLDEMORT!

**Another long chapter! WOO HOO! So, Catrin's name is spelled Catrin- not Catrina, or Catherine...which I thought was funny. **

**Read on...**

What am I supposed to do?

Snog him until my lips hurt?

Good thing that it was the Winter Holidays...but like always, Lexi and I were going to spend it with the Weasleys and Potters. And other assorted families. Except this time, Lisle and Catrin were coming along. James and Roxanne invited them.

My dreams about snogging him had intensified. Only Catrin knew about them. I knew that Lexi would tease me about it, and so would Roxanne.

And now, I was having FANTASIES about him. FANTASIES! RAGHHH!

Maybe Dominique could help me. She had before...

Oh well.

Lexi and I packed our bags and headed to the Hogwarts train. But NOT before we saw something.

Professor Finnegan and Belle Mitchell were talking and laughing together. Lexi, smirking, levitated a sprig of mistletoe above them.

"Oooooh..." I whispered.

Belle looked up and blushed. It looked pretty on her rosy face with its hazel eyes and soft brown hair. "Gonna kiss me then?" she said softly.

Finnegan blushed as well. "O-only if you want me to."

And Belle-bless her-pulled him in and kissed him.

Lexi and I started whooping as the two people pulled apart, startled. "Don't worry Professor, your secret is safe with us!" I pronounced.

"Yeah!" Lexi chimed in. "We won't tell a soul! Now just keep snogging!" We marched away arm in arm.

I turned back to look, and they were snogging like we told them too.

The train ride was wild. We all laughed together, and everyone was there. It was a crowded compartment, with people sitting on the floor and on other people. James, Lisle, Me, Lexi, Catrin, Roxanne, the clique, Albus, Finnus, Rose, Rose's friend, Scorpius, Albus's friends, Fred Weasley the second and his friends, Hugh, Lily, Hugh and Lily's friends, and a bunch of other people. The compartment was only meant to fit around fifteen people.

Whoops.

I ended up sitting on Lexi, with my feet in James' lap, and with Lisle sitting near me. There were a bunch of levitation charms as well.

But I didn't miss it when Albus and a friend of his (girl) snuck away.

Ooooh.

I borrowed James' invisibility cloak (with no questions asked, I knew there was a reason I loved James! No! Not that way...erugh, just forget it already!) and crept after them. They went into an empty compartment and talked for a little bit and then snogged. THEY SNOGGED!

OOOOOOHHHH.

Dramatic.

Yahoo for them! I think that I tripped and made a loud thud.

"Crap, crap," I muttered and ran away, while Albus and the girl stopped snogging and looked around, startled.

When I came back, the first thing I heard was,

"Why did you ask to use James' cloak?" It was Roxanne, and she was looking at me funny.

"Some dishy, dirty stalking?" Lexi suggested and I shot her a dirty (Ha! I am the master of puns indeed!) look, and she laughed. LAUGHED! HOW DARE SHE! And here I thought she was my friend.

"Just wanted to stalk some people," I said as an excuse.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Lexi and I threw a wadded up piece of paper at her.

"Oh," James said. Albus and his friend came back, and laughed together. Some people were playing a game of floating tag and zooming around the compartment, floating.

The woman from the food cart stuck her head in. Her eyes widened as she took in the thirty-something people in there. "Food from the trolley?"

Everyone ordered a huge stack of food and put it in the center so everyone could enjoy.

"Cute," I snorted, and started gobbling down chocolate and pumpkin juice. It has a funny name, but it's delicious, all icy cold and sweet...a witch's dream!

And then we were at the train station and climbed out. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Fleur, Bill, and my old aunt were waiting for us. I embraced my aunt and she pressed a heavy money bag into my hand, kissed me on the cheek and tottered away. Then I hugged Ginny, Molly, Fleur, Hermione, Ron, Arthur, Bill and Harry. I was a mite still afraid of Harry, but he was still jolly looking even though he was somewhat around forty. Scary, huh? He still looks like he's in his twenties.

"Hello," Ginny said. "Shall we be off? And who are you?" she said kindly, noticing Catrin.

"This is Catrin," James said. "A new friend."

"Lovely name," Ginny said. Normally, that would be annoying, but Ginny said it in such a way that you could not help but feel happy. "Harry! Let's go!"

"Right, Ginny," Harry said. "James, Lexi, Addie, Catrin, Roxanne, Finnus, Louis, Lisle and Albus are with Ginny and me. Rose, Scorpius, Fred, Thomas, Lily, and Terra are with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. The rest of you are with Hermione, Bill and Ron."

This happened every year. So many people came over that there were nearly a hundred people over at the Weasley's to celebrate. But the Weasley's were now so rich that they could afford all the presents, and had their house elf (who, to Hermione's gratification, only wanted to serve them and got wages, clothes, food, and no punishments) shop for them. Before, they had been poor, but since Kingsley (who celebrated Christmas with them as well) became Minister, he gave Arthur a better job. And they won another lottery, but this one was much MUCH bigger. Two million galleons!

Some people have all the luck.

So I was crammed in a car with all my friends, and found myself laughing and chatting along with them. But I was all too aware of James, pressed up next to me.

"Did you hear?" said Ginny. "There's a few former Death Eaters who broke loose and started hexing Muggles."

I went stock still.

Crap, crap, damn, damn.

_Death Eaters_.

Ginny must've seen my expression, because she patted my hand and said, "Don't worry. It's not like Voldemort could rise from the dead again."

Of course he couldn't, I thought, and then forced a smile onto my face. Instead, he has me to do it for him.

Damn damn, hell, hell.

_STUPID VOLDEMORT!_

**180 reviews! I love you all! Let's fly for 200!**

**Review?**


	44. Thank you, O' Boy Who Lived

**After this chapter, it is my break! AHAHAHA! So excited, but sorry for all you reviewers who just started reading this and won't be able to hear from me for a week...yeah...so...**

**Read on?**

We came to a cheery cottage that was expanded inside. It wasn't furnished with rich and antique stuff, but instead had homemade, cheery stuff.

Mrs. Weasley was already passing out room places to everyone. Her red hair was silver-streaked, but ever since the breakthrough for longer lives had been discovered, she still looked young. Insanely young, if you ask me.

I looked at my room and found that I would be sharing with Lisle, Lexi, and Catrin. James was sharing with Finnus and Teddy Lupin.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Of course," Ginny said. I was glad that she didn't look at her watch and said, "How about later?"

"Um, I've been having dreams..."

She cracked a smile. "Everyone has dreams that emotionally change us."

"But my dreams have been snogging dreams."

That stopped her. "Oh?"

"And they include James."

She smiled even larger. "Ohhh."

I blushed. "Right."

"Well, that usually means that you fancy him. I'm not going to tell him, of course. Living with six brothers really tells you what do to when you fancy someone-don't tell the boy or a brother, because then said boy will find out."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," Ginny said. "I fancied Harry and told Ron, and Harry found out. Then I stopped for a while and then he kissed me and I fell back into fancying him, except this time I was dating him. Then he had to break up with me-he didn't dump me, he had to break up with me, which sounds much better. Then he dated me for only five months before proposing...and well..." She sighed.

"Romantic," I said admiringly.

"Right," she said. "But let me tell you this-we're going to have a dance this month."

I whacked myself on the head. "Another one? Hope that there aren't any painful breakups in this one!"

She looked at me, startled, and then her eyes softened. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I've been dumped in creative ways."

I smiled. "Like how?"

"Oh, one thought that it would be funny to write out in green goo on my mirror, "I'm breaking up with you, conceited brat." It was insulting, because I only went there because I saw green goo, and I was not conceited."

"How do you know that it was for you?" I asked. "Maybe it was for your dormmate."

She shrugged. "Maybe because my bed was all gooey with green goo."

I started laughing.

"Now that I look back on it, it really was funny," Ginny said, wiping a strand of red hair away from her face.

"Looking back on your past years?" Harry asked from the kitchen.

I turned around and flushed. Did he hear about me and James?

Ginny was flushed as well. "Harry! Did you just hear that?"

Harry looked guilty.

"Teddy whipped me up a batch of Veritaserum," Ginny threatened.

Harry gave a lopsided grin. "Okay, I heard all of it."

I groaned. "You-you won't tell James, will you?"

He smiled. "I won't."

I let out a sigh of relief. "THANK YOU, o' Boy Who Lived." Immediately, I turned scarlet, but Harry and Ginny started laughing. Did I just say that out loud? I said that out loud! AHHH!

So I went upstairs and unpacked.

Why OH WHY did my life have to be so majorly screwed up?

**My Remus/OC story is currently being planned...heheheheh. It's going to have Sirius/OC, and Lily/James. It'll be like this-centered on Remus and the OC, but with POVS of the other people, since doing this has been so fun!**

**Let's shoot for 200 reviews, peeps!**

**Review?**


	45. Breaking Hearts

**Awful crap chapter-it's more of a filler chapter. I know I was supposed to be away for a week, but I was freaking out about the story and decided, "Oh, what the heck," and decided to update.**

It was snowing when we woke up.

I mean, yesterday, it had been cold, but today it was snowing.

So we all bundled up and ran outside.

"EPIC SNOWBALL FIGHT!" I hollered.

Lexi, Lisle, James, Me, Rose, Terra, Scorpius, Albus and Finnus were on one side, and the rest on the other side. We decided not to use any magic, and instead started _pelting_ each other with snowballs.

It ended when Roxanne had the brilliant idea to run out and hit our snow fort so it toppled all over us.

"FOUL PLAY!" James sputtered. I was laughing my head off. Catrin was shrieking with laughter, an unusual sight for Catrin.

Of course.

And then we headed inside for a drink of hot chocolate, and Ginny told us that the party would be in a few days.

Crap.

"But I've picked out dresses for you girls," she said idly. "Yesterday."

We all sighed in relief. Ginny was a natural at fashion.

_Lisle's POV_

I looked down at the crumpled paper in my hand. "James?" I called to him.

He jogged over. "Yeah, Lisle?"

"Look at this," I said and handed the paper to him. I watched him as he opened it, knowing already what it said.

It said-

_Yo, Cheater-_

_You know, I'm glad that I dumped you. You were a no-good &%&$^&! And a pain in the arse to boot. I'm just glad that Lexi told me about it when it started with her, instead of letting it grow, because then my relationship with my BFF and you would have been ruined. Even James would have been a better boyfriend!_

_Addison._

He looked up, his eyes brightening. "Do you think this means?"

I kissed him on the forehead in an older-sisterly way. "You have a chance."

With that, I walked away. It took all that I had to actually do that.

For, inside, my heart was breaking.

**Stupid, huh? Whoops, I just broke the atmosphere. Anyway, I'm looking for a registered beta for my Remus/OC story, and it's not going very well...sigh...I might ask a friend though...never mind, forget what I just said! :D. I felt so sorry for Lisle that I completely abandoned my story line with her being a bachlorette and instead, I'm giving her an OC! HAHAHA!**

**Review? **


	46. Snow on Hats and Troublesome Friends

**This is the chapter where something IMPORTANT happens...hehehehe, and also the snippet in my summary appears. ALSO, IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTER!**

I was sitting on a flat slab of rock when James came up.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Hi," he said and then frowned. "Hang on-" I looked up in shock as James leaned forward and - brushed the snow off my hair. Good grief. I think I'm going crazy. First imagining snogging him, and now thinking that he was going to snog me when it was so obvious that he wasn't about to.

And the dance! Ever since Ginny had announced it officially, I've been having all these...these _stupid arsy _daydreams about me and James dancing, and then snogging...and then...and then...RAGHHHHHHHHHh!

Do I really need to say anything?

I looked down at my doodling in the snow and saw that it had a messy blob that looked somewhat like a JP+AD. Which I quickly erased with some more snow. Good thing that it was already fairly blotted out with snow.

"Addie," he said softly and then leaned down. "I have to tell you something."

Our faces were inches apart.

"Right!" I said brightly, my hat being knocked off my head when I stood up far too quickly. "But you know-I promised Lexi that I would go talk to her about her...erm...dress! Yes, her dress! It's amazing, you know. I really, er, really love it! Sooooo pretty...got to go!" I ran away.

"Wait-Addie!"

I ran into my room and shut the door. Roxanne was there, and turned around, looking surprised when I raced in.

"What happened?" she asked.

It all came out of me in a sob.

"Jamestriedtokissme, andIranaway, butsecretlyIreallydidwant _gasp_ himtokissme, butthatwouldbeodd. Two best friends! Kissing each other!"

"What?" Roxanne asked, looking bemused and amused at the same time.

Funny. I rhymed.

Well, what was I supposed to say?

"James tried to kiss me," I said.

She squealed. "What happened?"

I ran away. Durh.

"Nothing..." I said slowly. "Nothing happened."

Now it was all crashing down on me. James, the boy that I had been dreaming about snogging with, had just tried to kiss me and I ran away.

"Oh, you're joking," Roxanne said, rolling her eyes. "Of _course something_ happened-" Then she saw me and her eyes widened. "You ran away?"

I bit my lip and turned away.

"You ran away." Her voice was angry now. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!"

"What?"

She glared at me. "Raghhhhh." She paced around, biting her lip. "You know, I have to take a walk. When I come back, we will talk about this."

Stunned, I watched her, and waited until she came back.

She didn't come back for a long time.

**Oooh, things are heating up, eh?**

**So, I have to study for a test, and, as a result, will not be updating for ten days. I know. I'm sucky. :C**

**Review?**


	47. Dreams and a Sneak Preview

**I know, it hasn't been feb 23. but i had free time, so I decided, "what the heck me! I think I should update!"**

**Thanks for all the reviews! 216? I LOVE YOU ALL! HAHAHAHA!**

**I mean, seriously, I really really really love you all. Like, "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT'S UNBELIEVABLE" that kind of love.**

**Anyway, read on, and at the end, there'll be a snippet of a new story that I'm working on. The remus/OC one, ya know?**

**HAHA!**

_Roxanne's POV_

Poor James! He finally tried to make a move on Addie, and what does the stupid girl do? She runs away! Not that she isn't my best friend or anything, but I'm still allowed to call my friend stupid when she's acting stupid! It's a matter of principal!

I trudged through the snow until I saw footsteps, large and ultimately James'. I followed them until I saw them stop near a tree, and there was a hollow near the tree. Kneeling down, I sat next to James.

"She ran away," James said from under his invisibility cloak.

I sighed. "I know. Addie can be arse-headed like that. She just ran up to my room and started wailing at me."

"Am I that unattractive?" he asked.

I shoved him playfully-and then missed because he was invisible and nearly fell into the snow. "Jamesie-poo, you're my cousin. You've always been unattractive to me!" I reached out and pulled the invisibility cloak off of him, wrapping the fabric up into a bundle. His face was dejected and I felt immediately sorry and then thought I was an idiot for feeling sorry for him. "But..." I continued. "I heard from many other girls in our year, and even some below our year, that you are a very handsome bloke, and that any girl would be lucky to have my cousin."

There. I made him smile. "Thanks, Roxanne," he said.

I hugged him.

"Do you reckon she'll hate me now?" he asked morosely.

"Act like nothing's happened," I said. "That'll throw her off, and then just avoid any awkward questions with her. Try to be yourself. Don't worry-I'm a girl. It'll work. Just wait and see." He smiled. "I gotta go now," I said. "Addie's about to confide in me. And if I see any hide or hair of you in that clock in our room, I'll jinx you so fast that you won't even know what hit you."

"That's my Roxie," he said, grinning broadly. "Always a violent girl."

"A violent, sexy girl," I joked.

"Yup," he said. "That's cousin Roxanne for me."

I laughed and tugged on his head. "Gotta go, Potter."

"You're related to me!" James called after me. "I think we're on first-name basis by now!"

Addie was waiting for me, reading a book.

"You're reading the book upside down," I said, walking over to her and flipping the book around.

"Right," she said, blushing madly. "Er...what took you so long?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Met someone?"

"You wish," I scoffed. "Unlike Lexi, I do not go off on dirty rendezvouses with boys in gardens."

"It would be terribly romantic, though," she said.

"Right," I said. "Now, ready to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah," she said. "I need to tell you and Lexi something, but I guess that I'll tell her later. Muffliato!" She cast the spell on the door.

"Go on," I said.

"First, promise me that you won't tell James _anything_ that I tell you today," she said, her eyes gazing at me with an insecurity that I wasn't used to seeing on her."

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"It all started with a dream..."

**So, this is the snippet of the Remus/OC story. It might change slightly, but I really like the beginning so far!**

Dubiously, Annabel looked at her dad.

He smiled encouragingly at her.

"You want me," Annabel said flatly, "to run into a wall?" She cocked an eyebrow at her dad.

Her dad nodded.

"Dad, did you take your medication today?"

Instead of telling his daughter off, John just laughed and rustled her hair. Annabel cringed and ducked down, trying futilely to keep her father's hand away from her hair. He _knew_ how much she hated it when he did that-so why did he keep doing that? It was ultimately annoying! "I know, you think your old dad is crazy and possibly insane. But believe me – that's what you're supposed to do! In fact, when my parents told me to do it, I thought they were crazy as well! Old codgers, I believe I thought precisely. But you're a little cocky for your age...hmm...you're more like me than I thought."

Annabel grimaced. "It's never a good thing when you're like a boy," she told her father.

John laughed some more. "Annabel, have some trust in your apparently crazy father."

"Da-a-ad!" Annabel whined, stomping her foot pathetically. "Stop fooling around and please, _please_ just tell me the real way already! This will be my first day at Hogwarts! I'm supposed to be excited; not exasperated at my fool of a dad!"

"I resent that," her father said, "but fine." His voice was dramatic. "I shall show you the real way."

"Finally!" Annabel said.

Her father winked at her – and then walked into the brick wall and disappeared into it.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? **

**Review and tell me!**


	48. Birthday Troubles and Postponements

**223 REVIEWS? I LOVE YOU ALLL SOOOOOOOO MUCH THAT IT'S UNBELIEVABLE!**

**ANd to prove it, I shalt tell you that I won't be able to post until after feb 28, because the test was postponed for a little bit C**

**read on?**

I watched Roxanne carefully after I finished telling her every single stupid little thing that had happened to me for a while.

"Wow," she said. "W. O. W." No, seriously, she spelled it out. I looked at her like she was crazy for a little bit, and then shook my head.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think that you should totally ask him out!"

"WHAT? NO!"

"Why not?" Roxanne wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Be-be-because, you know, he's my best friend! These things have to take time!"

"Princess, the play is going to be in three weeks. You'll have to kiss him!"

"I do? But James said that we would only have to cast a charm to make it look like we kissed!" I said, thoroughly panicking.

"You know, if you want me to ask him out for you, you only had to ask," Roxanne said deviously, smiling.

I whacked her on the head. Hard.

"OUCH!" Roxanne rubbed her head. "Woman, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm turning seventeen in eight days," I said in a low, threatening voice, "and when I- wait-I"M TURNING SEVENTEEN IN EIGHT DAYS! AHHHHH!" I jumped off the bed and ran out the door and crashed into James.

"Oh, Addie..." he said.

I was too excited to care. "I'M TURNING SEVENTEEN IN EIGHT DAYS! AREN'T YOU HAPPY FOR ME! AHHH!"

He shot me a funny look. "I've already bought your present. How could you not remember your own birthday, Addie?"

I blushed. "I'm brilliant like that."

And before he could say anything later, I was off again!

It was fun, freaking everyone out with my, "IT'S GONNA BE MY BIRTHDAY IN EIGHT DAYS!" but soon enough I got tired, and flopped down on my bed.

"You going to sleep?" Lexi asked, concerned.

"Yup," I said. "I'm exhausted."

"It's only seven o' clock though!" she cried out.

"Too bad," I said and fell asleep.

**lkajdf;ksdjf;lkafkldjsf**

**Review?**


	49. Piano Geniuses and RPG Sites

**I feel like Catrin is becoming a mary-sue, or the rest of them. Tell me if they are, please! i once got a flame from someone who said that my characters were 'fake' and blah-blah-blah. After I got over the shock, i realized that they were right. So far, it hasn't happened for this story...but...**

**Oh, and by the way, when I wrote that I wouldn't be able to post until the 28, I meant the 25, which means that I majorly screwed up. **

**Yeesh. **

**Oh, and by the way (again) there's this really fun HP RPG site called hogwartsregenerated. See the link below!**

**Read on?**

_Catrin's POV_

I woke up and saw that Addie and the rest of them were all sleeping, so I decided to look around the living room for a bit.

Creeping down the stairs, I stood around, looking at the stunning furniture. You know, it would sound crazy, but the furniture really matched everything. James told me that he normally lived here, because his father didn't like to live in this other house of his- some house that the Order of the Phoenix had meetings in.

That's when I saw the piano.

It was a Grand Piano and simply beautiful. The polished blackness of it shone simply, and I ran my hand along the glossiness.

Then some wild urge took over me and I lifted the lid, sat down, and started to play.

My mother had taught me about playing the piano when I was little. She guided my fingers over the keys, and taught me the notes, and I had absorbed the information so quickly that even I thought that it was a little scary.

And she said I was good.

The first thing that you should know about my mother is that she does not give out praise like food. She saves it. Over my sixteen years, I have only gotten about a handful of compliments from her, and all of them are like treasures to me.

She said that I was extraordinarily good – and, like a good mother, told me that I should play only when I wanted to, and she wasn't going to force me to play.

My mother was in a mental institute now.

I had many things that I had to thank Harry Potter for. You see, my family made the grave error of crossing Lord Voldemort and angering him, and because of that, he has a sworn vendetta against my family. He already had killed my grandparents, and my father was lucky to escape alive from him. Then he married my mother. Of course, he warned her, but she was a strong-willed woman and decided to marry him anyway. But Death Eaters came a few years ago and tortured her. She's all cut up and broken, but that's not the worse that they did to her.

They tortured her to insanity. Like Professor Longbottom's parents.

The only thing that brings her to almost normality is my piano playing, strangely enough, and my father speaking to her. Which is why I usually stay at Hogwarts on the holidays and only come home on the summer vacation. I spend that time playing the piano for my mum, and studying. I'm always careful to miss a few problems on quizzes, so that I'm not at the top of my class. Who would want to call attention to themselves?

I sighed and looked down at the piano when I heard a creak.

I whirled around.

There, behind me in the doorway, was pretty much everyone in the Weasley household. The Potters, the Weasleys, and a few other relations. Teddy Lupin, and everybody. Even Addie was up, and she was smiling at me.

"Bugger," I said. "Did I wake you all up?"

They all started laughing and I slowly felt heat rush into my cheeks.

"You do realize that it's nine 'o clock?" Addie said, pushing her way through the crowd. "And the first thing I heard when I woke up was your lovely playing! Why didn't you tell me that you were so good?"

"Be-be-because," I stammered.

Molly Weasley bustled her way to my side. "You have a beautiful talent, my dear," she said warmly, brown eyes twinkling. "Now, how about some breakfast?"

Grinning, I accepted.

**I used to play the piano, but failed at it. **

**So, the website:**

**http:/hogwartsregenerated (.) forumotion (.) co (. )uk /**

**Erase all the spaces and the parentheses. I'm Aurelie Bones on there. :D**

**Review?**


	50. A Late Chapter, and a New Acquaintance

**AHHHH! I know, I suck! I can't believe that I haven't posted in a while...grrr...**

**Anyway, this chapter is most likely because I logged on my email and found out that I got a review, which made me immediately think, "OH MY FREAKING GOD, I FORGOT TO UPLOAD!"**

**So this is late. But it's up because of Clevernugget. ^^**

_Lisle's POV_

After the part where we discovered that Catrin was a freaking musician, I decided that I needed a break from my friends for a while.

Don't get me wrong – they're all perfectly wonderful, but I needed some alone time. So I bundled up and bashed straight into Addie.

Addie gave me a strange look. "Where are you going?" she asked. "It's freezing out there!"

"I need some time," I said curtly, and then blushed. "No offense."

"None taken," Addie said breezily. "Alone time?"

"Yup," I said, relieved that she had understood.

Addie winked. "I'll think up a cover story."

I squealed and embraced her. "Thank you! I'll be back in a few hours at most. Maybe four." With that, I dashed out of the house.

Since I was already seventeen, I just apparated to Hogsmeade. There, I went into the Three Broomsticks.

"Hello."

I shrieked and jumped, then whirled around with a butterbeer in my hand.

There was one of the absolutely most gorgeous guy I had ever seen in my entire life. He had floppy, chocolatey brown hair and the warmest blue eyes I had ever seen. His features were finely shaped, and his skin a warm tan.

"Oh!" I said, flustered.

"I'm Damian," he said. "I'll be going to Hogwarts this year." He smiled. "I got kicked out of Durmstrang."

"Oh?" I asked. "For what?"

Was I flirting? Holy crap, I was!

He grinned again, and a dimple popped out in his cheek. "I accidentally cursed the headmaster. He's very high-strung, and then immediately expelled me. Professor McGonagall accepted me."

"I go to Hogwarts myself," I said. "I'm in Seventh Year. You?"

"Going to be," he said. "Too bad I'll only have about five months there."

"Five months can be a long time," I said.

We chatted for a little bit and then I decided I had to leave.

"Wait!" Damian said as I headed for the door.

I turned around. "Yes?" I asked.

"I never got your name."

I smiled at him. "Lisle," I said. "My name's Lisle. See you around."

Then I went outside.

Isn't that romantic or _what_? He's ultimately sexy, I must say, and extremely hot! As in H. O. T. All the while, I thought about him.

I wondered if I had finally got over James Sirius Potter.

**Hey, so, remember that website that I posted in the last chapter? Well, if you go on it, and register, and you like it, review or PM me telling me your username so I can say 'HELLO' and friend you XD. WARNING: You'll have to go on it at least twice a week, and post in each of your classes, so if you can't do that, don't go on...**

**Here's the website again for those:**

******http:/hogwartsregenerated (.) forumotion (.) co (. )uk /**

******And I'm Aurelie Bones. KK, see ya!**

**Review?**


	51. A Denial and, well, Nothing Else

**YES! I am back into the uploading-every-day habit! WOO HOO!**

**Why isn't anyone else celebrating?**

***balloon sinks to ground***

**Anyway, next chapter, full of drama, and blah blah blah blah. PATHETICALLY short chapter, but hey...?**

**Read on?**

_Lexi's POV_

At dinner that night, I kept sneaking glances at Finnus. He, of course, didn't notice me, so I just simply stared at my food and sighed.

Addie looked up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I glared balefully at her, and then pointedly looked at Finnus.

Her mouth quirked. "Oh," she said.

"Merlin, woman, don't look at me like that," I pouted. "It makes me feel like...like...like..."

"Like what?" Addie asked gleefully.

"Like I'm hopeless!" I said, and then stood up. Everyone looked at me and I felt myself blushing. "Erm...I'm not very hungry today...I'll see you in

our room."

Addie stared at me, and then shook her head.

I ran.

_Finnus' POV_

I stared at Lexi as she ran from the table. "What's wrong with her?" I asked Addie, who shrugged and looked down at her plate with a guilty expression. Merlin, I knew why James liked her. Heck, I think I would like her if I wasn't fancying someone else. Addie was fairly pretty, with longish dark black hair and pretty blue eyes, and had a nice face. She was also funny and sensitive at the same time, but sadly oblivious to anything concerning James.

Unfortunately for everyone, I rode solo. But lately, I'd been noticing that Lisle was a fairly good catch.

"Hey, Lisle!" I said. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Lisle looked at me, raising an eyebrow and then sighed. "Alright then, Finnus." She followed me into the hallway. "What is it?"

"Wanna go out with me?" I turned on the 'I am so cocky' smile and shook my hair out of my face.

Lisle considered me for a minute. "No."

"Great!" I said. "So, Hogsmeade?"

"Finnus," Lisle said, sounding amused. "I said no."

_Whaaa?_

**I know, I'm just like, GRRRR. **

**Subtle hint for the plot: they kiss sometime in the story *grin grin***

**So, Review?**


	52. A Dimming Smile and A Loving Author

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, people! Let's aim for three hundred reviews! *goggles eyes*. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!**

**So, read on?**

_Lisle's POV_

_ "_No," I said.

"Great," Finnus said. "So, Hogsmeade?"

Ignorant slop.

"I said no, Finnus," I said as gently as I could.

He finally seemed to realize what I had just said. "What?" he asked. "This is a joke, right?"

"No, it isn't," I said. "You see, I have an acquaintance that would very much kill me if I dated you, and since I respect said acquaintance, I will stay away from you."

"It's a girl, right?" Finnus said.

I stared at him, and debated telling him, '_yes, it's a boy. James is secretly in love with you'_ but somehow I don't think that anyone would have appreciated it.

Besides, another reason that I didn't want to go out with Finnus is because of Damian. I mean, I've only met him, but whenever I think of him, my heart races, I feel like I'm going to faint, and Addie snickers whenever she sees me.

What are friends for?

"Of course it's a girl, you big oaf," I said, scoffing. Really! People!

"What's her name?" Finnus asked slyly.

"I'm not gonna tell you!" I said instantly.

"Whatever," said Finnus now, sounding bored. "Have you heard about the ex-Death Eaters? It's all over the 'Daily Prophet'. They think that the Death Eaters are planning to break out and attack Hogwarts, because there's someone that they need."

Addie, who had just come out from the hall, gasped.

I swung around. "Oh, don't worry Addie. I'm sure that none of our friends will be taken away. We're not important."

Addie was bone white. "Catrin?" she asked casually at the dining table. Catrin looked up from where she was talking with Louis. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Catrin said, and then stood up and followed Addie. I watched them until they rounded the bend and then turned back to Finnus.

"Listen, Finnus, you're a really great guy," I said awkwardly, not knowing what exactly to tell him, "but you and I don't have chemistry, you know. And I've got my eye on another guy. I don't want to break your heart."

The brilliant smile dimmed, and so did the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Finnus said, sounding depressed. "I understand."

"Good," I said, and then walked away.

Behind me, he sighed.

_Addie's POV_

I waited until we rounded the bend to talk to Catrin. She looked at me, evidently curious.

"Catrin," I whispered. "I think the Death Eaters are going to come for me at Hogwarts."

**GASP! And here, the plot line finally reveals itself. **

**So, Review?**


	53. A Diary andum

**So, one of the real reasons I haven't updated in a long time (before) is because of this chapter. I made THREE of them. THREE FREAKING REVISIONS! Because I didn't like it, and finally, I ended up adding a little twist to the plot that I totally did not see coming. **

**...**

**Read on?**

For someone who had just been told that Death Eaters are coming to Hogwarts to get me, Catrin was surprisingly calm.

"That's not good," she said.

"NOT GOOD?" I shouted, remembering to keep my voice in check at the last moment. "That's extremely bad! That means I have to hide!"

"Do you think they know your name?"

"Yes!" Then I thought a little bit. "Erm...no."

"Then you have your answer," Catrin said calmly. "They might be coming to Hogwarts to get you, but it's going to be a mite bit hard for them. You know, many people, and they're searching for one out of what, a thousand students!"

"What if they do know my name?" I asked carefully.

When I was little, my name used to be Durgenfour. DUR-gen-FOUL-er. I know, silly name right? Then my great-aunt changed it to DeVillers. I always thought that it was because our name sounded like FOUL, but maybe, just maybe, she was doing it because she thought that Voldy might come.

Smart, great-aunt.

Next thing I knew, Catrin was pressing a book into my hands and said, "Read this. Maybe it'll help you."

I looked at the cover. But it was just blank. "What is this?" I asked.

"It's a diary that I found at school." A hot blush started at Catrin's cheeks and ended at the roots of her pale hair. "I don't know who it belongs to, but I think that you'll like it." With that, she breezed out of the room and I heard Molly saying to her, "Dear, won't you play on the piano a bit?" Catrin seemed to protest a bit, but in the end, lovely strains of music started, wafting in the air.

I opened the book.

The handwriting was neat, with some sloppy areas. The first entry started like this:

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the year of _ here. June 5th. _

_I don't know why I'm writing in you. It's a silly thing to do, I know. But I have to write in SOMETHING. I mean, my life is a hellhole right now. An absolute, crap hellhole. _

_So. _

_The boy I love will never be mine. _

_The girl who he loves is my sister. _

_And my sister loves him back. _

_Double crap._

_So, I guess that this is it. _

_I'll write tomorrow._

For a diary, it seemed to know trouble indeed.

**Yeah. the _ part is because I was like, "Urmmm... what year do I put?"**

**THANKS TO ALL YOU FREAKING AWESOME REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Love, me**

**Review?**


	54. Addie's Birthday Part One

**So, this chapter is a little confusing. To clear it up: James's POV is the three days before Addie's birthday, and Addie's POV is her actual birthday. So there's a timelapse of three days.**

**OVER A THOUSAND WORDS! WOO HOO!**

**Also, I'm getting dangerously close to the end of my finished chapters, so I have to start writing like crazy now. ^^**

**Read on?**

_James' POV_

It would be Addie's birthday in three days.

Of course, I already bought her a present. It was just the fact that her birthday was one day before Mom's winter bash. Which was a little troubling, but I think that it would be just fine.

So her birthday would be in three days.

Hmmm...

_Addie's POV_

I stood up and stretched. It was about six o' clock in the morning.

Why had I woken up so early?

Then I remembered.

IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY!

I screamed.

Immediately, pounding footstep started. James appeared in the doorway. "I thought I heard someone scream!" he said. "What happened?"

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" I yelled.

James rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at my face. "Go back to sleep," he said and disappeared.

_Well _then!

And here I thought we were friends!

But I couldn't sleep, so I went and read in the large, spacious living room. The well-worn diary was in my hands, and the story behind it was truly unforgettable.

The girl, unknown, was mourning after the boy. So she just dated other people and was swept up into the higher society. But she never had much fun, and eventually just dated one guy who was very violent towards her.

And in the end, her sister cheated on the guy and the girl got the guy, but then the guy died, and the last entry was this:

_Dear Diary:_

_ This is my last entry. _

_ Not that this hasn't run out of pages or anything. It's actually held up pretty well. But this is my last entry. _

_ Because, without him, I am nothing, and I'd like to think that it would be the same vice versa. My sister has been concerned about me, but all I do is swear at her. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yell, because it's true. If she hadn't gone to that bar and met that Death Eater (accidentally, without the mask) and told him about Tim, none of this would have happened. _

_ The sun seems dimmer, and my ears feel clogged up. _

_ So that's it. _

_ I'm going to kill myself. _

_ It's just going to be a simple, 'Avada Kedavra'. No pain. If he's not here, then I don't know what I will do._

_ So I'm going back to Hogwarts to hide you, and then I'll kill myself. _

_ It's been amazing having you here. I'm so sorry. _

_ And if some child finds this diary, even though it's hidden so well in the Gryffindor Dorm, it only can be found by the worthy. _

_ So this is the end. _

_ Goodbye. _

And then there was a small kiss mark from ancient lipstick. By that time, tears were just streaming down my face and I was blotting it with my pajama sleeve. It was still early, but I knew that people would be coming down soon, so I went upstairs and rifled through my clothes.

At the very bottom of the trunk, there was a packet that I was sure had not been there before. On it was a note.

_Dear Grand-Niece,_

_ I enchanted this to appear on your seventeenth birthday. May it make you look lovely. It belonged to your mother, and there are some other things in there that belonged to her too. _

_ -Your Great-Aunt_

It was her handwriting, so I took out the package and opened it. In it was a light, summery blue halter-top dress with a few pale pink roses embroidered on it. I gasped. Underneath the dress, (which was so fine that it almost felt like tissue paper) there was a dark sapphire necklace with gold. Thin and elegant, it was a web of fine golden strands with sparkling gems woven in. And then ballet flats the color of the sky. There was even a worn ribbon the color of my eyes.

I pressed the dress to my nose. It smelled of musty-sweet old perfume, and was fine, and well-worn soft, but extremely clean.

So I put it on. It hugged my every curve, and the two milky pearl buttons fastening the top of the dress in the back were smooth against my fingertips. My thick black hair, I tied back with the ribbon easily, and slid some bobby-pins on. The necklace I put on too, and the ballet flats. With a dash of lipgloss, some mascara, I was good to go.

I slid the book under my pillow and went downstairs.

_James' POV_

I was downstairs when Addie appeared in the living room door.

Needless to say, my jaw felt like it was going to hit the floor.

Because, she was seriously amazing today. Her outfit was all blue, and there was a necklace on her neck that I'd never seen before. Her eyes were large and blue, and her hands shaking nervously, because I knew her, and knew that when her hands shook, she was nervous.

I crossed the room and hugged my friend. "Happy Birthday," I said. "You look marvelous."

A blush spread across her cheeks. "Thanks," she said. "It was a gift from my great-aunt that appeared in my trunk."

"Cool," I said. "Grandmum has some special food for the birthday girl."

After a long second of awkwardness, Addie took my hand and led me to the kitchen, jabbering all the way.

Would it be manly to say that I nearly fainted?

**Review?**

**The 300th person to review gets to have a character in here! SO REVIEW!**


	55. Addie's Birthday Part Two

***goggles***

**OMFG. **

**300 reviews.**

**Okay then..the 302 reviewer will be able to make a character in here. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Review?**

The presents were opened when everyone was open. I got a wizard watch (which was so freaking awesome) and Honeydukes, a subscription to 'Witch Weekly', books from the Muggle world, and other awesome stuff. Clothes from Lisle, an adorable stuffed animal from Lexi, who knew that I wanted a pet other than my owl.

But from James, all I got was a mysterious smile.

Not that I wasn't grubbing for presents, it was just that for the last three days, he had been telling me about the AMAZING present that he had "apparently" gotten for me. I guess I got a little TOO excited about what present, and was fantasizing about it.

Lisle ushered me aside. "I met a guy," she said to me.

I gasped. "That's awesome, Lisle," I said.

"Yeah," Lisle said. "I think I'm getting over James."

I gaped at her for a second. "WHOA-I thought you already got over him!"

"I lied," Lisle said easily.

I gaped at her some more.

"OH please, Addie," she snapped. "It's not like I was trying to take him from you. I just fancied him a little bit. Now I don't, because I met an amazing guy. And you've GOT to see what James has in store for you. It's REALLY awesome, I'm not even joking about it."

"Oh," I said in a tiny voice.

Lisle gave me another ironic smile. "I told you, Addie, I'm over him."

"Right."

At precisely six in the afternoon, Lexi marched in with a look of anxiety on her face. "Addie!" she said. "I need to talk to you."

I rose from my seat. "What?"

"It's..it's about something."

"Which something?" I asked.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Just, come!"

"Kay, let me just change," I said.

"NO!" she said. "It's...it's urgent! You can wear what you're wearing right now, it's fine, whatever." With that, she grabbed my wrist.

If she wasn't my friend, I would kill her.

Lexi marched me out of the house and into the garden. "Wait right here," she said. "And drink this." With that, she shoved a tiny vial of purple liquid in my hands, and then rushed off. "Drink it, and you'll see why I need to talk to you."

Curiously, I unstoppered the vial. It smelled of honeysuckle, so I downed it.

Immediately, a bridge spread out from my feet. The night turned to day, and the closed buds of flowers around me bloomed beautifully. Long leaves from trees brushed my hair and then wove themselves into a crown of fern green.

And James was waiting on the other side of the bridge.

"Happy Birthday, Addie," he said.

**Crap chapter, I know**

**review?**


	56. James' Gift

**Sooo...**

**Yeah...**

**Um...**

**I'm doing a bunch of contests, so I'm writing like crazy. GAH! Check them out?**

**Read on?**

I think I must have looked very stupid. Because all I did was gape at him like an idiot. "What is this?" I demanded.

"Well, it's your birthday gift," he said slowly. "A special potion that George and Harry brewed for me called, "your fantasy." I drank it too, and was immersed in your fantasy." He looked around. "Boy, this is girly."

"How is this that 'excellent' birthday gift?" I teased.

James looked hurt.

"I'm joking!" I said, laughing, and then hugging him so hard that my back hurt. "This is amazing. My own fairyland?" I leapt around, laughing. "You know what, I think that you would look good in a tux."

Immediately, a tux appeared on James.

"So how does this work exactly?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not an expert, but right now we're in a fantasy land. It'll only last for three hours, but George says that you have three doses." He handed the box to me. "I hope you like it. It won't be in stores for at least three days."

"How do you put someone in this with you?" I asked.

"Simple," he said. "Either you have to think of them. We added a bit of my food to this, so you'd think of me and I'd appear."

"Sweet," I said. "Thanks. But how does it stop?"

He shrugged. "I guess it just stops."

Then we laughed and walked around some more before it finally wore away and we went to bed. And all that time, my eyes were on his face.

I had never known how much I liked his face.

That night, I poured over the diary with an intense scowl on my face, determined to find out who this mysterious girl was. And finally, I saw a small sentence in the front of the book.

Scrawled on it were the words, "This Belongs to Marilla".

The book fell out of my hands.

Marilla was my mother.

**NOOO! I have to take a break and write as many chapters as I can! GAH!**

**Review?**


	57. Drabbles for the Millionth Time, and GAH

**Kay, so...Anywho, I have to really start typing up the chapters, really fast! So this is a really short one...grrr. **

**Read on.**

"Ginny's party is tomorrow," Lisle told me.

I was trying to do a headstand (and failing miserably, might I add) and the blood was rushing to my head. "What about it?" I asked.

"Well..." Lisle said. "The dresses arrived today, and the masks. We have to wear masks. And there's going to be a segment of the party called, "Take off your mask." The main thing is to disguise yourself so much. The masks have enchantments on them so that you look completely different. So, your hair could change colors, you could become taller, your voice could change, your body shape could change, all sorts of things."

"Cool," I said, falling and bashing my head against the wall. "CRAP! What color is my dress?"

"The girls all have red dresses, same style," Lisle said. "Boys have to wear a long cape and a black tux that are the same size."

"Cool," I said again.

"Forget it!" Lisle said, marching out.

I stared after her. "What'd I say?" I asked Catrin, who was reading.

"Well, I think you were a little insensitive," Catrin said. "Understandable, seeing as what you are going through, but maybe you could be a little nicer to her. She's going through a tough time too, you know."

"As in?" I asked.

"That's her thing to tell," Catrin said quietly.

"Right," I said. There were very few things that annoyed me about Catrin, but one of them were that if you needed her to tell you a secret about one of her friends, she clams up. Her excuse is, "Would you like me to tell your secrets to them," something that I can never have a reply too. After all, one of "them" is James, and I can't exactly have her telling me James' secret. "Are you going to the party?"

"I have to," Catrin said. "Being a guest of this house and everything."

"Right," I said, with a sigh. "I guess that means I have to go too."

"Yep," said Catrin again.

So I sighed and left the room.

**Check out my one-shots please!**

**Review?**


	58. The Magic Screaming of Addison DeVillers

**I feel slightly better, having written two and a half chapters yesterday, so now I have one and a half chapters left. **

**Special thanks to Magic Of The Night for reviewing my short stories ^^.**

**Read on.**

Have you ever been in that nightmare, where you can't walk fast and all you can do is walk like you're walking through glue?

Yeah. That's pretty much how I felt just then.

I mean, it's not like there was anything wrong with walking through glue, it just wasn't that appropriate when you have Lord Voldemort, the supposedly dead guy, walking to you with your mother in tow. "WHAT THE HELL?" is pretty much what most people would say.

What I did, was cry.

Yeesh.

I don't know why, but the tears were dripping down my face as I walked through the gluey air. (And no, there wasn't any glue actually there, but it FELT like I was walking through glue, all sticky and oozy, and I just wanted to shudder. What I actually did, though, was scream like the devil himself was after me.

So, yeah. You pretty much see what I'm doing. Walking slowly, crying and screaming. Not the most attractive combination. Now, hold that picture in your mind, and put on me one of those old-fashioned, granny looking dresses that make people look washed out and just plain damn ugly and you pretty much have a photograph of what I was doing. Not the most flattering picture of me, and boy, I have a lot of unflattering pictures.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shrieked through my gloopy tears. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"You'll bring me back to life," my mother moaned through her cadaver-like face. "You'll ignite my spark again."

I screamed.

I woke up on the floor. Catrin was leaning over me, a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?"

I gasped for air. "I think so," I said. "Now that I'm not on the brink of dying in my dream, I think I'm okay." I looked around. She was the only one up. "Did I wake up anyone else?"

"I was awake when you started screaming," Catrin said, shrugging. "I cast a silent spell."

"You can do that?" I asked her. "I thought that you were younger than me."

She shrugged again. "My birthday is in the first week of November."

Ah. So we had been friends just after her 17th birthday.

"Oh," I said in a tiny voice.

"You were screaming your head off," Catrin said, eyes furrowed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "Hey, I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back before breakfast. Can you tell the others?"

Catrin studied me with her light eyes. "Sure," she said finally. "Just don't do anything stupid or reckless."

I winked at her. "And where would the fun be in THAT then?"

**Anyway...so...**

**Anyone who reviews on my short stories, tell me in a review (or tell me that you're going to review them) and I'll put you on the "special thanks to" :D**

**Review?**


	59. Helpful Pixies and other Commodities

**So, you all probably thought that I had forgot about you, eh? Well, nope! In fact, I actually had a looonnnnggg day, and this is the first time I've actually been able to relax. **

**Special thanks to:**

**Peace7987**

**TheDonutEater**

**(If i forgot you, PM me!)**

**Read on...**

Bundled up against the cold, the white snowflakes drifted onto my sweater and my hat. My hat was pulled down over my ears, and they were as itchy as hell.

My boots crunched on the ground, so I walked faster as the cold seeped into my bones. No way did I want to have to cast a warming charm on myself. It would be to call attention to myself in this village.

So.

I went to the library and sat down at a computer terminal (or at least, that's what it said.) After several pathetic attempts at trying to use the computer (all that an old man at another terminal saw with an amused look on his face), I decided to give up and just went to the books, which I knew how to use.

This was a special town indeed.

I could find a small door marked, "Never Wake a Sleeping Dragon", which everyone knew was the quote for Hogwarts. I would bet that Muggles weren't allowed in (and they probably weren't, for all I knew). I went inside-

-and saw a huge library.

Really, this surpassed the muggle library. It was huge, with an arching ceiling made of warm, glowing bronze, and the book shelves reached high. Magical ladders stretched up far, and there were also library pixies as well, for those who weren't daredevils. Since I had no wish to fall (for I was quite clumsy when it came to heights), I waved to a library pixie.

She flew to me.

The pixie was a pretty little thing, with a blue aura around her, and long flowing blue hair tied back into a long ponytail. Her dress was all flouncy and white with blue ribbons, and her white face had a tinge of blue to it.

"Yes?" she chirped.

"Hullo," I said. "Do you have any information on the (and here I winced) Durgenfours?"

The little pixie librarian snickered. "I'll go see what we have," she said. "But I can't promise any results."

I waited.

Presently, she came back with a slim book bound in a shimmery red leather. "You're in luck," she said. "This is the only book that has even the slightest mention of the Durgenfours. Also, their name changed to DeVillers. Would you like me to search up on that?"

"Yes please, ma'am," I said, beaming up at her.

The ma'am part seemed to make her more cheerful. Her glow brightened and took on a slightly reddish hue. "Thank you," she said in a pleased voice and then zipped away. She returned again lugging a blue book. "This is all we have."

"Thank you. You've been very helpful today," I said, figuring a bit more flattery couldn't hurt. "I love the library."

Her hue turned purple with pleasure. "We did build it with care!" With that, she swooped away to help someone else.

I turned my attention to the books.

The red one only said that the "Durgenfours were loyal but sneaky people," which was pretty much what the pixie said about "the slightest measure." I wondered how someone her size could carry the blue book, which was heavier. Magic, I supposed.

The blue book was helpful. It had the history of the DeVillers, in a brief chapter, and then mentioned at the very bottom, "Marilla DeVillers had a child named Addison DeVillers. The father is unknown. Marilla DeVillers was contemplating suicide, the first suicide in the history of the DeVillers, but then some mysterious man stopped her."

I groaned.

So Marilla didn't kill herself. And because of Lord Voldemort, she didn't, and I was born. It would have been much simpler if she had just killed herself.

A small smile crept on my face. But then I wouldn't have met James.

I gave the books back to an irate pixie was was majorly different than the first pixie, and then high-tailed it out of there. I went back to the house, and then made it.

There, I met a flushed Ginny.

"Where were you?" she snapped, and then blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just that my party's today and you have to be fitted!"

Whoops.

**Yuppers. **

**Anyway...**

**The one-shot that I'm actually fairly proud of is "The Bookworm's Troubles in Love" which is Remus/OC. Check it out and tell me what you think about it!**

**Review?**


	60. The Question Is: Who is James?

**Thanks to all you reviewers! This chapter is REALLY short, but the next chapter is over a thousand words so...yep-de-doodles. HAHA!**

**Read on?**

The red dress was fitted, and simple. Padded like a leather jerkin, but an iridescent red that shimmered. All the girls had the same dress, and it was made of something similar to silk, but not quite silk.

Would it be "vain" to stare at myself in the mirror? It would, but it was so well fitted that I simply had to stare at myself. Then I put on the mask.

Instantly, I became several inches shorter, with curly blonde ringlets, and brown eyes shining through the mask. My cheeks seemed rounder, without the high cheekbones, and my mouth seemed fuller and whiter. So I applied some lipstick.

Catrin came into the room. She squinted at me. "Addie?" she said, sounding amazed.

"Yes," I said, my voice sounding slightly higher.

Catrin grinned. "Brilliant!" With that, she put on her white mask, and then immediately shot up and became a tall girl with long, flowing brown hair, gray eyes, and finely shaped features (at least, those that were recognizable from the mask.)

I looked at her. "Hmm. I feel like I like yourself better. You look more like a pixie."

"Course," Catrin said, and then blushed. "Do you feel like something magical is going to happen tonight?"

I grinned and hugged her. "Of course," I said. "Something magical is always going to happen."

_Catrin's POV_

The party was in full swing as we went inside. It was strange being tall, and I stumbled into a young fellow as tall as I was.

"Whoops," he said. "Sorry strange girl."

My breath caught.

The way that he said 'girl' in the way of "Gu-ral" made me intensely aware that it was Louis. And he even had that way of walking in a way that it looks like he would stumble soon.

It was Louis.

Because, honestly, who else said the word "Girl" like a Gorilla?

A small smile appeared on my face. Today was the day that I would finally get Louis to notice me.

Today was the day I would stand out.

**I stumbled over "Girl" today, because it was in a book full of 'g's and I was like, "So Genevieve smiled at the grumpy, growling girl" except I said, "gur-ral," which gave me the idea for Louis. **

**Oh and, AFineFrenzy23: I haven't forgotten your character! I'll put her in the next pre-written chapter.**

**Review?**


	61. Abandon Your Hopes and Reality Sets In

**Even without the author's note, this chapter was 1,400 words long..**

**Gah.**

**Anyway, read on?**

_Catrin's POV_

It wasn't easy. First, I had to switch masks with the pile of masks, making me a petite, lovely girl with long, glossy blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes and a porcelain face. It reminded me a bit of myself, and I knew that he wouldn't realize it was me.

So I worked my way through the crowd and found out by his side. "May I have this dance?" I asked him, feeling the hot thread of embarrassment wind through my cheeks and turn them bright red. He looked a bit surprised.

"Yeah sure" was what he said, though.

I felt like swooning in relief.

We danced, and I made sure the use all the things that I had picked up from Lexi and Lisle (without directly asking them.) I flipped my hair. I giggled. I batted my eyes through the eyeholes of the mask. He was enraptured by me.

Which made me sad. Because, after all, if this is what he was enraptured by, and it wasn't what I was at all like, then why would he like me?

He had a few more shots of Firewhisky, and then we danced again.

"So," I said. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

The scent of firewhisky was hot on his breath as he swayed off-timedly to the beat, drunk and dazed by me. "Yes," he breathed. "But I'm gonna dump her soon."

"Because of me?" I giggled, but felt like crying. So. He truly did like these kinds of girls.

For a minute, the regal french blood in him reared. He straightened and then smiled at me kindly. "It's not that you aren't stunning. It's just that my girlfriend has become far too clingy. I have a very good friend of mine that's a girl, and my girlfriend tells me that I shouldn't spend time with my friend."

I smiled coquettishly. "I'm not petty."

Inside, I was reeling. He would dump his girlfriend for me?

He gave a hoarse laugh. The alcohol was dimming, his brain sharpening. "I see that you aren't, but there's another dilemma."

I laughed, and then pulled him down in a daring feat. "What dilemma is there?" I asked in the sexiest voice that I could manage.

I didn't know how much longer I could keep up this facade. It was so unlike me that it was almost scary.

"The dilemma is that I'm falling in love with my best friend."

I let go of his tie, and then stood back, brushing off my skirts. "I-I-I think I need to use the loo," I said. "It's...urgent." I offered a weak smile and then raced away. My full skirts rustled as I ran, and I nearly twisted my ankle.

In there, I tore off my mask. I became a fair bit taller, my golden hair turned to a white-blonde, and my blue eyes turned light brown again. Elaborate features became pixie-like, and my hands became long, piano hands.

I hunched in the bathroom, sobbing.

The tears trickled through my fingers and onto my red silk skirt, where they either soaked into the cloth or rolled onto the floors. Every time I thought that I would be able to stop, they started up again and I relapsed into a bout of fresh weeping. My long hair swept onto my shoulders, light as feathers.

I wasn't worth it.

Gemma was worth it. Gemma has long, lush, thick hair the color of ebony, and green eyes with golden specks in them. Gemma was beautiful. Gemma was smart. I wasn't beautiful. I was pixie-like. I was the girl that was the great therapist. I was nothing without Addie or Lisle or Lexi or Roxanne or James. I was a small bee in a hive. I was an ant in a colony. I was an atom of water in the sea.

I would say no to him.

If he asked me out, I would say no.

He had better options.

There was a large noise outside and I rose from my curled-up position.

What happened?

_Addie's POV_

I wove through the crowd, laughing with strangers. This was a brilliant idea of Ginny's! Perfectly lovely. A way to interact with people without having stereotypes.

Of course, it was a little strange to be so short and to have to crane my neck to say hi to anyone. I saw a couple that reminded me of Ginny and Harry. Maybe it was them.

"Would you like to dence?" A young man with a Romanian accent held out a hand to me.

"I would like to dence-I mean dance," I said, smiling and accepting his hand.

We danced to a lively jig.

"You arr ferry light on your veet," the young man said.

"Why thank you!" I said, beaming. "Are you really Romanian? Or is that just a side effect of the mask?" I laughed. "Heck you could be anyone! I've seen a few of my friends around...bugger...I shouldn't have lost Catrin."

"Vat is a Katreeen?"

I laughed. "Catrin. That's the name of one of my friends. I've seen her person, but I haven't seen a tall, hulking girl with long brown hair around for a long time."

"Ah," the dude said. "And vat shall I call you?"

"Tessa," I said after a moment of thought. "I think I should like the name Tessa. And I'll call you Billee!"

"Blelie?" he said, totally blundering it up. "As you wish!"

I laughed again.

He was surprisingly easy to talk to. And handsome too. Handsome enough to make me think, _Damn_. But he reminded me of James somehow, but this was so unlike James. His stocky steps, his dark laugh, all of them were so diametrically different than the James that I was used to.

Of course, there was no guarantee that it was James, though.

Silly me and my fantasies.

"Okay guys!" Ginny said. "In around five minutes, we're all going to remove our masks!"

I grinned. So did the man in front of me (Blelie).

A snarky man with short, slicked back hair, stood near us. Goosebumps appeared on my skin.

"So," I said, trying to make conversation, but a flip-flop feeling came in my stomach when I realized that I was finally going to know the mysterious person that I was dancing with. "Um...what school do you go to?"

He smirked and tapped his nose. "Ah-ah-ah, Mz Kathleeeen. I cannot vell you, becuve zen you vould know vat school I go to and narrow vit down."

"Fair enough," I said, shrugging.

"Okay guys!" Ginny chirped again. "Remove your masks!"

With a laugh, I tore off my mask. I became taller and my long black hair came back.

The man near us removed his mask. There was a greasy-haired man with a thin, aquiline nose, and brooding eyes that smoldered. He had a broad chest, and blonde hair, with thin hands, but beefy arms. And even worse than that-I recognized him.

One of the former Death Eaters.

"Would the pretty lady like to come outside with me?" he sneered, holding out a hand containing a wand. I stumbled back, against a table, making a loud crash.

"No thank you!" The Romanian dude stepped in front of me, tearing off his mask to reveal two very familiar hazel eyes and messy black hair. "She's a good friend of mine, whatever-your-face is." With that, James took out his wand.

The dude smirked. "Awww, does someone want to fight against me?"

There was a loud metallic crash and he crumpled to the ground. Catrin was behind him, with a large pot in her hands, like the one that you use to boil eggs with. Her red skirts trailed on the grounds, and there were tear stains on her face. "That's for attacking my friend!" With that, she hit him again with the pot, knocking him out.

James lowered his wand. "I guess that there's no use for this, then."

Catrin looked at me, and I saw that there were tears swimming in her eyes. Ginny and Harry were yelling out things, and so were Ron and Hermione, so I hustled her away to see what was wrong. No one would notice, and no one did.

The moment we were outside, Catrin burst into tears.

**When I wrote this chapter, I intentionally wanted Catrin to be leaping for joy that Louis likes her. But then I realized that that was not what her character was like. So I used the first excuse I could-she didn't want him to be hurt-and implanted it in this story. I know, dramatic, right? HAHAHA! And the whole bit with Catrin acting all mature-I know that if I had a mask, I would act completely different that I really do. **

**So. **

**Review?**


	62. No Longer Friends

**OMG! MY FREAKING GOD. 400 REVIEWS? I LOVE YOU ALL!**

***dies***

***reviewers splash water on me. "you still have four horcruxes left, you idiot"**

**Right. **

**Thanks to Rainbow Dust. Why, you might ask? Because she, that wonderful, delightful human being, reviewed EVERY SINGLE ONE of my chapters in this story. True, most of her reviews are about Lexi (which is her favorite character) or Sirius (Who she desperately loves. I don't know why she put it in the reviews-he isn't even in this story!)**

**EVERY SINGLE ON OF MY CHAPTERS!**

***faints***

**Yep. She's the reason I have 400 reviews! Which is why I love ya Mel!**

**Read on?**

_Catrin's POV_

When I saw that hulking Death Eater over my friend, I did the first thing I could. I grabbed a large pot full of boiling water, dumped out the water, and bashed it over the Death Eater's head. I know, I wasn't usually violent, but this was it. I had been stressing out about myself, and I needed an outlet.

My hands were searing with pain, but I didn't notice. They would heal, those burns.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Addie, and she ushered me out.

And then, I was not proud to say, but I burst into tears.

_Addie's POV_

I was shocked to see Catrin cry.

"Catrin! What's wrong?" I demanded.  
"L-l-louis told me that he fancied Catrin, because he didn't know I was Catrin!" Catrin wailed.

"This is good!" I said warily, still not getting why she was crying.

"He's going to dump Gemma for me," Catrin said, sniffling now.

"This is still good!" I said. "You said yourself that you don't like Gemma!"

"I know," Catrin said. "But...it's like...He and Gemma were an item for four years. FOUR YEARS. Nobody in this school hates me, Addie, and I would hate for Gemma to hate me. True, there's precious few people in this school who actually remember my name, and even fewer that are my friends. And now..I'm not sure what I want, Addie. I know I sound petty, and that this is such an intensely stupid idea, but I love him, Addie. I love him far too much to let him hurt anyone for me. I love him far to much to let him get hurt."

She looked up at me, a weak smile appearing on her face. "I don't think Louis and I should be friends anymore.

**Gasp!**

**Right...and here is the list of songs that i listen to that remind me vaguely of this story:**

**Lucky by Colbie Callait and Jason Mraz (CRAP, I forgot how to spell her last name) This is for Addie and James-if you look up the lyrics, you'll know why. IT ALSO is the main reason this story got started in the first place.**

**Teardrops on my Guitar: Lisle/James, for the first part. Also, Catrin/Louis**

**Bleeding Love: Just randomness. I guess a little Lexi/Finnus.**

**Just A Dream: Dreams! Drams! Drems!**

**Review?**


	63. There's Going to be an Awkward Four Days

**Okay, so from this chapter to the next, there's going to be like, this GIGANTIC timelapse of four days :D. Including Christmas, so boo hoo for you all. :D**

**Read on?**

She was crazy. My friend, Catrin was crazy.

So I told her it, flatly.

"You're crazy."

Catrin smiled at me weakly. "It won't be that hard. I have you guys not. And he has other friends: he won't really care if the weak girl just avoids him."

"No," I said. "No!"

"Yes," Catrin said.

"He fancies you!" I said desperately. "This is the stuff of your dreams!"

"Ah," Catrin said sadly. "But this isn't one of my dreams, isn't it. Now that he loves me, I feel sorry for him. And me. Why would he ever love me? It's something that no one will ever do. I am good at reading people, Addie, and he loves Gemma too, but he's tired of her. He just probably wants to move on to someone else."

"That's not true," I said stoically.

"Yes, it is," Catrin said quietly, fresh tears seeping down her face, a small smile on her face again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to change."

With that, she walked away, gown rustling, small footsteps echoing.

James raced next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking helplessly, devastatingly handsome. "I saw you and Catrin go outside here."

"Do you know who Catrin fancies?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Oh. Well...um...let's say hypothetically Catrin likes this apparent hunk that's fairly popular. And she was dancing with him here, and she recognized him. They were talking, and he revealed that he liked her and was planning to dump his girlfriend for her. But Catrin-silly Catrin-thinks that he'll be better off with Gemma than with her, and plans to just avoid him."

James gaped at me.

"It's a muddle of things," I said, grimacing. "But she loves him far to much to get hurt by him."

"She's selfless," James murmured. "Is there anyway that you can tell me who she likes?"

I shook my head.

"Can I guess?"

I shook my head again.

"Humph. Well, does that mean that she's giving up him?"

I nodded.

"Oh," James said and then grimaced. "This is going to be an awkward four days left of the break."

I nodded. "You think?"

**Kay, well, I'm GOING TO WRITE THE KISS SCENE IN CHAPTER _. **

**Haha. **

**Review?**


	64. Dumping Water on Catrin

**i do not like this chapter. i do not like it at all. **

**Sigghhhh. **

**Read on.**

True to his word, the last four days were awkward, like James had said. Catrin avoided Louis like the plague, and became ghostly, and thin. Her large eyes were even larger, and her wispy hair was always pulled away in a tight braid away from her face and the sun painted it light yellow. Her white clothes hung loosely from her frame. Louis kept trying to talk to her, but she just glided away silently, always finding an escape.

It seemed to help her if we talked to her, so we all talked to her. There, her face became more animated.

Until I lost my patience.

One day, when I saw her gliding around the house with her hands gliding over the wood walls, I lost control. It was only four more minutes, so I went to her and dumped her water on her head.

The glazed look in her eyes disappeared and she looked at me with acute fury, the only anger that I had ever seen from her.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, water dripping from the end of her braid.

"Snap out it Catrin," I said in a tightly controlled voice. "Either you go back to normal, or I tell Louis why you have been avoiding him-and he asks me that around twice a day."

The fire died in Catrin's eyes and she crumpled to the ground, sobbing. "I feel hollow," she said to me, touching her heart. "I feel like there's a giant ache there."

I kneeled down next to her and hugged her and her dripping hair. "I know, Catrin, but you're just calling more attention to yourself by doing this to yourself."

"I know," Catrin said softly, and wiped away the tears. "I guess it's time to hide my feelings again."

"No," I said firmly. "Don't breakdown, but let your emotions out."

Louis walked into the room. "Catrin-"

Without a word, Catrin left the room.

Louis turned to me. "What did I do that was so wrong?"

I looked at the boy, a small smile twisting my lips. "You did nothing, Louis."

"Then why is she ignoring me?" Louis looked angry and sad at the same time. "If I did nothing?"

"That's for you to find by yourself," I said. "She's a great therapist though." I turned to leave the room.

"Just one more question, Addison."

Addison sounded weird. I was too used to people calling me Addie. "Yes?"

"Why was she soaking wet?"

Against my will, a small laugh escaped from my lips. "I dumped water on her."

"What? WAIT-ADDISON!"

But I had left.

**I really do not like this chapter. **

**Review?**


	65. The Crappy Filler Chapter

**Another crappy chapter! I am on a roll!**

_Roxanne's POV_

Tiny, small, short, pixie. Tall, veela, blonde, beautiful in a male way.

Catrin and Louis.

Pretty, black-haired, blue-eyed, secretive, open, wacky. Tall, dark, and a close friend of mine who likes another one of my friends.

Addie and James.

Long blonde hair, green eyes, flirty, secretive as well. Brunette (or is that too girly), flirty, handsome, funny.

Lexi and Finnus.

Black-haired, brown-eyed, can be a real prat at some times, bluntly truthful, helpful. Dark, funny, flirtatious (as much as I can gather from what Lisle's told me).

Lisle and Damian.

So where the hell did that leave me?

Me. Brown-haired. Brown-eyed. African-American. Gone out on dates, but never been on a serious relationship. Wants to be Mrs. Gingrom.

Oh, I was happy for my friends. But sometimes, I wished that I was in love. That I knew who I wanted to marry, and who I was mad about. And now that all my friends fancied someone (all except for Addie, who was still recovering from that bastard, Tony.)

"We're going to Hogwarts today!" I said to Addie, who smiled. "Get up!"

She stayed in bed. "Awwww..."

"Fine. Be like this, but then..." Being seventeen, it was very easy to cast a spell. "_Levicorpus!"_

With a squeal, she was hoisted into the air. Scrabbling in the air, she managed to yell, "Levicorpus!" to me as well. And then my wand fell out of my hands. And so did hers.

We were the only ones in the room.

Addie scowled at me. "Brilliant job, Roxie. Now what are we supposed to do? The blood's rushing to my head." She tucked her pajama top into her pajama shorts.

"Dunno," I said casually. "_Hang_ out here for a while?"

I started cracking up.

"ROXIEE!"

"Fine," I said dramatically, and then pulled a spare wand from my top (which made Addie cringe and say, 'I'm never going to touch your wand again') Then, I said the countercurse, and we toppled onto each other.

Lisle entered the room and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting something here."

I started cracking up. Addie glared at Lisle, who was laughing too. "You two are impossible," she said, smoothing her clothing with decorum.

"And snarky," Lisle cracked, helping me up. "Now, we should pack."

I smiled and then swept my wand across my stuff. Everything tried to stuff itself into my bag. Even the lamp, the bedside table in my bed. My mouth dropped open.

"Fail," Addie said and I had to agree.

**Review?**


	66. Blazed Into My Mind

**Yeesh, people, I'm getting to them! I'm getting to them!**

**Oh and, word to the wise: Louis and Catrin are going to be the last couple I get together. :D**

**Read on.**

You know what the worst thing to do in life was? Spend a compartment full of people that you mostly didn't know THAT well, and to top it all off, have to spend time making sure that Louis did not go anywhere near Catrin. Even with Lisle and Lexi helping, it was still awkward.

And you know what is even more awkward? When Lexi and Finnus aren't talking to each other.

"Fish head," Lexi told him scornfully.

"Why are you mad at me?" Finnus said. "I have no idea what I did wrong!"

"Yes," Lexi said. "And that's why I'm calling you 'Fish head'. Duh."

Finnus sighed and turned away. I felt my face twist into a frown.

Okay, I knew that I could be hopelessly stupid and idiotic (which most people agree to my horror- hell, Roxie even started a poll for "who thinks that Addie is stupid sometimes" and most people said yes. Which did not boost my self-esteem, thank you very much) but sometimes it seemed like it was a battle with me and Finnus deciding, "_Who's more stupider_."

Bah humbug.

So I made a list

_The Battle of Who's More Stupider_

competitors: Addison DeVillers and Finnus I-forgot-his-last-name.

Points for Addie:

*my boyfriend cheated on me.

*my friends keep dropping hints about something that I _still_ don't fully understand.

*my head hurts (which is something that I really don't know why I put it here)

*I don't know Finnus' last name

*I'm in love with my best friend (A BOY thank you very much)

*Lisle used to have a crush on my best friend

*Lisle and I are friends

*Lisle and I used to be ENEMIES, but now we're friends, which makes my head hurt and whirl thinking about whether she's a friend or an enemy. Frenemy?

*Christmas passed without any event, other than the fact that CATRIN and LOUIS ignored each other. (another thing that I didn't know why I put on here).

That's all I can think of for now.

Points for Finnus

*He asked Lisle out. (No offense to Lisle)

*He takes offense to the name "fish head" which is something just strange that I think we made up

*LEXI likes him, and he doesn't even notice.

…

I think it's obvious who won.

Anyway, Lisle was chatting when the door slid open and a VERY handsome stranger walked in. I snuck a look at James. Nope, not as handsome as James though.

I'm a hopeless sap.

Anyway, he had brown hair and blue eyes, and he was smiling at Lisle, who was suddenly very flustered, smoothing down her hair and turning on her 1000 watt smile. "Hiya Lisle."

"Damian!" she burst out, and they were aware that everyone in the compartment were looking at them. "It's...it's nice to see you! How did you find me?"

A warm smile spread across his face. "Well, I followed the deafening blare and found you here." He took earbuds out of his pocket. "You know, a very nice kid is giving these out for free outside, saying that 'no one should have to listen to that racket without some protection' or something like that."

Lisle giggled nervously.

I was watching her avidly.

Around James, she was never this flustered, so this was a rare opportunity to study if she liked someone. Sure, Damian was hot, but she was acting nervous around him, her hands always doing something or the other.

"What, um, house do you want to be put in?" Lisle asked, her hands fluttering in the air.

"Lisle?" Catrin's voice was quiet, but silvery like a bell, if someone could describe it that way. "Would you like to introduce us to this person?"

She was smart, I had to give her that. Giving Damian the impression that Lisle hadn't talked about him, and giving him a good glow. Because, after all, everyone told Catrin everything, or she knew something about them.

Given the chance, I would have probably said, "_That's _Damian?" Which would not have made her look good.

Lisle looked around. "Oh! Um, this is Damian, everyone. He's someone that I met in town someday and he's transferring to Hogwarts because he got kicked out of Durmstrang for hexing the headmaster."

Laughter.

"Thanks, Lisle, for making me sound worse than I actually am," Damian said, but he was smiling. "And it was an accident, just to point out!"

I giggled.

James looked over at me and smiled warmly, which made my stomach (unfortunately) drop out at the bottom. "You look tired," he said. "You should go to sleep."

I leaned my cheek against the glass and did just that. Warm hazel eyes were blazed into my mind as I closed my eyes.

**Review?**


	67. Stupid Fanfiction! A late update

***Starts laughing maniacally. **

**Anywho. **

**I'm writing chapter 74 right now...heh heh heh *more maniacal laughter. **

**Right! This is an AUTHOR's note. **

**Nice to have you back, stormdog11, and there are THREE chapters left until the BIG chapter. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***cough cough.**

**THIS IS LATE: because my FF hasn't been working. I had this ready SO long ago, but...grr**

**Read on.**

_Lisle's POV_

"Ravenclaw?" I asked Damian, giggling. "You've been sorted into Ravenclaw?"

"For my brains and good looks, obviously."

"Rigghht," I drawled. _But you are good looking_.

"I have to go to my friends," I said. "But it was nice to see you!"

And then he did something that made my stomach start to have butterflies. He leaned over, took my hand and delicately kissed it.

Is he suave or NOT?

I was fairly sure that my cheeks were bright red as he dropped my hand, winked at me and then walked away quickly. Addie went up to me and whispered, "That's Damian?" in my ear and was gone before I could respond.

Would it be far to girly to faint?

Catrin walked up to me and locked her arm with mine. "Start talking," she muttered tersely into my ear. "Louis is catching up to me. He seems determined."

"CATRIN!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. "I HAVE THIS AMAZING GREEN HALTER-TOP THAT I THINK WOULD LOOK ABSOLUTELY FAB ON YOU, YOU KNOW? LIKE, I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T HAVE GREEN EYES, BUT YOU, LIKE, TOTALLY HAVE THE RIGHT COLORING FOR IT! AND I HAVE THESE PEARL EARRINGS THAT I THINK WOULD BE STUNNING, BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU SHOULD DECIDE. TRY SWEEPING YOUR HAIR UP..."

If there was something that I knew would turn off boys, it was fashion.

Catrin giggled.

But Louis was too determined. "Lisle, can I talk to Catrin for a moment?"

Time to turn on the 'I'm an utter witch with a capital B' aura.

I sneered at him. "Like, Louis, we're having, like, a totally URGENT talk about fashion," I said in my snobbiest voice, feeling like I wanted to blush when I saw that Damian was near. "Can't it, like, wait? I'm sure that you two will see each other again."

Louis glared at me and walked away. "But we will talk, Catrin. Eventually."

Once he was gone, I stopped walking and hugged Catrin. "You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," Catrin said, and I heard a little sniffle.

We started walking again, and I tried to keep up a steady flow of conversation. "So, what are you planning to be when you grow up?"

"A healer or a therapist."

"I personally think that you should choose healer, because most therapists have CRAZY people, I mean, I'm not even _joking_. Addie wants to be a healer too-maybe you two can work together! I'm planning to be a, hmm, that's an interesting one, there's a lot of thinks I think I'd want to be, but I think that the one thing that I would really want to be without anyone interfering is a herbologist! I know that Lexi wants to be a Dragon Tamer, like Charlie Weasley, but still..."

"That would be interesting," Catrin ventured, dabbing at the corners of her eyes.

I smiled at her. "Yep," I said as we went into the Great Hall and sat down with the rest of our friends. "Reaaallll interesting."

**Anyway...**

**Parumph. **

**Review?**


	68. Pulling out Hair is not fun

**...I love all my reviewers so much that I'm going to reply to most of them at the bottom :D FIVE HUNDRED FREAKING REVIEWS *Faints* *servants who were obviously prepared for this throws water on me* *me awakens soaking wet***

**Read on...**

_Lexi's POV_

GOD why did Catrin have to be so...so...

IDIOTIC!

I knew that it was a rude thing to say about one's friend, but sometimes she could be so damn unselfish. BE SELFISH, CATRIN! LEARN TO LIVE! I swear, sometimes..

I snuck a look at Finnus and felt my mouth thin.

Lately, Finnus had been asking me why I had such a short temper with him and my answer is, "BECAUSE I HAVE TO LOOK AT YOU," and then I ran away, which I thought was not exactly the nicest thing to do, because he has been ignoring me.

But Lisle! LISLE! He asked out Lisle, that godforsaken idiot! IDIOT!

No, Lisle is not the idiot.

Fish head is.

I sighed and played with my hair. Some strands yanked out.

WHY DID EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SO MESSED UP IN MY LIFE?

_Roxanne's POV_

Step, walk, sigh.

Breathe, glare, lie that I am NOT grumpy.

Seriously!

Okay, so maybe I was a little tired.

Or maybe a lot.

God, I want to sleep.

_Darian's POV_

I looked at Lisle and smiled. I was so glad that I met her.

Ravenclaw.

Sounded like fun.

"James and Louis sometimes make awesome parties at the Gryffindor place," Lisle said timidly to me, brushing back a strand of her hair, which was long and black and _shiny_. I just wanted to touch it, like a crow would peck at a piece of metal. "You should come. I think they're planning one. They have it twice a year."

"Cool," I said.

_Aargh Damian! Stop being such an idiot!_

"Yep," Lisle said, laughing.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing at a pretty girl with black hair like Lisle's except curlier and not as long or shiny, with blue eyes.

"Oh her? That's Addison, but everyone calls her Addie. Well, almost everyone." Lisle frowned endearingly. "Except for Louis."

"Louis?" Bugger. I was jealous now. Lisle shouldn't play with my feelings. "Who's that?"

"Some whacko kid dude who's in our grade. You know: the one that makes the awesome parties with his cousin James? James Sirius Potter? No? Well, you'll hear about him soon enough." Lisle snorted in laughter. "Along with some VERY interesting rumors."

"Like?"

"You know," Lisle said. "Some VERY interesting rumors."

"You're killing me, you know that?"

A roguish smile appeared on Lisle's face. "Good for me."

I smiled and shoved her playfully. "See you after dinner?"

A hint of shock appeared on her face, and then she smiled.

"Sure."

**Review Replies: TheDonutEater: yes I am a fan of Shannon Hale: she is freaking amazing. Dancegirl1232: I'm so glad that you liked this story! I hope that it didn't get you in trouble...o.o AFineFrenzy: Fanfiction is not fixed, dammit, but on the OTHER hand, when you click on your story, to update it you change the "property" part in the url to "content..." at least I THINK that that's how you do it. Padfoot: I'm not going to kill Addie...and sorry, no bitter ending on the way...And sorry, I don't have a Facebook. I know, GASP, but that's how I roll. No facebook, fast Fanfiction updates ^^ Tailsdoll123: Thanks for the review! And this is just the reviews that I've gotten yesterday, so sorry if I missed you! *starts to sob***

**Review?**


	69. The Love Letter

**AHHH! ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL THE BIG ONE..and then there's only like, twenty chapters after that...D:**

**Thanks PadFoot for registering on Hogwarts Regenerated! :D Make sure to check there on march 28th: classes start then. **

**Read on...**

_Lexi's POV_

When Lisle crept into the dorm late that night, my first thought was, _Gah! LEXI! Pretend you're asleep!_

Then my second thought was, _Wait, that's stupid of me. STOP BEING STUPID, me! She's already seen. SAY SOMETHING!_

So I blabbed out, "Where were you?"

Lisle turned to me, a look of surprise clearly on her face. "Lexi? You-you're talking to me again?"

I gave a wane smile. "Friends should stick together even if they're fighting over a boy."

"I'm not fighting over a boy with you, Lexi," Lisle said impatiently. "That would be just stupid, and idiotic. We'd all know that you'd get the boy."

I laughed bitterly. "Right. What about Finnus?"

Lisle looked at me, surprised. "So _this_ is what all that was about? Finnus? Hon, I like someone else."

"But he likes YOU."

Lisle laughed, and came over to pat me on the shoulder. "He's open. But you'll have to snap him up soon."

I frowned and then grinned. "Right," I said. "I'll do that. When the time is right, though. I don't want to _scare_ him off: that would be a lot worse."

"Right," Lisle said.

"You didn't answer my question," I said. "Where were you?"

She turned a brilliant scarlet.

"With Damian?" I guessed.

Deeper scarlet.

"Snogging?"

Burgundy.

"OMG, MORE THAN SNOGGING?"

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Lisle hissed at me. "No, we didn't get anywhere farther than first base, which is more than I can say for you. You'd probably be at second base before you could even finish the first snog."

"I've never been at third base though," I said rebelliously.

"Riggghht."

"Everyone's stealing Addie's word!" I said, laughing.

"We should probably going to sleep," Lisle said. "What are you doing?"

"Something," I said guiltily.

Lisle pounced.

She took the crumbled paper from my hand and smiled at it. "A love letter?" she giggled. "Who is it from?"

"Some secret admirer," I said, blushing furiously. "Whenever I feel depressed, I look at it and try to figure out who it belongs to."

Lisle tossed it at me and went to her bed.

I opened the letter again and smiled at it.

_Dear Lexi,_

_ You probably don't know who I am. Hell, you probably don't really even talk to me. But I notice you. Every day, every class that we're in together. It doesn't help that I'm in your grade. _

_ I don't know if you'll ever find out who I am. I put a lot of enchantments on the paper to make sure that you don't, because I don't think I'll be able to stand it. _

_Finnus' POV_

Two Years Ago:

_ And if you ever DO happen to find out who I am, I hope that you'll be with me. _

_ I'll like/love/be friendly to you forever (choose which one you want).  
Sincerely, _

_ A secret admirer._

Finnus put the letter down and sent it to Lexi.

He hoped that she would find out that it was him. And if she didn't-he could wait.

**Get it?**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, you guys!**


	70. IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! REVIEW!

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE!**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter!**

***dies**

**But anyway, have a moment of silence for Dianna Wynne Jones. She died on Saturday, and I just found out today. **

**...She was a great writer and I loved her book, "Howl's Moving Castle." It was a pity that she never wrote another book after "Enchanted Glass."**

**Anyway, read on.**

_The Warning from Addie:_

Play practice.

Plaaayyyy pracctticee.

Play practisimo.

All of them equal the words "NOOOOO!"

But this..

This play practice was actually pretty good. After the play practice was pretty good too.

...you'll see why.

_Play Practice:_

We were having the final rehearsal, which is not that good. I was glad that it was fairly short: the play, because otherwise, we would have the most sucky and crap-arsed play in the whole world.

Because really, we can't memorize much.

So, we were there and rehearsing the kiss scene and I cheeked James again, and McGonagall yelled at us again.

Regular, eh?

"Really Addie?" Lexi said as I hopped offstage. "What are you going to do when you have to kiss for real?"

I considered. "Well, James said that he'll just make it look like we kissed or something like that," I said uncomfortably. "Why do _you_ care?"

Lexi smiled mysteriously. "You'll see."

Humph.

Bah Humbug.

"We should get to lunch," Roxanne said after a few minutes, frowning at her watch. "I hate these wizard watches! They're so aggravating!"

"Aggravating? Well, why not?" James asked, slipping into step with me.

So we went to lunch, and everything was normal. Everyone laughed, ate and talked together, and then we headed to the common room because it was a Saturday, and there were no classes that we needed to go to.

I slipped away into my dorm for a minute, and heard my friends talking downstairs. Curious, I slipped downstairs with my book clutched in my hands, the vials that James had given me for my birthday and heard...

"...when are you going to tell her James?" That was Lexi. Tell who what?

"Never." That was James.

"Why not?" the teasing voice was Lisle's.

"Because then we wouldn't be friends anymore. And besides, I can't go right up to her and say, "Um, hey, yeah, I've been fancying you for about five years, thanks. Do you like me back?"

A quiet voice - Catrin's. "She might take it well. I know Addie, and she _might _just accept that."

The book dropped out of my hands and I just

All of my friend's heads swiveled at the sound and saw me standing there, looking absolutely shell-shocked and traumatized. James half-stood, a look of terror on his face. "Addie..."

I abandoned my book, tucked the bottles into my pocket and raced upstairs, feeling like I was about to cry. Footsteps pounded after me, but I took a few shortcuts and managed to stop for long enough that I could catch my breath and think.

_I need a place to think. _

_ My fantasy!_

With trembling fingers, I unstoppered the bottle and downed it in one sip. Immediately, a warm grassy area spread out from under my feet and became a landscape with a whole lotta flowers. Birds sang in the air. There was a bubbling stream in front of me and I sat down next to it, trembling.

_James_. I imagined his face, the look of terror when he saw that I had overheard what they were talking about.

Only too late did I remember how my fantasy worked.

CRAP!

James appeared with a surprised look on his face. "Addie?" he asked, his eyes widening as he saw me.

"James?" I croaked.

_HOW DO I MAKE HIM DISAPPEAR?_

But I didn't want him to disappear, I realized. I wanted him to stay here, to explain to me what exactly happened, and suchlike. I wanted him to tell me why. I wanted to explain to him about my dream. I wanted..

him.

But I stomped those dreams flat and went back to reality, where James was nervously scuffing the floor with his foot.

"Explain," I said. "And sit down please?"

James, to my surprise, complied.

"What's the cause of all of this?" I asked him. Seeing that my hands were shaking, I tucked them under myself, sitting on my hands. "What was with all that 'I've liked her for five years' thing?"

"Addie-"

"Are you DELIBERATELY trying to play with my feelings?" I was yelling, pulling at my hair, doing all sorts of things. And to my utter embarrassment, I was starting to cry. "You've been my best friend, James."

"I-I-Oh for hell's sake, Addie, stop crying!" he said, looking mildly uncomfortable, patting my back. I wiped my cheeks and eyes clean on my shirt and looked at it. It was a dress. When the hell did it become a dress? "I'm going to explain, Addie, and you'd better listen."

Surprised into submission, I stayed quiet.

"Remember when we were thirteen years old and we were running to the kitchens to get something to eat? And we took a wrong turn and ended up outside, where we got soaked and we had to get warm, so we went to the kitchens and got hot chocolate?"

I nodded. I remembered vividly.

"Well, when I saw you," James said with a funny smile on his face, "soaking wet, cold, but with the _biggest_ smile on your face, sipping hot chocolate, I fell. Hard."

I gaped at him for a while.

"And well, I guess that it bloomed into a whole saga of crushing," James said, his cheeks turning red. "And so, here we are now, because my friends were silly enough to discuss it where you could hear it."

I checked my watch. "When does this enchantment end?"

James looked surprised. "Fifteen minutes or a half-hour, I guess."

"Good," I said. "Because I, myself, have some confessing to do myself."

Looking at his face, my heart gave a little skip.

"Remember when I was ignoring you for no particular reason?" I asked.

"Yeah," James said.

"Well," I said, swallowing and reminding myself that he was brave enough to confess to me that he liked me, "I had a dream about snogging you."

He blinked. And then a great big smile spread across his face.

"Continue please," he said goofily.

"Prat!" I said, laughing. "Anyway, so I had that dream, right? And you know what? I fell. Hard," A smile twisted my lips. "Now, how do you like the sound of that?"

He gaped at me for a while, looking much like I had before, and then the hugest smile that I had ever seen spread across his face.

So I pushed him into the stream.

He blinked from the shock and then with a pretend glare at me, tugged me in. I fell with a scream, the shock of the coldness of the water quieting me for a second, before I screamed again and started laughing. Then we dragged ourselves again.

"There," I said, grinning madly. "I'm soaking wet, cold, and-look!" Hot chocolate appeared and I sipped mine before setting it aside. "I'm even drinking hot chocolate! Remind me of anything?"

James blinked, and then lunged at me.

Our lips crashed together in perfect synchronization, and my arms went up to encircle his neck and pull him closer to me. Dripping wet, we stayed like that for a minute.

He was...

Yum.

That was all I could say.

He pulled back, eyes gleaming madly. "How was that for a snog?"

I grinned. "Uh-uh. I think I'll have to try it again to find out if I like it enough or not."

There was another twinkle in his eye as he leaned down again.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Review?**


	71. Another Crappy Filler Chapter!

**So, quick update today. I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING: let's shoot for 600 reviews, shall we? :D**

It became unofficially known that James and I had become a couple. As the play passed without a hitch, James and I kissed, the whole school was in an uproar.

"Honestly!" I snorted, my hand linking with James. "They were _betting_ on how long it would take for us to get together! It's January, people! New Years!"

"I heard that Louis won," James whispered in my ear.

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. A couple of watching people snickered and I rolled my eyes. "Louis is a big fat prat. Just like you!"

"I resent that!"

Yep, we were fools.

Big fat fools.

But fools that were in _love_.

That was all that really counted, wasn't it?

Lessons passed with slight dizziness, and McGonagall, looking at us, even cracked a rare smile. And James, after one of our snog-fests, told me that he had seen the portrait of Dumbledore, and it had told him that it was waiting for us to get together.

_Well_ then.

"You guys are the perfect couple," Lexi said, linking her arm with my other arm, the one that wasn't in possession of James. "But just don't forget us little people down here, will you?"

"Course not!" I said brightly, hugging her one-armedly.

"Look," Roxanne said in a hushed voice, arriving on our other side. "There's Catrin."

Since the Louis fiasco, Catrin had been more refined. She hang out with us frequently; every day indeed! But she took off more time for herself, and every day, she shed at least one tear in the bathroom at around eight o' clock at night. She attacked her homework diligently.

Lisle hung out with us too, but she also disappeared to snog her new boyfriend, Damian. I couldn't say that I didn't approve of Damian, because he was actually a pretty nice guy, considering the circumstances.

And Roxanne? We were still trying to find a match for Roxanne.

_"I don't want anyone!"_ Roxanne said for the three-hundred-and thirty-first time. "I mean, sometimes I'm over here and I think, 'Damn, I'm missing out on everything dealing with love,' but other than that, I think that I'm fairly good."

Lexi pushed her lips together, and then a scrap of paper fell out of her backpack.

"Hey what's that?" James asked, stooping to pick it up from the ground.

High color rose in Lexi's cheeks. "_What?_ Oh, it's...it's nothing. Nothing that you guys would care about!" She gave a high, falsetto laugh and snatched it from James' hands.

I looked at James, and winked.

Time to find out what that was.

**Hahahaha. **

**Whoever guesses it first gets...**

**um...**

**I'll get back on that later.**

**review?**


	72. I Was Going to Copy Off You

**Well, this is the next chapter! There are what, fourteen chapters left?**

**NOOOOOOO!**

**Maybe more. **

**I'll have to milk it**

**Read on...**

Late at night, when I was fairly sure that everyone was asleep, I stood up and tiptoed to Lexi's bedside table. Rummaging through it, I found the scrap of paper. It read:

_Dear Lexi,_

_ You probably don't know who I am. Hell, you probably don't really even talk to me. But I notice you. Every day, every class that we're in together. It doesn't help that I'm in your grade. _

_ I don't know if you'll ever find out who I am. I put a lot of enchantments on the paper to make sure that you don't, because I don't think I'll be able to stand it. _

_ And if you ever DO happen to find out who I am, I hope that you'll be with me. _

_ I'll like/love/be friendly to you forever (choose which one you want).  
Sincerely, _

_ A secret admirer._

I frowned at it. It was really sweet- I had to give it that, but something about the handwriting nagged me.

"Gemino," I whispered and a duplicate copy appeared in my hand. I tucked the note back where it was and went to sleep.

I caught up with James in Transfiguration.

_Look at this -A_

I passed it with the love letter.

James scanned the love letter and his eyes widened. He scribbed something down onto the paper that we were using for notes.

**It looks like Finnus' handwriting. I'm not sure, but it sure as hell looks like how his handwriting was a few years ago. -J**

I stole a look at Finnus.

_You sure? -A_

**Yeah, fairly -J**

_Then I'm about to let you on a secret that you probably don't know, and if you tell her that I told you this, I will murder you or break up with you -A_

**Oh! So we're dating now? *inserts cocky grin* -J**

_I-I guess. Listen, do you want to hear the secret or not? *wipes cocky grin off his face* -A_

**Fine. What is it? -J**

_Lexi fancies Finnus -A_

**WHAT? -J**

_I know, surprising, right? -A_

**No, it's just that Finnus used to fancy Lexi big time in fifth year! -J**

_Oh dear. We've really made a mess of things, have we -A_

**Yep, we have -J**

_What do we do? -A_

**I'm fairly certain that we should lock them in a broom cupboard and refuse to let them out without them at least having some action -J**

_Pervert -A_

**I know. But you love me anyway. **

_You're lucky I love you -A_

**This is getting sappy -J**

_Harumph. Well, I don't like the perverted side of your thing, but maybe we should lock them in a room for around two hours until they resolve it.-A_

**Why can't they use the potion that I gave you for your birthday. -J**

_...because I'm sentimental! -A_

**Fine then. So, it happens tonight? -J**

_Yeah, sure. -A_

**Oh, and Addie? -J**

_Yeah? -A_

**Since we're, you know, dating (I think, or is it snogging with no strings attached) would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? -J**

_You joking? I'd LOVE to! -A_

**Oh great! So this is settled then? -J**

_Good. Can I copy off your notes? This exchange of notes that we've been having has quite distracted me from taking notes on our topic -A_

**Uh-oh. I was going to ask you if I could copy off YOUR notes -J**

_Crap._

**_Yeah..._**

**_So, I hope to see all you reviewers on my Remus/OC story (which is in the making right now). _**

**_Review?_**


	73. Silent Grace

**Here it is! Really short:**

My heart was racing.

They were here

Black and tall with silent grace, they loomed across me.

A silver knife came down and sliced through my chest.

I was dead.

***puts on helmet***


	74. Hello Lexi!

**APRIL FOOLS!**

**Yes.**

**The last chapter was my little "joke" for april fools. She's not dead, people. Just say that the last chapter was a dud and had nothing to do with the storyline. **

**heh heh heh. **

**I had so much fun reading the reviews for the last chapter. Really feeling the love, blaire. **

**This chapter is a little...dunnoo..**

"Which room should we lock them in?" I asked.

James surveyed the room, arm around my waist. "How about the boy's dorm? Should give them...plenty to do."

"Ew, no!" I shouted, swatting his shoulder. "Lexi is more respectable than that!"

"But Finnus isn't," James said.

I sighed. "You're lucky I love you."

"That's all the luck I need," James said.

"You sap."

"I thought you liked sap!"

I laughed. "Come on. Let's get them in."

_Lexi's POV_

"Lexi?" Addie asked me. She was glowing.

"Yeah?" I asked.

The past few days had been good to Addie. She was happier than ever with James, (which, on the other hand, made us have to deal with all this mushy snogging) and laughed more frequently. Also, Lisle acted the same way, since she was (dating?) with Damian.

"I wanted to ask you something, but I can't right here, so how about we meet in the..umm...the closet! Near our um...rooms! You know, that really big and spacious one that we call a closet-room?" Addie laughed nervously.

"Alright," I said. "But I have to talk to a friend of mine." I gestured to Estrella Montague. "This is Estrella."

"Ella, you mean," Ella said with a laugh. She had brown hair, wavy and to her elbows. Her eyes were a whirl of blue and green and she was petite. Not short-just petite. "Hi. You're Addie right? The famous couple with James?" When Addie nodded, she laughed again. "You just broke around thirty hearts in this school."

"Whaaa?" Addie said.

Ella grinned again and then started to laugh. "Well, around fifteen hearts were in love with James, and fifteen hearts were in love with you!"

Addie stared at her, and then shook herself and turned back to me. " you meet me there?"

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"Good," Addie said, with a hint of a mysterious smile on her face before going.

Why do I feel like this will bode no good?

Later that day, much later, I went to the room that Addie depicted and waited. She was supposed to be here in five minutes, so I waited. It wasn't every day that I came early, but I was hoping for some dirt on things.

Then I heard noises outside.

"Come on, James," a voice pleaded.

"No, I need to talk to you inside."

"But I have...have detention!"

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"I'm in all of your classes. You do not have detention!" With that, the door was opened and a boy was shoved inside. There was a click and a muttered spell and the door was closed and we were in pitch-black darkness.

"_Lumos_."

The small room was illuminated by white light.

Finnus smiled at me weakly.

"Hello, Lexi."

**MY BIRTHDAY'S ON APRIL FIFTH!**

***does a little happy dance. **

**Check out my tumblr (on my blog) it's really sad right now becuz I just started...grrr...**

**review?**


	75. Today is the Day I get Over Him

**Hello my lovelies! This is chapter 74! :D**

**Read on.**

_Lexi's POV_

"Finnus?" I asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He grinned weakly. "It's..it's a funny thing. James shoved me in here with the pretense that he would talk to me about a friend I had."

"What friend?" I asked.

"You," he said, and then bit his tongue. "Why the hell did I just say that?"

I thought back at dinner, when Addie and James had poured out glasses for both of us, and why mine seemed slightly diluted. I meant to say 'dunno' but instead came out, "Because they slipped us Veritaserum!" I bit my lip. "Yep, they most certainly did."

We stared at each other.

_Addie's POV_

I scowled at James and said as quietly as I could, "They're not talking enough! Should we slip them the note?"

"Yes," James said, and we eased out a draft of a love letter from Finnus to Lexi and sent it under the door."

_Finnus' POV_

I saw a flutter of yellow flash come from under the door and I leaned down to pick it up.

Immediately I dropped it.

_Crap, crap, hell, damn._

"What?" Lexi asked, and stooped to pick it up."

"No!" I cried.

_Lexi's POV_

I picked it up anyway.

I only had to scan a few lines to see that it was the love letter that I had received a long time ago, except this time, it had crossed out sentences and was obviously a draft. On it was also a signature.

-Finnus

I stared at him, feeling my bottom lip tremble and tears well up in my eyes.

_I love you too. _

Those words tried to get out. They fought against my lips. They battered against it. But instead, they got mangled and came out as,

"If you did, why did you ask Lisle out?"

Damn.

Finnus' white face quavered.

Is that even possible?

"Uhh," he said. "Because I was trying to get over you."

"Right," I said. "And how is that going to make me like you?"

STUPID MOUTH. HURRY UP AND SAY WHAT I WANT TO SAY!

The tears spilled over.

"Shite, Lexi, are you _crying?"_

_ "Get away!" _I cried. "Get out of my life! I don't know why I EVER liked you!"

_STUPID EFFING MOUTH!_

"You liked me?"

One look at his face and I suddenly found the strength to kick the door down and flee, flee up to the girl's dorm away from my troubles and away from him.

**I know**

**Dramatic. **

**And Lexi seems weak. **

**But you'll see in the next chapter. **

**Which I will not put up ..**

**until tomorrow. **

**HAHAHAHAA**

**Review?**


	76. Filler Chapter

**This is officially my SHORTEST chapter I've ever written, but if you wanted a longer one, then it would be even crappier than it was when I wrote it. Before, it was originally like, six hundred words, but then I realized that most of it was crap. **

**Utter crap.**

**Read on.**

_Lexi's POV_

I ran up the stairs and saw that Addie was waiting there. The smug expression on her face disappeared as she saw the blotchy red of my face and the tears that were steadily dripping down my face.

"Lex!" she said. "Are you okay?"

"NO!" I shouted.

_I hate you. _

But of course, she could see the anger in my face.

"Everything is ruined! Everything!"

So I ran.

Down the stairs, into the kitchen where the house elves looked at me, scandalized. Tuffy, a favorite of mine, came up and offered me a treacle tart.

I collapsed.

I would like to say that I was tall, brave and strong, holding up my head and always thinking, "I can do this!"

But really, around Finnus, I was mush.

The door opened and I quickly sat up. But when I saw the light brown skin, the compassionate brown eyes and a very familiar face, I collapsed again. Roxanne rushed to me, hugging me and brushing the hair away from my face.

"He's a bastard..a stinking Fish head...don't cry...you're worth more than that."

Quietly, the house elves brought us food. The kitchen was eerily silent. And when I was finished crying, we slipped under James' Invisibility cloak and went up to our dorm. Addie was waiting for us there.

"Not now, Addie," Roxanne said quietly.

A quick dip of her head and Addie went into her bed and drew the curtains around her.

It was all over.

_All over_.

**On the brighter side, there's this amazing tumblr called**

http : / longlong-ago . tumblr . com /

Without the spaces of course

**review?**


	77. Birthday chapter 1

**Sigh, **

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!**

**WHICH CALLS FOR...**

**DOUBLE UPDATE!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Read on...**

_Finnus' POV_

I messed it up big-time.

When I saw Lexi running out with tears coming out of those green eyes of hers, I felt guilty.

And angry at James.

"Why the bloody hell did you do this?" I asked him angrily.

"Addie and I-"

"Oh, Addie!" I scoffed. "She's such a meddler. Never minding her own business. Maybe I don't fancy Lexi anymore: have you thought of that? And I've gone and broken her heart!"

"Why would you care about breaking her heat if you don't fancy her anymore?" James asked slyly.

My mouth closed and opened. Closed and opened.

"Fine!" I hissed. "I may be _slightly_ attracted to her, but I never thought that she would like me back."

I turned my back.

There was a soft tap on my shoulder, and I saw Lisle next to me, a pitying look on her face.

"This is the girl that you talking about when you rejected me, wasn't it?" I said resignedly.

"Yep," Lisle said.

"You don't like me, don't you."

"Nope."

"I can't deny that," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "I hate it when there's so much drama."

Lisle pulled me into a friend-to-friend hug. "I know," she said. "I hate it too."

_Addie's POV  
_ I feel awful.

I can hear muffled sobbing from her bedside.

I rolled over and went to sleep.

But my dreams were terrible.

_I was Lord Voldemort. _

_ Slitted eyes looked back at me in the mirror, red shining and white/green skin. _

_ "NO!" I screamed. Bellatrix was there, smiling at me. So was Regulus Black, and all of the other follower. "GET AWAY!"_

_ "This is your destiny, Lordess," Bellatrix said smoothly. _

_ "I AM NOT MY FATHER!"_

I woke up.

The guilt settled in again.

I hate my life.

**I need to write now...**

**Review?**


	78. Birthday chapter 2

**This is the next part. **

**So,...**

**Read on.**

"Lexi?"

I crept up the stairs and saw Lexi, there. Her dark blonde hair fell around her face in curly ringlets and her green eyes were angry.

When the hell had she curled her hair?

As I watched, she straightened her hair with a quick sweep of her wand, turned it purple-magenta-and then hot pink.

"Addie."

Lexi's voice was expressionless and her eyes cold.

"I'm sorry," I said, sitting next to her.

Her shoulders sagged.

"I know you are," she said, giving a whuff of breath. "But it hurts, Addie."

I hugged her. "I know it does."

"Why?"

"Because," I said. "Finnus can be a real prick sometime."

"He asked out Lisle, and now he expects me to go out with him!" Lexi said, standing up and kicking the wall. "STUPID ARSE!"

"He is," I said.

"And I want to stop fancying him!" Lexi balled up her hands. "I hate him! I HATE HIM! He's so arrogant!"

"You sound like my Grandmother Lily and my Grandfather," James said from downstairs.

"Am I that loud?"

"Yes, you sent Finnus out running a few seconds ago."'

"I am not sorry."

Lexi kicked at the wall again and pointed her wand at her hair. It turned bright green and stood up straight. Which was amusing, really.

"I can tell. Come down, Lexi."

Lexi grinned sheepishly. "If I did, you'd scream. I look like a Troll doll."

A quiet laugh, and I felt my knees turn to jelly.

Lexi looked at me and smiled. "You really do like James, don't you."

"Yes," I said. "I do."

Which made it all the more worst.

I still, after all these years, hadn't told James about my grandfather.

**REVIEW?**


	79. She Has Rounds Tomorrow Alone

**I will not be updating for about three days. 1, because I have a headache, 2, because I have writers block and 3, I have SO much friggin homework to do. **

**Crapppppp.**

**Read on.**

_Finnus' POV_

Lisle and I had been spending an increasingly large amount of time together. From the time that she could get away from Damian, she spend with me, trying to help me with my Lexi crisis.

"For the love of Pete, she's not going to just brush it off!" Lisle said exasperatedly as I tried to tell her another way to do it.

"How do you know that?" I protested. "For all you know, she might just say, 'Sure, let's hook up, Finnus'. She does that with every other guy: why should I be any different?"

"Because you are, Finnus," Lisle said, throwing a clump of dirt at my head. We were outside, by the lake, and it had rained a few days ago, so the dirt was nice and crumbly. Perfect for throwing. So I sprinkled some in Lisle's black hair. "Ah! You arse!"

"You started it," I said as an excuse.

She scowled at me. "Anyway, what you need is something touching. Not overly dramatic-she likes to have a public relationship, but _hates_ to be embarrassed in public. You know: you gave her that letter and she loved it and kept it for ages. Apologize to her somewhere private. Knock her off her feet." A ghost of a smile appeared on Lisle's face.

"Of course," I said. "It's that easy?"

"Of course not," Lisle said, leaning back and brushing the dirt out of her hair with her long fingers. "It's never easy. You're dealing with women here, don't forget that."

"Women? More like girls."

Lisle growled at me.

"Oooh, sexy."

"Please," Lisle said. "If there's anything that should be labeled sexy, it's Damian." She sighed. "Ahh...Damian."

"You're goo-goo eyed around him," I said.

"Goo-goo eyed? What are you, five?" Lisle scoffed.

I just smiled indulgently at her.

"Ah, you shut up."

"Shut up? _Me_?" I grinned at her again. "But don't you love the sound of my voice?"

"As much as I like hearing a pack of screeching geese, yes."

"You must like screeching geese a lot."

"Yep. I own the whole collection."

I reached over and shoved her shoulder.

"Ow."

"Oh, don't be such a child."

"You hurt me!"

"It was a slight shove!"

"Bully." Lisle stuck out her bottom lip. I put a leaf on it. "Ew!"

It was good playing around with her. But I had work to do.

"So when do I apologize?"

Lisle shrugged. "But let me tell you: Lexi's a prefect, and she has rounds-ALONE- tomorrow at eight o' clock, she'll be patrolling third corridor first. It has plenty of broom cupboards, no worries."

I smirked.

**THANK YOU, ARI! for all the lovely reviews, and I am SO EXCITED that I got 700 reviews.**

**Review?**


	80. The Rounds and an Illness

**I am ill, I am sick and i want to die. Too bad that I have to update this. Lol. *sneezes* I need more tissue boxes. Does anyone have tissue boxes? CAUSE I NEED THEM!**

**Thanks for all your lovely review! I'm updating this early because I want my friend, Mel to read this before she leaves.**

**Read on.**

_Lexi's POV_

"I have rounds."

"Oh come on. Skip for today."

"I can't."

"You can."

"No, I can't." I brushed off my robes and rolled up my sleeves. Usually, I would have spent at least five minutes on my hair, but right now, all I did was stick it into a ponytail. After all, it wouldn't be like I was on a date or anything.

"At least wear makeup!" Addie said.

I glared suspiciously at her. "You don't like makeup. I have to force you into wearing makeup. What's up, Addison."

She winced. "Can't I convince you to look at least a little nicer?"

I glared at her again. "I'm off," I said. "I'll be back soon."

"Mrahh, I wouldn't count on that," Addie said absentmindedly.

With yet another glare, I set off.

It still astounded me how I became Gryffindor Prefect. Confusing, yes.

As I set off along the third corridor, I smiled at all the broom cupboards. Spelling them all open at the same time, there was one couple only. I told them to go, get lost.

"Lexi?"

I whirled around.

There was Finnus, looking nervous as hell. His brown hair was tousled and all over his face. "Finnus?" I asked, surprised. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he said. "I had a reliable tip that you would be here."

"Uh-huh," I said. "Look, I'm a prefect, and I'm going to have to give you detention if you don't get the hell outta here in five seconds so..." I tapped my watch. "Time's ticking. Shoo!"

"Alright," Finnus said and handed me a letter. "Here. Just..just read this." With that, he dashed out of the hallway."

Curiously, I opened the letter.

_Dear Lexi,_

_ One of your friends recommended that I write you a letter. She seemed to know what she was thinking (trinking, tinking? _Good gracious_, Lexi thought) and so I wrote this letter. Sorry it's messy. I wrote it in a rush. _

_ I remember the first time that I realized I fancied you. It was around third year, though I didn't realize it. You were adolescent, but to me, you were then, your hair was curly. _

_ Of course, I had a girlfriend, so I just admired you from afar. But then Shiana cheated on me, and I was miserable. That was when you came over to ask James if you could borrow his homework. Lit in the firelight...well, do I really (meally, frilly?_God!_) need to spell it out for you?_

_ Then fourth year dawned. _

_ I fell hard. _

_ I know that I have that reputation as someone who just...throws away girls like candy wrappers. But around you, I don't feel like that boy.  
Maybe you aren't even reading this letter. You just crumpled it up. I wouldn't blame you. _

_ But here is my written confession. _

_ It all depends. _

_ Love, _

_ Finnus._

My hands shook.

Without another thought, I raced out of the hall and nearly tripped over Finnus, who was sitting on the ground looking dejected.

"Lexi, did you-"

Without another thought, I slammed him against the wall and kissed him.

Finally. My mouth works. About time too.

He was rigid at first, and then he seemed to realize that I was kissing him. His hands went on my bum, but I didn't protest. My hands twined in his long hair and we backed into a broom cupboard. It was fierce. Passionate. Then his hands went to my hair and he tugged it out of its ponytail, my hair showering down around my neck.

"So you liked me," I said after some time, my head leaning against his chest.

"Yep," he said, combing his fingers through my hair.

"That's cool."

"Cool?"

"Well it depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If you're asking me to be your girlfriend."

"And if I'm asking?"

"And if I accept."

"Are you accepting."

I kissed him again.

"Did you accept?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"Stop."

"Stop?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop repeating me! GOD!"

"Sorry."

**Achoo.**

**Achoo**

**Achoo**

**Review?**


	81. Ohdearohdearohdear

**I was sick, I was exhausted, but when I got better again, FF was being crappy to me. **

**GRRR**

**But anyway, here is the next chapter! Short, but servicable, and a FILLER. **

**FILLER. **

**FILLER. **

**Read on.**

Something had happened that day when Lexi went out and did rounds. I could tell. She came back, looking perfectly cool and unruffled. Probably from her, I wouldn't have known anything.

Then Finnus came.

He looked drunk.

I'm not joking.

There was a ridiculously happy look on his face-slaphappy. James and I looked up at him from where we were studying-okay, more like snogging than studying, but never mind _that_. And he swayed as he walked. Lurching. As he walked up the steps, there was a big fat smile on his face.

"Something happened," I told James.

"Duh."

Psh.

I'm not _that_ stupid.

I know that something happened.

I just need to know what.

Snogging!

Yes!

Snogging!

Because Lexi would be more ruffled if they had been shagging.

Ew.

"Hogsmeade is tomorrow," James whispered into my ear."

As if I didn't know.

"Of course," I said, sighing. "Hopefully, there won't be much drama."

"There won't be," James said.

"How are you so sure of that?"

"Because I am!"

I rolled my eyes. "And what exactly am I supposed to wear?" It was a girly thing to say, and I couldn't help but laugh at him when he stalked away.

"So?" I said expectantly when Lexi and I walked downstairs the next day.

"So what?" Lexi replied calmly.

"Oh come on!" I said. "You perhaps can hide stuff form me, but Finnus is most possibly the worst actor I've ever seen in my entire life. And I know something happened that night. Now, do you want to tell me or do I have to go to drunko there and weasel it out of him? And he'll probably just say, "Oh right. We shagged like bunnies'."

"We did not shag!"

"Right."

I watched her.

"What?"

"SO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"Oh." Lexi blushed. "We just snogged."

"Just snogged? JUST SNOGGED? Girl, that must have been one hell of a snog to make you blush like that." I glared at her. "You've snogged plenty of people. What was so special about this one?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Uh, well, you know." Lexi blushed again. "It was Finnus."

I sighed.

"Lexi, you are a hopeless romantic."

"I love you too."

"So," Roxanne said from where she had been hiding. She uncoiled gracefully, like a snake, with a smile on her face. "Are you two dating?"

Lexi and I sqealed.

"ROXANNE?" I asked. "You've been here all along?"

"Yes, I have," Roxanne said. "It's how I get most of my information."

My body went all cold.

What if she knew that my grandfather was Lord Voldemort.

Ohdearohdearohdear.

**Review?**


	82. Speak of the Devil and He Shall Appear

**Drama, drama, drama! I would consider changing the label from Romance/Humor to Romance/Drama, but really, I like Romance/Humor. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the lovely, LOVELY reviews. (And no, I am not from Sparta. Sorry, whoever PMed me that.?)**

**Anyway...**

**Read on. **

_Catrin's POV_

"So you think that there is a possibility that Roxanne might now about your secret?" I clarified.

Addie nodded, combing a piece of her hair away from her face.

"Addie, sometimes you can be a little silly, don't you think?"

She looked a bit shocked. "What?"

"Well..." I tried to figure out a way to put this delicately. "Roxanne is a great many things, but she's never a good hider. After all, I know whenever she's in the room. There's always a rustle, a noise that she makes when she hears something exciting. And if she did hear your secret, she would have probably fallen over."

"That's not true," Addie said defensively. "Roxanne is a good hider! Lexi and I couldn't find her."

I tilted my head. "Uh-huh."

Addie rolled her eyes and smiled. "So, how are things between you and Louis?"

I looked away, my pale hair falling into my eyes.

"Not good, huh?"

"Not good at all," I said, and then gave a huge sigh. Taking a sip of my hot chocolate, I stared down into the dark, swirling depths. "It's plain ugly, to tell the truth. I feel awful."

"Why?" Addie said, starting to stand up, but I held up a hand.

"I'm not like you and Lexi, Addison," I said tiredly. "I can't keep fighting!"

"What does that mean?" Addie said suspiciously.

I felt a knot in my stomach tense. "I mean that I am tired and sick of being treated like slop!"

"Slop?" Addie echoed. "Who said that you were slop?"

"Not you guys," I said, sighing. "But really...apart from, you, Lexi and a few others, I am considered as slop."

"What about Louis?" Addie said, her eyes sparking.

"Please," I sighed again. "Louis will never love me after that dance, when I pulled that. After all, how could he know that the flirtatious, lovely girl was actually me?" I pulled at a strand of my hair. "I didn't even look like her!"

"What?"

A masculine voice.

Holy. Crap.

Speak of the devil and he will appear.

**Also, I accept Anonymus Reviews, because I'm considering titles for my Remus/OC story. So far it's...**

**Silver as the Moon**

**Night Makes the Dawning**

**Any other titles may be accepted if I like them. :D**

**Review?**


	83. Simultaneous Thoughts

**Awww, thank you all for the lovely reviews! Special thanks to P.A. Faraway for the LOVELY title suggestions. (P.S. I really do like "A Furry Little Problem...it's probably going to make the top list!) :D**

**Anywayyyyyyyy. **

**LOVE YOU ALL. **

**READ ON.**

_Louis' POV_

I stared at Catrin, who had turned ghostly white and looked like she was about to faint.

She had a right to.

So she, timid little Catrin, had been that beautiful, dazzling, flirtatious girl at Aunt Ginny's house.

I should have known.

Why else would she have been avoiding me? Why had that girl turned white and went away before I could say anything. Because that girl in the scarlet was Catrin.

I covered my head.

"Louis," she said timidly, stretching out a delicate hand.

"No," I heard myself say. "No, Catrin." Soft as stone. And as brutal as a bull. "How could you? Wrenching information out of me? That's not the Catrin I know!"

"Stop, Louis," Addie said quietly.

"And you!" I turned to her. "You're my cousin's best friend and now girlfriend. How could you do this to me?"

"Easy," Addie said harshly. "I had to do it to save Catrin."

"Save Catrin?" I yelled.

"Louis, I'm so sorry," Catrin said, tears splashing down her cheeks.

"Sorry?" I cried. "That doesn't cut it, Catrin. You betrayed me."

"Betrayed you?" Catrin said, and then she scowled. Scowled! "How? By trying to spend a nice evening with you until you got a bit too drunk?"

"Yes!" I said. "Trying to find out my secrets...exploiting me!"

Catrin stared at me wordlessly, tears pouring down her cheeks again.

One part of me felt quite the bully at her tears, the other thought, '_She deserved it_'.

So I walked out of the room.

If I had to make a list of reasons why I liked Catrin, it was composed thus in my mind like this;

she's so shy and sweet.

whenever she talks, her voice is so high

's so timid-looking and kind.

the reason I like her is because when I first met her, she was like a mouse, and so enchanting.

then Gemma came

number five a reason?

even though her life is a endless hellhole, she always seems a module of happiness anywhere.

's just amazing.

So there I was, sulking and thinking about how horrible my life is, when out of nowhere, Roxanne comes and sits down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She turned to me and smiled. "I might ask the same thing."

It is times like these that I simultaneously love and hate Roxanne Weasley.

**^^. I know, most of you were like, "Louis and Catrin better get together by the end of the next chapter. Sorry people, but honestly...they aren't going to get together for quite a long time. The epilogue will be SUPER AMAZING...at least I think. And guess what? CHAPTER 86 IS GOING TO BE A BIGGIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***coughs, chokes and dies. **

**Oh, boo hoo. **

***reviewers cheer. **

**HEY! That's not nice...I guess**

***the ghost of the author starts to cry. **

**Review? On behalf of the ghost of the author who is dutifully typing out another chapter right now?**


	84. Crap Chapter Must I say anymore?

**Crap. Chapter.**

**I'm not even joking. **

**Read on. **

_Roxanne's POV_

Of course, I already knew what had happened. That's what you get from listening at the door under your cousin's invisibility cloak and nearly suffering a crash on the head when the door is thrown open abruptly.

Yep. I'm smooth.

Anyway, I found Louis, looking like someone had stabbed him in the back and he was just starting to feel it. His face was pale, eyes hollow...dejected man.

Hm.

"What's up?" I asked him, and he started telling me all about it.

….of course, I already _knew_ what happened, but it was still heartbreaking for my little Louis to suffer (he was one month younger than me, hahahaha!) such heartbreak...if that made any sense at all.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Break up with Gemma," I said. "You have already, haven't you?"

"Yeah..." he said.

I looked at him.

"Okay, I haven't said outright that I was going to break up with her, but we haven't talked in about a month," Louis defended himself. "And she's dated other guys."

"Good, so you've broken up with her," I said. "Now, the important part is to make it clear that you want nothing to do with her."

"Got that down," Louis said. "Gemma and I had a big fight."

"Wow, sorry," I said. "And now, you have to let Catrin relax for a bit, and then have a big dramatic scene where you say that you love her."

Here, Louis looked at me as if I were crazy.

"...Roxanne?"

"Yes?"

"That will not work."

"How do you know that?" I asked him, slightly annoyed.

"Because I know Catrin, and she does NOT like big, dramatic apologies," Louis said in a matter-of-fact way.

I glared at him.

He glared back.

"Please?" I wheedled.

"No."

"She'll love it."

"No, she won't."

"Yes, she will!"

"No, she won't!"

"YES SHE WILL!"

"SHEESH, WOMAN, DON'T YELL!"

I winked. "But don't you feel better?"

His mouth opened and closed. Opened, and closed.

"Hmm..." Louis hummed. "I guess I do. Thanks Roxie."

"Don't call me Roxie!"

He gave a warm laugh. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

When he was gone, I decided to giggle and leap about like a little kid.

I guess that's what happened.

**I. Am. In. FREAKISH. NEED OF A TITLE FOR MY REMUS/OC STORY!**

**You know what? Whoever gives me the best original title gets the FIRST chapter of the Remus/OC and the LATEST chapter of Addison/OC or a One-shot dedicated to them, whatever they want in it. **

**So it's a contest! :D**

**And if I don't like any titles...uh...I guess nobody wins. **

**Crap. **

**Review? With title suggestions?**


	85. Title Suggestions, Anyone?

**I had an unbelievably FUN time writing this chapter. :D**

**Right now, I'm being tugged between a few titles (Which will be listed below)**

**Read on.**

Well.

This is just a big 'ol mess.

I guess.

_Transcript of what happened that fateful day. _

**Addison DeVillers:** _(The startingly lovely young girl flashes a smile that makes the boys around her for a mile radius faint in wonder of her beauty. But that smile is directed only to the boy who doesn't; James Potter)_ MY LOVE! YOU ARE HERE!

Translation: I walked down the hall and tripped and fell onto James. Whoops.

**James Sirius Potter: **YOU ARE SO LIGHT ON YOUR FEET, DEAR. SHALL I BUY YOU LUNCH?

Translation: "Ouch!" James said in amusement, helping me up. "Did you skip lunch?"

**Addison DeVillers:** WHY THAT WOULD BE LOVELY (_Remember, the people in movies always have to speak loud so they are audible)_ THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BUYING ME LUNCH! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SHARE A CREME BULEE?

Translation: "Uhhh...yeah.." I said, blushing sheepishly. "I made a HUGE mess between Louis and Catrin, and I have a feeling that both are mad at me."

**James Sirius Potter: **I WOULD BE DELIGHTED.

Translation: "What the hell did you do now?" James asked, shaking his head. "Girls can be real idiots sometimes."

_Enter Alexis Franklin (A.K.A. Lexi)_

**Alexis Franklin: **MY DEAR ADDISON! IT IS SO LOVELY TO SEE YOU! HOW ARE YOU TODAY? YOU LOOK FABULOUS!

Translation: "You look worried and upset," Lexi said, sauntering into the hall and standing next to me and James. "Also, there's a bruise on your arm that's turning blue."

**James Sirius Potter: **YES, DOESN'T SHE LOOK FABULOUS? AS ALWAYS? AND I'M THE LUCKY GUY WHO IS COURTING HERE.

Translation: "That's a nice description, Lexi," James said, smiling despite of himself. "Addie doesn't look that bad."

Hmph. WELL then.

**Addison DeVillers: **YOU DO KNOW THAT I MAY GO BACK TO TOBIAS, THAT BACKSTABBER THAT COURTED ME FOR ONLY A MERE FEW MONTHS? AT LEAST HE HAS A BETTER VIEW OF ME! (_She starts to cry, weeping beautifully, with diamond tears rolling down her cheek...no, scratch that...)_

Translation: I glared at both of them. "Bugger off you two," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm sorry that I just bumped into a door."

Oops. Wrong thing to say.

**Alexis Franklin:** I AM SO SORRY, MY DEAR FRIEND ADDISON! WE NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU! WE ONLY MEAN TO WORSHIP YOU!

Translation: "Why do you keep scribbling on that piece of paper?" Lexi asked me, looking puzzled. "It's like you're writing down everything we say with that speed-quill...you know, that quill that writes whatever's on your mind as fast as you think it."

**James Sirius Potter: **I LOVE YOU ADDISON DEVILLERS! I NEVER WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!

Translation: "Yeah, what is that paper?" James asked and swiped it away from me. The quill kept writing. "Addie...what the hell? Is this..." Here he started snickering, gave it to Lexi, started bawling in laughter, collapsed on the floor and died. In my dreams, anyway. But he did collapse on the floor and start cracking up.

**Addison DeVillers: **WHY I LOVE YOU TOO!

Translation: "Give it back, James!" I cried, leaping up and then it was passed to Lexi, who secreted it and started to read it.

**Alexis Franklin. **NEVER HAVE I SEEN A COUPLE MORE IN LOVE!

Translation: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lexi cried, laughing her guts out. "You are psychotic."

Overall Result: I hate my life.

Bugger.

**For a minute, I forgot Lexi's last name, and I had to reread my enTIRE story over again. **

**Franklin. **

**WHY THE HECK DID I NAME HER LEXI FRANKLIN?**

**Parumph. **

**TITLES THAT I AM TUGGED/RIPPED BETWEEN:**

**"To Give the Moon" courtesy of P.**

**"The Furry Little Problem" courtesy of P.**

**"I Won't Fall in Wolf" This has nothing to do with the story, but i find it so funny anyway (Get it? I won't fall in wolf, I won't fall in love? AHAHAHAHA!) Courtesy of RainbowDust**

**"The Bunny Mission" Another random name that I like from RainbowDust**

**"Year of the Wolf" courtesy of Gloo1997**

**and my old favorite, "Silver as the Moon"**

**VOTE!**

**Review?**


	86. Sorry, so sorry

I know, I know, I epically SUCK. Because this chapter is not a chapter. It's an Author's note.

You all must be going, "WHAT THE HELL?"

I know.

I suck.

Pfft.

Sometimes these notes are needed, you know.

I'm grounded, y'see, and I won't be able to get on the computer for a loonnnggg time. I'll update every now and then, and when the summer comes... :D

Sorry.

Love,

justawriter33


	87. THE WINNER IS ANNOUNCED!

**The big chapter is next...sorry to leave you all with a cliffy :D**

**Read on.**

"More news about Death Eaters," James said unceremoniously, walking down and sitting next to me. He kissed me on the cheek and smiled.

But I was too distracted to kiss him back."Really?" I asked. "That's not good."

"Right it isn't," Catrin said, waving her hand impatiently. "What's the news, James?"

"Some have broken out of Azkaban _again_," James said, rolling his eyes. "Dad's hunting them down with some Auror friends of his. He's really pissed because the prison is supposed to keep the Death Eaters in."

"They already escaped before, remember?" Lexi said idly, propping her feet into Finnus's lap, where Finnus patted them before continuing to eat his waffle.

"Yeah, but then they have a completely different security now. They snapped the people's wands, they only have like, one dementor, and a bunch of people are there. All of them have been verified as 'trustworthy' by different people," James said.

"Hm." I continued eating my waffles.

"They're out to get someone," James continued, squinting at the paper. "Some of them have been seen muttering, 'We have to get her. We have to get our lordess and save her from that school'. Or something along the lines of that."

I turned pale.

To cause a diversion, I knocked over my pumpkin juice into my lap, leaving a nasty stain.

"Urgh!" I said, jumping up and trying to wipe at my skirt. "I have to change!"

"Alright then," Lexi said. "Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, it's alright," I said airily, rushing away.

Once safely in the bathroom, I cast a spell to clean my skirt, locked the door and slid down, hands over my face.

Oh god.

What did I do to deserve this?

Why.

Why.

Why.

Tears dripped down my face.

_"I am not my grandfather_," I told myself, trembling, trembling. My shoulders shook.

I gasped in air.

After about four minutes, I wiped the tears off my face and washed my face.

That done, I went to my first class.

"What was wrong with you today?" Lexi asked me casually at dinner.

I froze.

I thought I did a good job of hiding my uneasiness.

"Thanks a lot!" I said. "If...if there's something wrong with me, then surely I would have told you all by now."

"You didn't," James said. "But you're a helluva of a bad actress."

"Then how did I land Amata?" I snapped at him and shoveled food into my mouth.

There were three thuds on the door.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _

Everyone froze.

And then the door slammed open.

People, clad in dark robes, and with masks on their faces, were there. One of them gave a smile, his eyes directly on me. He was the only one without a mask, and chills went down my spine as I recognized him as a Death Eater.

"Hello, Lordess," he said. "We're here to pick you up."

_Dammit_.

Every head turned towards me.

**I have picked a winner from the contest for "best title name" **

**It goes to...**

**The Magic Of The Night! Her title, "Before Dawn (The Night is Darkest)" was my favorite one. Sorry if YOU guys don't like it, but I really loved it. :D So, The Magic Of The Night, you may pick your prize! Either have the Remus/OC first chapter, or the one-shot (I knocked the Addison one off the list...sorry) dedicated to you, with what YOU want in it. **

**And also, of course, there are going to be honorable mentions. P. A. Faraway, RainbowDust, Gloo 1997, for their titles: (The Furry Little Problem, I Won't Fall in Wolf, and Year of the Wolf) I will make a one-shot for all of you-ONLY ONE, not one for EACH of you...after all, it's honorable mention..**

**Thanks for all the great titles!**

**Review?**


	88. The Long Delay and CRAP!

**WAH! This chapter hated me!**

**Sooooooo sorry for the LONG delay. First I had a math test (which I got an "A" on, yayyy!" and then I just COULDNT WRITE THIS STUPID CHAPTER!**

**The author kicks the chapter. "SCREW YOU CHAPTER!"**

**GRRR.**

**Read on. **

James poked me in the side. "Why did they just say that to you?" he whispered urgently to me.

"Uhhh..." I said stupidly.

Crap. Crapcrapcrap.

_How the bloody hell did they find me?_

Shoot.

"They were joking?" I said weakly.

The Death Eater walked down the hall as the Professors started streaming down from the table. Then the Death Eaters shot a charm at the professors that turned them all to ice.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MINNIE?" shrieked Lisle where she was sitting with Damian.

The Death Eater silenced her and she gave a strangled gasp.

"Come with us, Addison," he crooned sickenly.

I gasped and backed into the table. My hip cried out in pain.

"Why should she?" James yelled.  
The Death Eater gave a creepy smile that grew. "Oh-ho-ho," he said, chuckling. "This is _too_ good. You're telling me that Addison didn't tell you who her grandfather was?"

Silent tears were streaming down my face. Everyone was staring at me, confused.

"N-No," James said, stunned. "I don't think that she ever told us about him." He turned to me, his handsome face shocked. "Addie?"

The Death Eater's teeth showed in the smile he gave me. "Oh. Well, her father is Lord Voldemort."

_No. _

_ No. _

_ No. _

_ He didn't say that. _

_ No. _

I was shocked.

James scowled. "Liar," he accused. "Right Addie?"

I turned pale. "Uhhh..."

"No," Roxanne said. "That...that can't be true. Addie's joking. You are joking, right Addie?"

"No," I said. "I'm not."

"But you can't be," Lexi protested.

"She's not the girl you knew," said the Death Eater. James fell silent.

_Crud. _

_ Crap. _

_ Now what do I do?_

I winced as his harsh words assailed me.

"Addie?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I whispered over and over again.

"It's true?"

There was a heartbroken look on James' face.

"BITCH!" yelled someone. "SHE'S A TRAITOR!"

"No, I'm not-" I stuttered.

"GET HER!"

"No!"

There was only one thing left to do.

Trembling, I took out the final bottle.

**The final bottle? The final bottle of what? You'll just have to wait and see. **

**heh heh heh. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU ALL ARE LOVELY, LOVELY PEOPLE!**

**Review?**


	89. Debating, and some is revealed

**Hahahaha. **

**Before I add the authors note, this chapter was exactly 1,234 words long. **

**Ironic, huh?**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, people. And also, since I feel bad, I'm going to also type up a short one-shot for you all to enjoy. :D**

**Read on.**

Lifting the last crystalline bottle of "My Fantasy" that James gave me, I downed it in one gulp. The grass spread across me, and I heard one last gasp from the crowd as the fantasy obliterated them, replacing them with daffodils and a rushing, swirling creek. I added trees, with fruit and even made there be plenty of food to last for years, decades.

Then I concentrated.

* * *

_James' POV_

Addie lifted a bottle of "My Fantasy" to her lips and drank it.

"ADDIE!" I yelled.

Her blue eyes were closed. Sparkles started to form around her body and her black hair whipped around her face. There was a brilliant flash of light and she shuddered-violently, before disappearing.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?" yelled the Death Eaters.

"No, no, NO!" Lexi screamed. She lunged at where Addie was, but Finnus held her back. "LET GO!" she shrieked, pummeling Finnus. "SHE'S MY FRIEND! I WON'T-LET-HER-GO!"

Roxanne was suddenly very pale. McGonagall, for once, was showing no composure, her mouth sagging open.

The Death Eaters stared to shimmer. Sparkles started to form around them, and they yelped in discomfort.

"Don't, Addie," I muttered.

I knew what she was going to do.

Their robes swirled around their bodies. And with a brilliant flash of light, they shuddered and disappeared.

There was utter silence in the hall.

_No_.

Don't.

If Addie knew what to do, she wouldn't have done this.

She. Was. Crazy.

* * *

_Addie's POV_

With a shimmer of light, the Death Eaters appeared into the land. They goggled and then latched their eyes on me.

On. Me.

"MADAM!" yelled one Death Eater. "We just want to serve you." His hand raised up and latched onto my shoulder before he shoved me roughly against him. His mouth latched onto my neck, his hand on the small of my back.

"GET OFF!" I yelled at the perverted Death Eater, staggering back and wiping my neck on my sleeve. I fell down-hard-and landed on the ground. "I AM NOT YOUR MASTER!"

"Yes, you are," said one creepily.

I shuddered.

All my life I had tried to prevent this from happening.

This was a true nightmare.

"You are our master," said one with a feminine voice. "We shall serve you."

"Okay," I said shakily. "How did you even find out about me?"

One Death Eater took out a scrap of blue dress.

My breathing hitched.

The Death Eater took off his-no her's- mask. Underneath was a striking face, with large green eyes and hair dyed an iridescent shade of green piled up on her head. Overall, she was actually really pretty. "Your mother is my friend."

I felt like I was going to pass out.

_Is_?

* * *

_James' POV_

I scanned the hall. Everyone was muttering, looking shocked, and saying, "I had no idea!"

All except for one.

Catrin was just sitting there, eyes big, and her face waxen.

I stood up and walked roughly over to her.

"You knew, didn't you?" I accused her.

She said nothing, only stared down at her hands.

"You knew!" I slapped my face. "How could you? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

Catrin's eyes slowly raised up, the light brown compassionate. "You don't mean 'us' James. You mean 'me'. And I didn't tell you because she didn't want me too."

I was not a violent person. But right now, I really wanted to shake Catrin.

"YOU KNEW IT WAS FOR HER OWN GOOD!" I yelled. The entire hall became quiet and Catrin flushed from all the attention. "ITS LIKE..KNOWING THAT SHE WAS TAKING DRUGS, BUT NOT TELLING US BECAUSE IT WAS FOR HER OWN GOOD!"

"STOP!"

I took a step back.

Suddenly seeming eight feet tall, Lisle stood up, her eyes flashing at me. "How DARE you treat Catrin like this!" she screamed. "She was protecting Addie!"

"Addie didn't bloody well tell us, did she?" I snapped.

"Because she knew you would act like this!" Roxanne suddenly said. "James, you're so predictable! You're...you're so full of hot air!"

"AIR?" I yelled. "She was keeping the bloodiest biggest secret away from us!"

"What would Addie say?" Catrin asked. Like always, she was perfectly composed, though her mouth tightened around the edges. "What would she say if it was Lexi who was the grand-daughter of Voldemort and you were railing on about it?"

My eyes flashed.

Lexi gave the slightest grin. "Say it, James," she said.

"She would say," I started grudgingly, "that I was being the biggest bloody idiot in the whole world, and it didn't matter about who Lexi's grandfather was, as long as Lexi remained Lexi."

"Something along the lines of that, isn't it," Catrin said. She stood up, and walked gracefully so she was right in front of me. "She loved you, James, because she knew that you would act this way."

_What?_

* * *

_Addie's POV  
_"Is?" I croaked. "IS your friend?" I shook my head. "My mother is dead."

"She is a ghost," said the Death Eater. "She is not alive, she is not dead. She is a ghost."

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T I SEEN HER?" I yelled.

"Because she's a flickerer," said the woman simply. At my confused look, she clarified. "A flickerer. She flickers in and out of death and ghostliness. Your mother is a strong woman."

"Show me her," I commanded.

The woman grimaced. "I am no necromancer."

"Can you?" I asked.

"I can," said the woman. "But only for you, your...lordliness."

The woman raised her hands and chanted. Sweat sprung up on her forehead, and her face drained of all color. There was a smoky gray column starting up, and it coalsced together to form a lovely woman with long hair in smoky tendrils around her face and a lovely face.

"Addison," she murmured.

"Mother," I cried.

Her form flickered. "I don't," she said and flickered. "Him anymore."

"You don't what?" I asked.

My insides were churning.

Mother. Mother. Mother.

"He saved me," Mother whispered.

"Who?" I cried.

"Voldemort," she said, visibly trying to stay intact. "Daughter. Never a" She grimaced. "disappointment. Love."

"You," I finished. "Love you too."

"You...Not...HIm..."

She gave a sigh and dissapated away.

_I don't love him anymore. Voldemort saved my mother and I bore a daughter. Never a disappointment. Love you. _

Mentally, I filled in the blanks.

And what I saw in her eyes.

_You are not him_.

Slowly, my back straightened.

_I was not my grandfather. _

Love.

That's all I had.

"I am not Lord Voldemort," I said, my voice as clear as a bell. "I will never be. I shall work for good."

"You shall work to overcome the Ministry of Magic!" yelled one Death Eater. They all murmured in appreciation.

"No," I said. I felt the dream collapsing...soon, very soon. "I shall work to overcome you."

One pulled out a wand.

"Gone," I muttered.

The fantasy started to collapse with me. They would soon be gone, never to come back.

A jet of yellow light hit me in the chest.

They were gone.

**Review?**


	90. A Gray Cloud Of Smoke

**I really don't like this chapter at all. **

**The author kicks the chapter and then doubles over clutching her foot and saying, "Ow ow ow ow ow" Her attendants rush over with ice water and a bandage. **

**Not only does my food hurt, but it's HOT and it's HUMID and I HATE IT!**

**I think I've finally gotten back into the groove of updating every day or so. :D Thanks for all the support, you lovely lovely people!**

**Read on.**

_James' POV_

Addie appeared in a blizzard of sparks. Her hand was clutched to her chest, eyes closed.

"Addie!" I yelled, and ran over to her. She lifted a hand towards me, her eyes closing.

Her hand was painted with blood.

There was a circle around us. People muttered around us.

"STAY WITH US," I yelled at her. "For gods sake, Addie, STAY. If you die, I will kill you. So don't die, you idiot. Don't die. I need you."

"Too hard to live," she wheezed out.

I bent my head. "You will always be accepted," I muttered, but she had already passed out by then.

_Addie's POV  
_Lavender and smoke. The scent filled my nostrils and my head was heady with that smell.

I cracked my eyes open.

James was sitting in the chair next to me, quietly flipping through a book. The minute he saw that I was awake, he leapt up, his eyes igniting with a passionate fire. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" he bellowed.

I winced. He was awfully loud.

"SHUT UP JAMES!" I screamed. "I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO!"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" James yelled. "WE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU!"

Madam Pomfrey entered the scene, saw me and hesitated.

Hesitated.

I _knew_ this would come. Everyone would treat me differently.

I hate my life.

Catrin came into the room. "James, what the devil are you doing?" she asked, the words harsh out of her mouth.

"Catrin," I sighed, relieved. At least there was someone who wouldn't treat me differently.

"Yelling at her!" James cried. "She's an idiot sometimes! Why the bloody _hell_ couldn't she tell us? It wasn't like there was a spell or anything that prevented her from doing it!"

There was a loud _slap_.

Catrin glared defiantly at James, her hand held high. "I will not allow you to talk to Addie like that," she said tightly, her eyes flashing. "You have pushed me over the edge."

James held his cheek and glanced at me. And at that moment, I realized why exactly he was so mad.

He was hurt.

Utterly and completely hurt.

Disregarding the fact that I was only wearing a simple white dress, I ran out of the Hospital Wing.

And what really hurt is that no one tried to stop me.

Whispering.

That's all I heard.

People whispering about the girl who was Voldemort's granddaughter.

I ran to the only place that I knew that I would be completely safe in. Outsides. Clutching a cloak around my neck, I ran past the staring throngs, past the teachers and outside. No one tried to stop me. No one said anything when I ran past. All of them just stared.

I felt weak, there was no doubt about that. I was weak. I was probably one of the weakest, most pathetic people I ever knew. And there was a pain in my chest, a burning one. Probably from where the Death Eater had hexed me.

But I simply didn't care.

So I ran.

Straight into a column of gray smoke slowly coalescing into something more.

**James is a jerk, I know, but that's what I did. I'm a jerk to think about it. Anywhoo, hugs! LET'S SHOOT FOR A THOUSAND REVIEWS? Please?**

**And TheMagicOfTheNight (sorry if I misspelled your name,) I AM working on your special one-shot. And to the honorable mentions, I'm working on your one-shot too, (Let's say it's the Sirius/OC one)**

**Review?**


	91. Where Here She Meets Her Mother Again

**Okee dokee, here's the next chapter. It's still burning out here, so right now, I'm in my dark room, wearing the thinnest, shortest clothes I could find that isn't my underwear. **

**...I feel like you guys are going, WTF right now. **

**Heh. **

**Read on.**

I stared at the ghost of my mother.

"Addie," she sighed. "I have but a few moments with you. And those moments must count."

"How did you die?" I asked, trembling. "I read your diary."

She shuddered. "You did?"

Her voice was wispy, ethereal. I trembled some more, remembering that terrible day when it all happened. When everything changed.

"You know, this really makes me depressed," I announced, making a pathetic attempt to make myself more cheerful. I walked over to the nearest tree and started kicking it. "My mother's dead, my life is ruined and _-OW!_" I hopped up and down, clutching my toe. "And my toe is throbbing!" I gave my mother a glare, which she completely brushed aside. "Alright, what do you want to say?"

"You are not your grandfather."

"I know that," I snarled. "Now, just explain that to the rest of the school? And the teachers? And the world? But wait-YOU'RE DEAD!"

I wasn't very happy.

"Just say it," I snapped. "How did you die?"

My mother gave a feeble smile. "If you read my diary, then you should know that I was all ready for suicide. After I hid the diary, I met a man that changed my life, and we had a child together. Then he turned into a vampire, and went away so he wouldn't hurt you and me."

"And you killed yourself." I gave a derisive laugh. "Ha-ha."

"No," my mother said quietly. "He joined the Death Eaters, and killed me. He said it was for the greater good, so I wouldn't have to see the suffering that would follow."

I stopped laughing.

"I've watched you your entire life," my mother said. A small smile started on her face. "I'm so proud of you."

I looked at her. "But now, what's to come?"

_James' POV_

"You're an idiot James."

Remind me, when there's four angry girls glaring at you, it's not a good time to snap at them.

"Well, I'm angry!"

Which is why I _am_ an idiot.

"You bloody bastard," Lisle snarled. Catrin nodded. "How _dare_ you do that to Addie.

I shrugged.

"That's really all you can do," Lexi said disgustedly. "Shrug? You absolute..." She looked like she was about to slap me too. My cheek still hurt from Catrin's slap.

There was a soft cough and Addie appeared at the door.

"ADDIE!" Lexi flung herself at her friend and embraced her tightly. Roxanne was second, and Catrin and Lisle following right after. "You're safe, thank god, you're alive...what _were_ you thinking, not telling us?"

Addie shrugged. "I thought..that you guys might treat me differently."

"Silly goose," Roxanne sighed. "We would never! Seven years, Addie. Seven years. Have faith in us, dear."

Addie shrugged again.

I stood up. Lexi scowled at me and mouthed, _Don't screw this up. _

"Sorry," I muttered.

Addie's eyes found mine. I tried to convey an ESP message to her, _I'm sorry, I love you, and I was a prat. _

And instead of saying anything, she fairly flew at me and kissed me on the mouth.

I think I'm forgiven.

**:D**

**Review?**


	92. Yet another chapter

**I just got flamed**

_**From: Foxy ()**_  
_**-**_

_**This is one of the worst fanfictions ever**_

**Thank you very much, have a nice day, "Foxy"**

**lol**

**Read on.**

Everything was alright.

_No_.

Absolutely not.

Everything was NOT alright.

Everything SUCKED.

All the teachers were looking at me _differently_. There's good attention and there's bad attention, and this was definitely the bad kind. I, being a human being, liked attention well enough, but not _this_ kind of attention.

"Hey Addie? VOLDEMORT!"

"Hey Jainey! SHUT UP!"

And on and on.

Of course, having some of the more popular people in school on my side helped. But all the Potter and Weasleys (other than those who were close with me) eyed me with a suspicion.

And then James got a letter.

After reading the letter, he turned to me, his face grim, and handed it back to me. "Read it," he said to my questioning look.

_Dear James,_

_ It's all over the news that Lord Voldemort's granddaughter is attending Hogwarts. _

Crap. I forgot that James' dad was Granddaddy's nemisis.

_And because of that, the M.O.M have asked me to interview Addison. I would like you to give her a fair warning about what is to come, because it would be rather itchy to come and have her ask me what I was doing there. _

_ ~Dad_

"I'm going to die," I whimpered.

"No, you won't," James said reassuringly. "Dad's a fair guy."

"Your dad is also my grandpa's nemisis," I said. "I don't think that he'll like me very much after all of this."

James scowled.

"But Uncle Harry's fine," Roxanne said reassuringly. "He might hold a grudge or two but Ginny'll sooth them out."

Well.

I certainly didn't trust that Harry wouldn't hold a grudge.

But I sure betted that Ginny could sooth it out.

"When's he coming?" I asked James.

"At three o' clock," James said calmly.

I was released from classes that day on the pretense of an interview. After many minutes of begging, McGonagall had finally let James come with me (to sooth my nerves) and I was wholeheartedly relieved.

Until the interviewer stepped into the room.

And he was not Harry.

**Review?**


	93. Good Lord, I was being arrested

**No, it's not ron, lol, and the other suggestions made me laugh. I'm not giving this story up, people, until I finish it! Plus, I have the honor of being the most reviewed J.S.P/OC english fanfiction, and so I would like to finish it. **

**995 reviews? I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**

**Read on.**

Alright, so maybe the man and Harry looked somewhat alike. The man had shaggy black hair. So did Harry. But the man had brown eyes, not green like Albus', which were the same color as Harry's.

"Who are you?" I whispered. James' hand on my arm tightened.

"Cassiere Di Verità," the man said in a gruff voice.

I had absolutely no idea what that meant. I knew that it was vaguely Italian-we had some italian friends come over-but I had NO idea what this man was talking about.

Cassiere Di Verità.

It was a kind of pretty name.

And a girly one.

A name that totally did not fit this buff guy.

I fought the urge to snicker.

Cassiere was tough. He had mean-looking eyes with huge, beefy arms with a tiny black shirt. James winced and looked away.

"_You're _my interviewer?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," he said. "Got a problem with that?"

"Of course not, Cassirerr...Can I just call you CD?" I asked.

"No," he snapped.

Alright then.

Cassiere flipped to a page in his notebook. "What do you know about your grandfather?"

"Nothing!" I cried. "Only like he was the Hitler of the wizarding world!"

"Are you trying to be smart with me?" snapped Cassiere.

"No," I said, more meekly.

"GOOD. I don't believe that you are in any position to make fun of me." Cassiere gave me the evil eye and I shuddered. "Question number two: were you in any way involved directly with the plans of your deceased grandfather?"

"NO!" I cried (yet again). "I was too busy trying to stay _away_ from him. Which is the reasons Death Eaters never knew of me!"

Oops. That was the wrong thing to say. Cassiere's mean eyes glowed with delight. "So you were hiding from the Death Eaters. Why was that?"

"Because I didn't want to bloody be known as Voldy's granddaughter!" I yelled.

James placed a hand on my shoulder. Irritably, I shook him off.

"Voldy, huh?" Cassiere smirked. "So you degrade your own grandfather."

"I never said that," I said immediately, and then wished I didn't. Cassiere's dark eyes became even meaner and elated.

"So you like your grandfather," said Cassiere.

"SHUT UP!" I bellowed. "I DON'T BLOODY NEED TO SAY ANYTHING TO YOU!"

With that I stormed off.

Later, James joined me in the common room with more bad news. Silently, he handed me a sheet of paper.

_Addison DeVillers is hereby requested to go to a hearing at..._

I dropped the paper.

Good lord, I was being arrested.

**Alrighty then, let's say that the person to reach 1000 reviews for me gets a special one-shot written for them?**

**Please?**


	94. I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU ALL

**Short chapter, I know, and a fairly weird update. Sorry. **

**I know, I suck.**

**Anyway...**

**Read on.**

After tottering around dizzy-headed for a little while, Roxanne and Lexi somehow managed to make me realize that I wasn't really getting arrested: I was just being summoned to a hearing.

"Like Dad," James said cheerfully. "He used magic to protect his idiot cousin, and he was summoned to a hearing with Fudge."

"Fudge?" I snickered. "I mean, I know that it's a yummy food, and that Fudge was a horrible minister, but really? Fudge?"

"Yes, really," James said, not even cracking a smile.

Cheerfulness: gone.

"When's my 'hearing'?" I asked, serious once more

"It says here that you are supposed to be there at May Fifth," Lisle said. "Dress nicely, it says."

Catrin frowned. "That means that Addie only has five days to prepare!" she cried. "That's not enough time!"

"If I change the date, they'll get mad and impatient," I said reasonably. "But if I'm not prepared, then I get hustled off to Azkaban."

"They're not going to ship you to prison," snapped Lisle. "You're only seventeen!"

"Seventeen is of age in this world," I replied quietly. "I guess I better prepare."

_Roxanne's POV_

"She's not going to get shipped off," I said. "I will handcuff myself to her and protest! Ha-ha!"

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he said. "Because muggle handcuffs will be so powerful against a wand. Good luck with that."

I rolled my eyes as well. "I'm not stupid James, I'll remember to put a protego charm around us! Ha-ha! Again!"

All of my friends looked at me like I was stupid.

Lisle raised an eye at me.

I glared at them, feeling a wave of exhaustion roll over me. "I'm going to go take a walk," I snapped.

I strode out angrily, weaving my way between people. _Go away_, I wanted to say, but I couldn't. It stuck in my throat.

Throwing my cloak around myself, I headed for the kitchens.

**A THOUSAND REVIEWS?**

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**

***the author dies. **

**I've never..in my entire life...thought that I would get a thousand reviews. **

**I love you all. **

**So much. **

**ON THE OTHER HAND, there are only fifteen-to-twenty chapters left. I know-MEEP! After the ending chapter, there'll be an EPIClogue and an Author's Note, and a masterlist of my reviewers. Three chapters.**

**Review?**


	95. Smiling CrazyLike and a Mission

**I actually really felt sorry for Roxy, because she had no person. **

**So I threw in a side romance. **

**With pretty much no drama. **

**Lol. **

**Read on...**

_Roxanne's POV_

The kitchen is one of my favorite places in the world. It's all comfortable with all those house elves. The house elves look happy. Everyone is happy there.

Except for me, of course.

So when I walk into the kitchen, I was rather surprised to see that someone was already there, munching on a slice of apple pie.

"Hey," I said. "Mind if I have some?"

He turned to me.

Ohhhh god.

"Tyler," I squeaked.

Tyler Gingrom.

Ohhh, god.

Tyler gave me a smile. "Hi Roxanne," he said. "Sure, have some. Want some ice cream to go with it?"

"Okay," I said, and sat down.

Tyler flashed another smile and handed me some piping-hot apple pie with vanilla ice cream piled on top. For a while we were silent, the only sounds elves trotting around, doing what they needed to do.

Finally, he broke the silence. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked, stuffing the edge of James' invisibility cloak into the bag more securely, blushing some more.

"Well, normally, people come here when they're bored, running away, that kind of stuff," Tyler said, grinning. He had a boyish face with large sparkling eyes.

It's funny, I haven't thought of him in ages, being caught up with all the drama that's been going on. But wow...now that I'm actually talking to him, it's like _Damn, boy, why haven't we talked earlier?_

For the first time, I could actually understand why Lisle was so crazy about Damian, Addie and James were crazy about each other, and Lexi and Finnus crazy about each other too, and Catrin (completely) in love with Louis, even though she won't admit it.

Because Tyler was a sweet guy.

"Heh," I said. "I'm just hungry."

"Just hungry? Okay." Tyler pushed a bowl of fries towards me. "Eat up then."

After drowning my sorrows in fries, apple pie and ice cream, I was feeling considerably happier when Tyler realized that it was nearly curfew.

"I guess we've got to go," he said, giving me a smile. I blushed again. "It was nice seeing you, Roxanne."

Then he disappeared.

"Miss?" A house elf was approaching me. "You've been smiling crazy-like. Water?"

Mrah.

**I think I should stop begging for reviews. It's kinda embarrassing because I already have a 1000. So, here's a mission that I want you all to do! Go find a fanfiction that has 100 or less reviews, and read and review it!**

**Love Always, **

**justawriter33**

**Review? (And no, that isn't begging!)**


	96. That's what friends are for

**This is one of those light filler chapters that I have fun doing, lol. **

**Read on...**

"What are you looking so happy about?" I asked Roxanne suspiciously. For about an hour or so, she had been randomly smiling.

"Oh, nothing, Addie," she said lightly, tugging on the edge of her pajama shorts. They were a mite too small and she was forever trying to lengthen them.

"Really?" I said skeptically.

"Really," Roxanne confirmed.

Lisle came in, her lipstick smeared (she had evidently been snogging heavily with Damian) and her eyes immediately went to me. "Addie," she said, "are you okay? Alright? And why is Roxanne smiling so much?"

The smile dropped from Roxanne's face. "What's wrong with smiling?" she exclaimed.

"Hang on," Lexi said, with an evil grin spreading on her face. She dove into her bag, and started throwing pieces of paper randomly around the room. After several minutes of fruitless searching, Lexi seemed to realize that she _did_ have a wand and she _could_ use it. "Accio parchment-" and she mumbled something under her breath.

Out of her bag shot a well-crumpled paper.

Lexi spread it out and started to read. "Tyler Gingrom: He's really nice and really cute, with brown hair and luscious green eyes. I don't get why you didn't choose him, Addison. I swear, I'm going to be Roxanne Gingrom someday. AHA!"

I giggled. "ROXY LIKES TYLER! ROXY LIKES TYLER!"

"Why don't you just go tell the whole school?" Roxanne snapped, blushing and smoothing her dark brown hair away from her angular, pretty face.

"You're right," Lexi said. "HEY EVERYONE! ROXY LIKES-MMPH!" The last part was from Roxanne forcibly putting her hand over Lexi's mouth and refusing to remove it. That is, until Lexi licked Roxanne's hand.

"Gross!" Roxanne cried, wiping her hand on Lexi's hair.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" Lexi cried.

"Oh yes I did!" said Roxanne.

Catrin giggled, her light hair lying around her face in feathery strands. Lisle uttered an amused laugh, bouncing on Lexi's bed. I took a jellybean from Roxanne's bag and chewed on it, and then spat it out. "Urgh!"

Catrin turned to me. "What flavor did you get?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face.

I shuddered. "I just ate crap."

They started laughing.

Ahh, the glory of friends.

**The next chapter is going to be her hearing, so if I don't update tomorrow, it means that I'm doing a fairly long chapter. Also, I had to cut down the chapters, so after the hearing, there aren't going to be many chapters left. **

**Blech. **

**Review?**


	97. Not the Trial Yet

**I'm seriously not trying to brag or anything, but this is currently the most reviewed J.S.P./OC Fanfiction! Love you reviewers: you guys are the ones that made it possible-not me. I'm just the writer. **

**Read on...**

"You'll have to plead your case," Lexi said, throwing me some clothes of hers. "These are remarkably nice and innocent. Go change."

"Why can't I wear my own clothes?" I asked.

"I looked through all your clothes," Lexi said. "They scream of 'DON'T KILL ME'! Hopefully, Kingsley will be there: he's fair."

"Alright," I grumbled, as Lisle shoved me into the bathroom. Lexi's clothes were a bit tight, but looked fairly nice. A simple white top with some lace on the end, and a pretty white skirt with lace as well. Lisle and Lexi started working on my hair and makeup as I read through all the notes they had taken.

When I looked up, they had put a white ribbon in a little bow and curled my hair to give me an innocent, fresh look. Nude lipstick and light pink eyeshadow finished it up.

"Innocent," I muttered.

"Yes, you are," Catrin reminded me.

Lexi was going with me (she kicked James out) because she would provide the most support. Yes, yes, I know that James was my boyfriend, but he was a boy, and therefore might make my judgement a fair bit different.  
"What happened to Roxanne?" I asked. "She's gone."

Catrin gave a slight smile. "She had an appointment."

I started to ask her what kind of an 'appointment' she had, decided not to, and settled back down.

"Okay," Lexi said, "I think you look decent now." Lisle gave one final spritz of hairspray, and they settled back.

"I look," I grumbled, "like a china doll."

Lisle pinched my cheeks. "An innocent china doll."

"And that's what we intended to do," Lexi pronounced, smiling. "One hour until we have to go. Let's find Harry."

Harry was waiting downstairs, his face a thunderstorm. The minute he saw me, his face lightened and he smirked at his son, but then his face clouded over again.

So many emotions at once.

James patted my head and kissed me on the cheek. "Dad, don't get her lost."

Harry scoffed.

We went to the Ministry, and through the toilets (uh, ew) There, Harry led us through the Ministry. We got our badges.

"_Addison DeVillers. Accused." _mine read.

Gee...thanks?

Lexi got a badge too. "_Lexi Franklin, Best Friend."_

"Don't look at me like that," I snapped at her. "A smug expression isn't the best look for you."

Lexi grinned even bigger.

"Alright," Harry said. "Time to get in."

I squeaked.

**And the trial will be tomorrow! Heh!**

**Also, from now on, I shall be posting updates of my Remus/OC the day it's uploaded to my tumblr! If you don't know what my tumblr is, go to my profile page. **

**Right after you review, of course. :D**

**Review? **


	98. Before Dawn First Chapter, and Drama!

**I don't know whether to love or hate this chapter. I guess it's somewhere in the middle. It was a crap chapter to write, but I like the ending. Another twist! Yay!**

**Read on.**

Oh, it's very easy to say that I strode into the room with my chest puffed out, my head thrown back, and strutting like a penguin.

But I didn't.

Instead, I squeaked and hid behind Lexi in my (admittedly pathetic) attempt to hide.

"No," Lexi snarled, trying to wrench me out. "Do-not-do...that-Harry, a little help here!"

With the efforts of Lexi and Harry, they managed to wrench me away from a statue that my hands were seemingly glued to. Then Lexi grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Concentrate!" she snapped. "This is the breaking moment."

I nodded-or shook my head. "I can't concentrate when you're shaking me like that!" I yelped, my voice sounding weird to even my own ears.

"Oh, sorry." Lexi stopped, looking contrite

We opened the doors and walked in.

It was fairly crowded there. A seat with limp chains was in the center of a doughnut-like shape, and everyone quieted as we came in. Kingsley was there, his face grim. When he saw me, his facial expression didn't change.

I was glad for that. No disappointment, no horror, no shock.

"Addison DeVillers," he said in a gloomy voice. "You are here to be charged with the accusation that you have been helping your grandfather in the wake of his death to bring havoc on Hogwarts."

"Absolutely not!" I cried. "I have never helped my grandfather in any of his scene! Schemes! Whatever you call them! I hate Voldemort!"

"That may be," said Kingsley. "Will the accusing rise?"

I grimaced.

The "accusing" were two people that I detested very much. Crabbe and his father, Crabbe. He always hated me.

As Crabbe's father, Crabbe, started to babble on about how I must be contained in Azkaban, which was all bunk, I started to drift off until I heard, "And look at her! At her unconcerned face! It's like she knows that she's going to get out!"

"Whazzat?" I snapped back to attention.

Immediately I knew that I made a fatal mistake. All of the jury started to look at each other.

"LISTEN!" Lexi shouted.

"It is not your turn, Alexis," said Kingsley without missing a beat.

Lexi scowled. "Stupid bunk."

"Addie didn't help Voldemort."

We all whirled around. The speaker was lying against a pole, all casual.

"I did."

"Evangeline," said Lexi, startled. "How-"

"Not just her," said a male voice. "So did I."

My heart was breaking all over again.

"Why?" I asked.

**Guesses who that was?**

**Anyway, I was so angry at this chapter that I uploaded the first Chapter of Before Dawn (The Night Is Darkest)...to Tumblr! So here's the link:**

**http:/ thecrazedcupcakepenguin . tumblr . com /BeforeDawnTheNightIsDarkest**

**Take out the spaces. And if you still can't find it, the tumblr link is at my profile.**

**Review?**


	99. May I Say That I Suck?

**ARe you all ready to kill me? Because I am so so so freaking sorry. I suck, I know. I completely, irrevocably SUCK. Because I didn't update, and well...yeesh. I'm terribly sorry. **

**So here's the newest chapter. **

**There's only around eight left, so...bah humbug.**

**Read on...**

My throat felt dry.

"Toby. And Evangeline." I gave a hollow life. "Well, why doesn't someone just stab me in the back right here."

Lexi sighed. "Told you he was a badass."

Toby smiled.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Why...what...I'm confused here. Really confused."

"Well...easy to understand..." said Evangeline. "We're the ones that told the Death Eaters you were here."

Toby's smile grew bigger. "We're the ones that follow Voldemort."

Lexi spat out a curse. "Does Oliver Wood know about this?"

Toby's eyes widened. "Of course not. Dad has no idea."

"Arse," retorted Lexi. "But Evangeline...you're the good girl."

"Sooooo not true," said Evangeline. "Do you think it was easy? Being the sweet, innocent girl that everyone knows, but no one likes, even though inside you're ready to scream? Do you know what it's like to feel so alone?"

"I don't see Catrin becoming one of Voldy's minions," I snarled.

"Of course not, Catrin's a loser," Evangeline said.

Lexi's face grew red. "That's it. Come over here, lackey, and let me gut you through the heart with a-"

"Shut up, Lex," I said without looking at her. "I love you, but this is not the time."

Lexi glared at me. "Not you too!"

"Never me," I said. "Only them. But what confuses me is why they're turning themselves in."

"Suicide bombers," Evangeline said without missing a beat. "You've heard of them. They kill themselves to prevent worse from happening. You are the worst, Addison, and with you, the balance is unstable."

Something horrible began to happen.

As Evangeline said an unintelligible word, her hair began to turn white and fall out. So did Toby's. Their faces grew wrinkled, the eyes grew watery. Brown spots began to appear on sagging skin, and the bones slowly collapsed on each other.

"What the hell are you doing?" I cried out.

"Dying," croaked out Evangeline. She pointed a finger at me. "For the greater good."

Chills ran down my spine as she and Toby turned to dust.

Picking up the hem of my robes, I raced out of the hall.

"Addie!" Lexi shouted. "What are you doing?"

"The greater good, Lexi!" I shouted. "What do you think?"

Lexi stared at me uncomprehendingly.

"Listen," I said. "Voldemort's last fail-safe. Evangeline and Toby. When they die, they die for the _greater good_."

Everyone just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hogwarts!" I shouted. "The Death Eaters weren't just there to kill me. They tried to kill me to _protect_ me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Lexi.

"There's a spell in Hogwarts. They're going to kill the muggleborns, once and for all."

**I suck, don't I? **

**Review?**


	100. All was Gone, completely gone

**WOW! One hundred chapters! Anyway, summer break's coming up and with it...heh heh...NEW CHAPTERS! I'm not even joking. I'll finish this story up, start Before Dawn, start a Fablehaven fanfic, and post a nine or ten chapter Regulus/OC story. YAY! I'm going to update like clockwork during the summer (because I'll probably be bored)**

**Anyway, I have a feeling i'm going to be flamed for this chapter...hmm...**

**Read on...**

I raced as fast as I could through the city and apparated at the gates of Hogwarts.

Lexi apparated next to me. "Addie, how are you sure of it?"

"All those little hints." My voice was ragged. "They've planted it in my room—I'm certain of it!"

"But _how_?" Lexi took my shoulders. "Think, Addie. You could be freaking out hundreds of people for a _hunch_."

"It's not a hunch!" I shook her off impatiently. "It's most definitely not a hunch. Absolutely not." I rattled the gates and growled. "Protego!"

The silvery mass erupted from the end of my wand and raced off. Minutes later, Professor McGonagall appeared, her eyes wide and shocked. "Ms. DeVillers and Ms. Franklin!" she said, out-of-breath. "I should think that you would have more sense than to-"

"I'm _really_ sorry Professor, but you _have_ to let us in!" I cried. "Hurry! There's a bomb in Hogwarts."

"Nonsense!" cried Professor McGonagall, though she was already opening the gates

We raced in and I sprinted up the steps to the gaping doors of Hogwarts. Startled faces flashed by me as I ran up to the tower. "Sprigglesmuffs," I yelled.

The Fat Lady swung open slowly-too slowly. I nearly tripped over little Lily Luna.

"Addie?" she asked. "What happened?"

"Sorry Lily!" I cried. "I have to go!"

I was in the room. "Accio bomb," I said.

Nothing happened.

Desperately, I searched. Then I heard it-a slight ticking coming from somewhere in the room.

Catrin appeared. "Addie?" she asked. "What're you doing back so early?"

"No time! Shut up! There's a bomb!"

She was quiet.

The ticking grew louder as I inched near the closet. Louder and louder, and when I threw it open, my eyes narrowed in on a lump of clothing near the back that belonged to Evangeline. Which was strange, because she was younger than me.

I threw the clothes off and saw the bomb. It was a muggle one, something that surprised me, and the timer was counting down.

Six seconds left.

"Oh no," I whimpered.

"Deactivate it," urged Catrin. She pointed her wand at it. "Incendio."

There was a bright blaze as the bomb slowly started to melt. I sighed. "Thanks Catrin," I said.

She smiled at me and opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but then her light brown eyes widened. Without a warning, she shoved me aside, and I staggered back.

The timer turned to zero.

Catrin strugged to get away, but the blast rocketed her off her feet.

"CATRIN!" I screamed.

Her eyes widened and then rolled back into her head.

"Oh no," I said. "Oh no, oh no." I raced towards her and then slipped on a suddenly slick floor. I pushed myself back up on my hands and looked at them. They were coated in blood. Catrin's blood.

I cradled her head. Lily was in the door now. "GET MCGONAGALL!" I shrieked. "ANY TEACHER!"

Catrin's arm was completely gone. What was left of it was shredded. "Congealo," I muttered, and the blood hardened over Catrin's shell of an arm, letting only a little of the blood leak through. "If you die on me, I will kill you," I whispered. "So don't. Don't die. Please don't die."

Tears were sliding their way down my cheeks, dripping onto Catrin's pale face under its dusting of blood. Everything was a blur-Madam Pomfrey came and I tried to follow, but she said that no one was allowed to visit Catrin. Then James was there, his arms around me, but I was crying too hard.  
Madam Pomfrey came out.

And she was not smiling.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

_Oh no_.

**Any guesses?**

**Review?**


	101. Without It I Am Nothing

**Okay, so I had some serious trouble writing this chapter, it went NOTHING like I wanted it too. On the other hand, I'm finishing up the eighth chapter of Before Dawn. (Yay!) and I'm working on the 102nd chapter of SSY.**

**Read on...**

"She'll live," Madam Pomfrey said. "But her arm is gone, as is much of her use of her upper body."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we go see her?" asked Lexi.

"No," snapped Madam Pomfrey. "Not at all. Her condition is not stable at all."

The minute Lexi stepped out of the hospital, James and I following right behind her, Louis grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where is she?" he snarled.

Lexi knew perfectly what he was asking. "Her arm's been blown off," she snarled back.

Louis dropped her. "Is she alright?"

"Yes," said Lexi sarcastically. "Her arm's been blown to smithereens, but she's alright. She's just _dandy_."

Louis had a faraway, worried look in his eyes. "But she loves playing the piano so much," he said.

"She'll be alright," I said. "I think."

"That's not enough," Louis said wretchedly. "That's not enough."

_Catrin's POV_

There was a dull pain in my shoulder.

I couldn't feel anything at all in my right arm.

"I think she's awake," muttered a girl. She sounded like Addie. She probably was Addie.

"Of course," said a voice that sounded like Roxanne. "She's stirring."

It hurt to open my eyes. They felt like they were being glued together, and I yanked them open with a grimace.

The girl was not Addie. It was Lexi.

And Roxanne smiled when she saw that I was awake. "Oh good," she said. "You're alive."

"Of course...I'm alive..." I winced. All I remembered was a blur of events, me seeing the timer on the bomb go and shoving Addie aside as it blew apart. The Incendio charm had helped, but not much. "How long have I been out?"

"A week," said Lexi. Her dark blonde hair was curly today. "Addie, James, Louis, Finnus, Lisle, Roxanne and I have been taking turns watching over you."

"Louis?" I scowled. "Why?"

"I thought you'd be happy," said Lexi, frowning slightly. "And your recovery has been good.

I yawned-and realized I couldn't lift my arm.

Roxanne noticed and gritted her teeth. "Catrin, when you shoved Addie out of the way, you took the force of it. And because of that..."

I pulled the blanket off my right arm and gasped. Tears sprang to my eyes.

I had no right arm.

Burying my face in the sheets, I cried.

"They're going to give you a mechanical arm," consoled Roxanne. "At least you'll be right handed. That is, if you want a mechanical arm."

I shook my head.

"Think about it," said Lexi. There was a rustle, as if she was leaning forward. "It'll be better..."

"I'll think about it," I said, fighting to stay calm. "Where's Addie?"

"She's in her second trial," Roxanne said. "Of course, it'll be significantly easier, seeing as people already confessed to doing it, but I have a feeling the people will be giving her a hard time. You did a good deed, Catrin."

Slowly, I raised my left hand and brushed my hair out of my eyes. "I'll have the mechanical arm," I said quietly. "But right now, I want to be alone."

Lexi nodded. "Then you'll be alone."

The piano was in front of me in the Room of Requirement.

Reaching out my hands-real and mechanical-I looked at them. One was obviously human, while the other was a gleaming rust-free joint with golden wires and spells running around it. And even though the fingers were responsive, were they responsive enough?

Time to test it.

I set my fingers on the white keys. It felt so alien, to feel the vibrations it sent up my arms.

A haunting melody filled the air as I played with my left hand only. Bracing myself, I started to play the right hand melody.

_Squawk_.

The metal fingers were useless. I played hard, hoping to get better sound, but the fingers slipped. The sound was awful.

Tears came to my eyes.

"I can't do anything right!" I cried. "I can't even play the piano!

Piano was the only thing I could do.

And without it,

I was nothing.

**I know some of you wanted me to kill Catrin off. And I debated it, for about two hours. And then i remembered, "Hey, she really likes playing the piano, and not being able to play the piano would be a lot worse and would open up a possibility for _" I do love torturing my characters. :D**

**Review?**


	102. What can we do?

**Next chapter is going to be a whole lotta fun to write...hee hee! **

**Read on...**

_Catrin's POV_

"Well, can't you re-finger the music so you only have to play it with one hand?" Addie asked helpfully.

I glared moodily down at my metal hand. "Oh yeah. Let's see if I can re-finger _Bach_." I winced as Addie giggled. "I didn't mean it that way! Please, restrain the perverted thoughts."

"You're very grumpy," noted Addie.

"Well, you try having a metal hand."

I tried playing piano again many times after that. Every day, I had to go to Madam Pomfrey to do these 'exercises' which were tiresome, but mandatory. And when I came back, I tried every spell. But playing the piano didn't sound the same.

Screw my life.

_James' POV_

"Mate, you 'kay?" Finnus asked.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, running a hand through my hair. "We're going to be late for class."

Finnus gave me a funny look. "Since when have you _cared_ about being late for class?" He knocked lightly on my head and I shoved him away. "Whoa."

"Shut up," I grumbled. "I'm not in a good mood."

"Yeah, I think I can see that?" Finnus snickered. "You're all distracto-macho."

"There's no such thing as distracto-macho," I said. "Where's Addie?"

"Mistress Magic is currently trying to convince Catrin to play music again." Finnus rolled his eyes. "A waste of time. I tried to work my manly magic on her and all she said was 'Go away you big wanker' and then turned her back." Finnus shrugged. "Lovely girl."

"But not as lovely as your Lexi," I teased.

"Definitely not as lovely," said Finnus. "Lexi's more my type, sarcastic, amusing, witty-"

"And she won't give you the time of the day just to spite you," I said.

"Precisely," pronounced Finnus. "Sexy as well."

I laughed.

Two hands slipped over my eyes and I stopped in my tracks.

"Guess who."

"My dear, at least try and disguise your voice."

Addie's voice dropped an octave and she took off her hands. "I did!" she said, sounding injured. "My voice was higher, wasn't it?"

"You cannot possibly make your voice higher and call that adequate," I said. "That's simply delinquent."

"In your world, maybe. Finnus, blockhead that he is, wouldn't recognize anybody but Lexi," Addie said, rolling her eyes. "And lets GO. What the hell can we do to help Catrin? She's a sad lump of angry misery."

"And she's rather snappish," Finnus said.

"You're not helping."

**Review?**


	103. Planning and Idiot Boyfriends

**This was a fun chapter to write...**

**Read On..**

"She likes playing the piano."

"We don't want to remind her of her misfortune, dummy!" I said, glaring at Finnus. "You're a right idiot sometimes."

"Second that," said Lexi.

"Thought you were my girlfriend," accused Finnus, grinning.

"Can't you be a dummy and a boyfriend?" asked Lexi innocently.

"No," said James thoughtfully. "Then you'd have an idiot boyfriend and those never work out..."

"Shut up," said Roxanne, laughing. "Let's just concentrate, shall we?"

We fell quiet for a minute.

"She still likes Louis, doesn't she," offered Lexi. "Why don't we plan a romantic dinner?"

Finnus laughed. So did I. "That would work for anyone other than Catrin," I said. "She would take one look at him and run away at full speed."

"Not if we lock them into the Room of Requirement," Roxanne said.

A smile grew on James' face, and Lexi grinned broadly. "Roxy, I could kiss you!" she said, and then after glancing at Finnus, said hastily, "Not that I would, I'm not that kind of girl..."

Too late. We were already laughing.

_Roxanne's POV_

It was eight o' clock already.

"I'm going to the library," I announced.

Lexi didn't even blink. "Curfew's starting in a few minutes. Be quick."

"Sure." I raced out of the common room and headed down quickly to the library. It was nearly deserted, so I was surprised when I rounded the corner in the library and bumped straight into Tyler Gingrom.

"Roxanne?" he asked.

"Tyler!" I said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um, getting a book." He held up a thick hardcover. "You know, what people mostly do in a library."

"Oh. Right. I just didn't..."

"Expect to see me here?" He finished for me, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, yeah, that," I rubbed strands of my hair between my fingers. "You know, I really ought to get my book."

"Right, that one. Um, which one are you getting?"

"Transfiguration. I lost mine weeks ago, been borrowing Addie's, but she's all, "No, go borrow one from the library". Rubbish, really." I rolled my eyes.

"Transfiguration's on that shelf," he said, pointing to one close by.

"Thanks," I said. "So, um, what's your book about?"

"What book?" he asked blandly.

I laughed. "Maybe the book that's in your hand."

Tyler looked down at the book with a fastidious expression. "Right. That book. You know, I never liked this book anyway. It's a classic. You know, Transferitus."

"That one? Isn't it about the witch and the wizard? It's a classical romance." I ran my hands over the spines and plucked out my book. "All classic are about a witch and a wizard."

"Right, yeah, my dad bet me three galleons I couldn't read it. I'm going to be three galleons richer."

"A millionaire, really," I teased.

Tyler cracked a smile. "Yep."

"Well, I'll be going."

"Yeah."

"Checking this book out."

"I already checked mine out."

"So, yeah."

"Yeah."

"See you later."

"Later."

I turned around.

"So, see you during the summer? You know, maybe a picnic?" Tyler's voice was slightly nervous.

_Play it cool_, I told myself. "Yeah," I said. "It's a date."

Then I walked away.

**DOCTOR WHO IS SO FREAKING AMAZING WHY HAVE I NOT WATCHED IT BEFORE WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?**

**Anyway, for those people who check out my tumblr (links on my profile) then you'd be able to read the whole first chapter of Before Dawn. And for you people who haven't...well...go and check it out! **

**Review?**


	104. Yeesh Merlin Great Gods

**To my lovely reviewers (and one called Blaire especially)**

**DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!**

***runs away and hides under a barrel. **

**That done, Read on.**

_Catrin's POV_

It was already six o' clock and I was exhausted from the whole day of dragging myself about.

_Time to try the piano again._

Rising up from the chair, I padded off.

THE LOG OF ADDISON DEVILLERS WHILST SHE FOLLOWS CATRIN

18:03: Subject is on the move

18: 10 Subject is going to the Room of Requirement

18:30 Bring in second subject.

18:30 BWA HA HA HA HA

"What do you mean, I have to go, of course I don't have to go, what kind of bloody actions are those? I don't understand-"

"You will, Louis ol' buddy, you will."

As James and I dragged a reluctant Louis to the Room of Requirement, James said, "The main idea is to make her feel better."

"Who feel better? What kind of bloody effing plan _is_ this-WHOA!"

With that, we shoved him into the room.

"So much for the romantic dinner plan," said James.

"I know," I said, shutting the door. "But what else do we do? We don't have materials for a romantic dinner, it would be far too complicated, and we have two weeks left for school!" In a panic, I pulled at my hair. "Oh my god. We only have two weeks of school left. Only two weeks. And then we're out of here. Oh my god. Ohmygod."

"Hey, hey, calm down." James' smiling face came down and he kissed me once, lightly. "Two weeks can be a lot, if you spend it correctly.

"Yeah, two weeks can be a lot," I said.

But it's only two weeks.

_Catrin's POV_

"Damn it!" I cried, as my hands slipped off of the keys once again.

Gritting my teeth, I played the piano again, thunder and music filling the air with a crash of music as my hand slipped off the key again and my elbow thumped on the keys, sending a smash of notes into the air.

"I can't play! I can't even play one stupid note! Aargh!" I kicked the piano, and then hopped back. "Okay, try again. I can do this. I can do this stupid Bach piece."

And yet, my hands slipped off again.

So I stood there, defeatedly, when someone said, "Why don't you just use magic?"

"And what would the fun in that be?" I asked, slowly turning around. "It'd be fake. It'd be fake music, and there's no excuse for that."

Louis unpeeled himself from the wall and walked towards me. "Well, firstly, you'd be able to create music. And that's what you've always wanted, isn't it? To create music to help your mother."

"Shut up."

But he kept on going. "And then you started ignoring me, something that I never really figured out."

"I never ignored you."

"And now you won't even let me comfort you, I've been your friend for ages but you won't even let me speak to you. Why won't you let me speak to you?"

"SHUT UP!" I cried. "You ignored ME you great lout, and you were my only friend. And now I have other friends."

"And you were that girl at the ball. Why?"

"Because I wanted to know."

"Know what?" He was leaning in now, teasingly.

"STOP THAT!" I pushed him away. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation here and you're trying to kiss me. Well, bravo, _Weasley_, because you're getting credit for trying _and failing_ because I am not about to let you kiss me, so THERE!" Then I turned around.

"So what?" Louis said. "Your mates locked me in here and won't let me out."

"They did? They did! Those absolute horrid people, and I consider them my mates, ARRGH!"

Louis looked a bit amused now, but then his smile drooped. "You're so different."

"Me? You're different."

"What happened to the quiet, sensitive girl who liked everyone?"

"She grew up, Louis. She moved on. I'm seventeen."

"You are, but you're still a little child inside-"

"DON'T tell me what to DO you absolute bastard now GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shoved him—hard—and pushed open the door. Shouting out an unintelligible charm, the door was thrown open and Addie and James sat up, surprised.

"Catrin, what's wrong? Did you guys make up?" Addie asked.

"Or make-out—OW!" James rubbed his stomach where Addie elbowed him.

"Don't talk to me, you two!" I snapped. "And stop messing with my nonexistent love life!"

And then I ran off.

But then what did I run into?

Roxanne and Tyler snogging.

_Yeesh. Merlin. Great gods._

**And poor Catrin is shoved in Roxanne's love life. Good grief. **

**ONLY FIVE CHAPTERS LEFT (or four, depending) and then the epilogue, the author's note and the list of reviewers. **

**Review?**


	105. MY REVIEWERS HAVE LEFT ME chapter 105

**This chapter originally started out WAY different..I feel like I've lost a majority of my reviewers when I disappeared...**

**Read on...**

_Catrin's POV_

"Roxanne?" I said, stunned.

Roxanne and Tyler jumped apart guiltily. "Catrin!" Roxanne said lightly, blushing madly. "It's so great to see you."

"Great to see you too."

Tyler was turning a bit red too. "I'll see you around Roxanne," he said.

Roxanne looked down at the floor. "See you Tyler."

The minute Tyler was gone, I grinned. "You and Tyler. Soul mates. Always knew you guys would end up together."

"It's just dating," Roxanne scoffed. "Nothing serious yet. Just snogging."

"Of course." I sighed. "They set me up."

Roxanne looked over my head. "No way!"

I rolled my eyes. "You were part of it, weren't you?"

Roxanne shrugged and made a small noise of protest but didn't openly deny it.

"Well, it backfired." I sighed. "When will you guys keep out of my life?"

"When you make up with Louis!" Roxanne said passionately. "You two are-were-friends way before Addie, Lex and I came along. Why can't you guys still be friends?"

"Because it doesn't work that way, Roxanne!" I said.

"You're not going to tell anyone about me and Tyler, will you?" Roxanne asked uneasily.

I cocked my head. "You tell them," I said.

Roxanne grinned. "On the last day, maybe."

_Addie's POV_

Catrin forgave us...after about two days of anger.

By that time, she and Louis were completely avoiding each other.

"I think we made things worse," I said to Lexi.

Lexi gave me a disbelieving look. "You _think_? Addie, she's insanely pissed. At all of us."

"No duh," James said, joining in from my other side. "She's about to blow her top. Anyway, do you know who's giving the speech at the end of school?"

"Professor McGonagall hasn't decided yet," I said. "She's still debating between two people, that's what she said."

"I'm going to miss Minnie," James said.

"And I'm going to miss Hogwarts." Lexi gazed around the classroom. "The people, the teachers-"

"The homework?"

"No, definitely not that." Lexi grinned slightly. "Halfway to my career as a Ministry official."

"Judge, right?" James asked.

"Yeah. Should help our corrupted system."

There was a large calender in the dorm. And on it were broad x's, marking until the last day of school for the seventh graders.

Only ten days left.

**Four chapters left. **

**Review?**


	106. In Which She Meets a Double

**This may be one of my quickest chapters, and it took me what, seven minutes? Oh well. :D**

"Is there any way we can convince Catrin to stop being pissed at Louis?" Roxanne asked helplessly. "Okay, so obviously _we're_ not helping."

"Yeah," Lexi chimed in. "We are the picture of _failing_ to help, but whatever."

Roxanne glared at Lexi, and then tossed her hair back and said, "What we need to do is find someone who Catrin can implicitly trust. Did I use that word right? Oh, whatever."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, that's not hard to find. We can ask Catrin's dad...but I think that would be embarassing...her mum's insane...gah!" I kicked the wall. "OUCH!"

"That was your fault," Lisle said.  
"Of course it was!" I snarled. "I love kicking things!"

Roxanne and Lexi laughed. "Anyway," said Roxanne, "I can only think of two people. Addie and Merie."

"Who's Merie?" Lexi asked. "OH! You mean that wildly popular girl who's best friends with everyone? That Merie!"

"But she doesn't know Catrin well enough," I complained. "And besides, every time I try to help someone, something _bad_ happens instead, which I don't think is the best result for Catrin. Instead, she'll be pissed at ALL of us. Again. And there's only seven days of school left. ONE WEEK." I kicked the wall again. "OUCH!"

"Stop kicking the wall!" Lisle said sharply. "Looks like there's nothing we can do."

"Court adjourned!" Lexi said.

We stared at her. "What the hell?" Roxanne said.

Lexi shrugged. "Hey, let's get this over with. I have a snogging session with Finnus."

_Catrin's POV_

It was early in the morning, earlier than any of my friends would even think about. Five o' clock in the morning, and there was only one other person in the Great Hall.

That was fine by me.

Flicking open my Daily Prophet, I scanned it quickly, tossed it aside and opened a wizarding book. I was in the middle of reading it. It was about a young girl who was swept away on a magic carpet, and was really corny, but I liked it because of the ending, which brought me to tears every single time.

I was nearing the second-to-last chapter when someone sat next to me.

"Hi," she said.

I stared at her.

She was one of those nondescript people with dark brown hair in nondescript waves and normal hazel eyes and glasses. She had a thoughtful, dreamy expression on her face and wasn't exactly beautiful, but wasn't plain either.

She rather reminded me of myself before I met Addie.

"You don't know me," she said, long-lashed eyes blinking placidly. "But I know you. I can see everything that happens in Gryffindor even though I'm a year younger. You're just like me. Well, you used to be just like me.

"It's funny. There's a long way ahead of you, and you're already an adult, though you don't look it." I didn't mind that insult. "But yet you're hanging on to an old grudge. You like Louis." There was a way she said it, like it was obvious. "And you think that he's still in love with Gemma. Think about this. Is it really worth it?"

Then she slipped away as silently as a ghost while I sat there, completely shocked.

It felt like I had just gotten advice..._from myself_.

**I like the last sentence...leaves a lot of possibilities from the strange girl.**

**Four chapters left**

**Review?**


	107. Where Everything Changes

**Filler chapter, but just showing how the unnamed girl changed Catrin. Hope you like it!**

**Read on. **

It was really funny how one's perspective could change in just a few moments.

One minute Catrin was all grumpy and the next minute, enlightened. She became her quiet, gentle self again.

I liked that quiet gentle self.

McGonagall finally released the person who would write the speech for this year. It was some girl that I've never known before, but apparently her "writing" showed "great prowess for one her age."

And McGonagall said that she was retiring.

This was met by great shock.

"MINNIE?"

"WHYYYY?"

"PROFESSOR!"

"NOOOOO!"

And a whole lot of other anger and shock.

But nothing prepared me for the fact that Roxanne and Tyler were dating.

And they hadn't told us!  
(Okay, they hadn't told me. Big whoop. Shut up.)

But even _that_ didn't prepare me for the conversation Lisle and I overheard.

Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

Once upon a time (yadda yadda yadda) there was a girl named Catrin who stubbornly refused to talk to a boy named Louis, even though they desperately loved each other (See how I butcher the story?) but each refused to acknowledge it. And there was a girl named Lisle, and a girl named Addison, but everyone called them Addie.

One day Addie walked over through the beautiful halls of Hogwarts, but stumbled (unfortunately) on a truly horrible sight of Lisle and Damian snogging thoroughly, and then saw Catrin running in an opposite hallway. So Addie dragged the reluctant Lisle away from her snogging companian and they both followed Catrin.

Now that we've got that out of the way, now I can start to the real story.

So Lisle and I stalked Catrin down the hall, up four floors and to the tapestry, where a familiar boy was.

Louis.

"What the f-" Lisle whispered, and then I clapped my hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" I yelped. "Don't let them hear you!"

"Yeah, yeah, shhhh," muttered Lisle. "Listen!"

Using one of the Extendable Ears (Courtesy of the Weasleys) their voices jumped out clearly.

"I'm really sorry." Catrin.

"Shhh...I know...I'm sorry too." It must have been Louis. "It was partially my fault too. I was a...wanker."

Catrin sniffled. "Yeah, a wanker."

"Hey, you aren't in a good position to insult people right now, are you."

"I'm not ready though." Catrin wiped her face. "I'm not ready for a relationship."

"If you're not ready, then don't rush it," Louis said gently. "You don't have to be ready. We'll wait."

"You may have to wait forever."

"The forever it is."

I turned to Lisle. "Let's leave."

And so we did.

Maybe there wasn't a happy ending for Catrin and Louis.

You can't have happy endings for everyone.

Not just yet.

**Three chapters left. The day before graduation, graduation and the party, and then the epilogue, author's note and the masterlist of people who reviewed. The epilogue, author's note and the masterlist will all be uploaded at the same time. :D**

**Review?**


	108. Drowning in a Graduation Gown

**ASLKDJAKSLDJKSADLKJASLKJD. ONLY THE GRADUATION AND THE EPILOGUE TO GO and the graduation is going to be SOOOOO LONG, like, maybe even 2000 words, and the epilogue probably the longest chapter ever. **

"Well, that's sad," Lexi said, smoothing out her red-and-gold graduation gown. "But it can't be helped. Catrin and Louis are those kind of people." She winked at herself in the mirror. "Do I look okay?"

"You always look 'okay'" I grumbled. "I just can't believe that we're going to be leaving Hogwarts for good and all she's doing with Louis is a bit of talking! No snogging!"

"And no shagging?" Lexi quipped.

"Ew, no," I said. "Hell no. Can you just imagine Catrin and Louis shagging? Please! Don't give me nightmares! Okay, that was mean."

"Damn right it was." Lexi straightened her collar. "Graduation's in five days. Sad? Have you been accepted into any jobs?"

"Nah," I said. "I'm going to be staying at James' flat for a while. It'll be a right party. We're thinking about having a celebration the day we graduate."

"Who do you think the valedictorian is?" Lexi asked brushing out her dark blonde hair. "I hear that hardly anyone remembers."

"Some person who's really good at writing...?" I shrugged. "Definitely not me."

"Of course not. Good at writing excludes you."

I glared at her.

"Joking. We're going to have to keep in touch during the summer." Lexi winked at me. "Completely in touch. You know, you write a letter telling me _exactly _what's been happening between you and James, and if you break up, it's my duty to come over with a solid block of chocolate."

"Thanks for the vote of support," I said. "James and I might break up, but not anytime soon."

"Or you could just marry a few years after Hogwarts. Classy." Lexi snorted. "Plenty of people do that, you know, the whole 'lets get married right after Hogwarts' junk."

"It's not junk," Lisle said, entering the room with Roxanne. "It's romantic."

"I agree," Roxanne said. "Terribly romantic."

"So you and Tyler are going to get married?"

"Nah," said Roxanne, fixing her collar. "We haven't gone on our first date yet. It's just friends with snogging benefits."

"Sounds like more than friends to me."

Catrin entered the room, practically drowning in her large graduation gown. "They gave me a gown ten sizes too large," she said in disgust. "Can you imagine?"

We couldn't. Because we were all too busy laughing.

**Two chapters left.**

**Review?**


	109. Graduation Day

**YES! FINALLY!  
Okay, so maybe this isn't the 2000 words that I promised you. Oh well. I suck at speeches anyway. But this is the last (official) chapter, and then there's the epilogue and everything. **

**But this is it. **

**Read on. **

It was graduation day.

The feeling in the air was tense; excited. There were murmers along the seventh years, excited gasps and a few people passing out. Today was the day we left Hogwarts for good, and the day that everything would change.

I was one of the people who were hyperventilation. After all, Voldemort's granddaughter isn't exactly going to get good press. That Melia Skeeter, Rita Skeeter's niece, inherited her aunt's love of gossip and carried her own article. And she recently posted about me.

Which was not good. Not good at all.

"You alright?" James asked.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Perfect. When's graduation again?"

"Just before the feast and the House Cup. I think Ravenclaw won."  
"Mm." I kissed him lightly. "Of course they did. Didn't you see them? All ANSWER THE QUESTION FIRST..."

"Right," James said. "I rented the flat."

For some reason, this made me blush.

"Alright love birds, this is it," Roxanne said, breaking through our grasp. "The day we finally finish it all."

There was a sniffle. We turned around to see Catrin dabbing at her eyes. "What?" she asked, turning away.

"Aww..." There was a blur of movement and suddenly Lexi was there, hugging Catrin. Roxanne joined, and then Lisle. Smiling at the hug, I threw my arms around my friends.

"Girls," muttered James.

"So emotional," Finnus said.

They stopped protesting when Lexi and I forced them into the hug.

I was giggling nervously with Lexi in our graduation gowns that evening. The whole school, save the teachers, were all staring at the seventh graders as we prepared to leave this school, once and for all.

There was a slight cough as our chosen valedictorian stood up.

Catrin choked on her water. "It's her!" she gasped out.

I turned to stare at the speaker. She was an ordinary girl, with brown hair and brown eyes, regular looking and even a little pretty, and short with a meek look on her face. "You know that girl Catrin?" I asked her, confused.

"Y-yeah..." Catrin stammered.

"She doesn't ring a bell in my mind," Lexi said.

Lisle pulled away from Damian's kiss to inspect the girl. "I don't know her either."

"She-we-we just met once," Catrin said.

"Ahem," said the girl timidly. The conversation in the hall died down at once. "Hello. I'm Rena Parker and..."

"Why is a sixth year up there?" I heard the whisper.

Two spots of color blazed on Rena's cheeks. "And I'm a seventh year. Just like you. There are times when we all have to believe in ourselves and this is one of these times.."

She kept talking, her words as hypnotic as a snake charmer's eyes, her dark hair suddenly alive with all these flickering colors. The snide seventh years quieted down and simply stared at Rena Parker, because her smile as smaller than ever, her voice as smooth as honey.

"Don't flicker and fade in adulthood," Rena said. "Whether you be muggle-born, or half-blood. You could be the granddaughter of the evillest man in the world..." Here she shot a smile at me. "Or you could be the shyest one in the bunch...but we are all wizards and witches, and together we belong."

There was a cheer.

"So lets do this."

There was a small scattering of clapping, that grew and grew until all the seventh years were up on their feet and cheering, clapping, hollering.

I tackled James. "We're here now," I said.

"We're officially done with school."

"Mm-hmm."

"So now what do we do?'

I laughed. "What else? We _snog_."

**I can't believe this is going to be the last chapter that I write this on but...**

**Review?**


	110. Epilogue: Is This The End?

**Here it is, the final epilogue. I'm so insanely sad...also I'm doing a small fic (hopefully) and Annabel is being posted...TODAY!**

_Fifteen Years Later_

_Addie-_

"If you don't want to die, then hold still!" I was trying to wipe the food off little Amy's cheek, but she was wriggling and giggling.

"Mama, I'm ticklish," she said.

"You're five, I'm not surprised." I managed to wipe the last of the gravy off her face. "JAMES! Where's Terry?"

James appeared, toting along our sulky eleven old. "Here he is."

I pulled Terry towards me and kissed him on the forehead.

"Mum!" Terry said. "I'm eleven!"

"Too bad," I said. "You'll always be a baby to me."

"Even when I start snogging girls?"

I ruffled his hair. "_Especially_ when you start snogging girls."

"Aw, mom!"

_James-_

I watched Addie wipe off the gravy on Amy's cheeks and had to fight back a smile. There was a deep scowl on Terry's face.

"You'll be alright, Ter," I said, ruffling his hair. "You'll be with Scorp and Rose's son...whazz's name again?"

"Her name, James!" Addie said. "It's a girl!"

"Blimey, I have too many cousins, nephews, nieces, all that bunk," I said, scratching my head. "I need to make a list."

"You'll be with Jackie as well," Addie said. "And Ginny the second."

"And Roxy's daughter, Ellie," I said slyly. Terry turned red.

"Shut up, Dad!"

"Just joking."

"James!"

Addie laughed, hugging me, and then kissed me lightly.

"Mommy! That's yucky!" Amy covered her eyes with pudgy fingers.

We've been married for twelve years and every time she did that, it felt like the first time.

_Lexi_

"Finnus! Get Josie!"

"Alright, alright. As soon as you get that stick out of your arse!"

"Don't use that language around our children!" I couldn't help but laugh, however. "You shut up and get the baby!"

Josephina wasn't our daughter. She was a girl we adopted after we found out that I couldn't have children.

"Sleepy baby," Finnus said, bouncing Josie up and down. "Where's Catrin?"

"Catrin's working at the hospital, you idiot, have you forgotten!"

Finnus laughed and kissed me long and hard. Josie giggled and slapped our cheeks with her little baby hands.

"I don't think Josie likes the idea of us kissing," I said.  
"She's only three," Finnus said.

"Not a baby anymore."

"No, not anymore." Finnus smoothed Josie's fine black hair, waving his wand. "Let's go."

We apparated and appeared at the trainstation.

"Addie!"

"Lexi!"

Addie and I hugged each other. "Look at you!" I said. "You've gotten thin again!"

"Yeah, well, having two kids _really_ makes you work out," Addie said with a self-conscious blush.

"She's perfect for me no matter how fat she is," James said.  
"Excuse me?" Addie said, laughing.

"Auntie Alexis!" Amy said, toddling over to hug my knees. I glared at James.

"Someone's been teaching her how to say my name incorrectly," I threatened, picking up Amy and hugging her. "How's my favorite baby girl?"

"Good good cookie!"

"Okay..." I put down Amy and looked at Terry. "Ooh, Terence, you don't look so happy. Are you happy?"

"NO." Terry sulked. "I don't have anyone to talk to."

"You live in a family with one guy," James said. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're part girl."

Finnus and I cracked up, while Addie sighed and James looked indignant. "I am not turning girl!" James said. "Boy, you don't even know what that means."

_Roxanne_.

"No freaking way," I said to Tyler. "Great Merlin, where is Ellie now?"

"She's searching for Terry," Tyler said.

Ellie appeared just then. "Mom! I found them!"

"Aye, good girl," Tyler said.

Just then, I saw Addie and Lexi, with James and Finnus. "There they are!" I cried out, hugging my friends.

"Roxanne!"

There was a chatter of laughter and talk. "But where's Catrin and Lisle?" I finally asked.

"Lisle's coming," Addie said. "Damian's in the hospital."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"When he was inventing that new power thing, it blew up and he burned his arm badly," said Lexi. "Not so bad, but alright. Lisle's with him. Catrin's taking care of him in St. Mungos."

"Oh."

_Third Person POV_

The Hogwarts Express rang and all the parents turned to face the children that were boarding the train. The great gleaming iron horse shone dully through the mist and steam emitting from it, and the children stuck their heads out of the window to say goodbye.

"Good by mum!"

"Bye dad!"

"Love you sis!"

"Don't leave me!"

"You'd better send me letters every day!"

Each parent felt a strike of sadness in their heart, each parent looked on excitedly and sadly at their children, and the children looked on folornly. The aunts, the uncles, the sisters, the brothers. The grandparents, the grandchildren, it was all a depressing sight.

"They're going to Hogwarts," Addison murmured to James.

"They'll be happy," James said.  
"I miss Terry," Amy cried.

Roxanne stared after Ellie as Tyler gave her an embrace. And Lexi and Finnus waved goodbye eagerly to the children. Even though the train was long gone, just a speck in the distance, there was still a wisp of steam left, a bit of memory left behind.

"They'll come back," reassured Finnus. "They always will."

It was already dawn when Catrin's shift was over.

The sun was just breaking through the dark night sky, and the air was cool, musty, damp. Catrin's feet hurt from all the running around she did earlier that day, and she winced with every step. Her shoes dangled from their straps on her wrist. Her maid outfit was slightly damp from the rain.

"Oof," Catrin mumbled to herself. Her hair had grown longer and wispier, falling around her face in curled strands. Her face had matured, btu she always retained that certain shortness she always had. Her mechanical wrist dangled from her side. At first, it had scared her patients, but now they were used to it.

Her mother was dead now. Dead from insanity, and without any music to comfort her.

"Cometh the stars," she muttered. "Bring the possible heart."

"Catrin?"

Catrin whirled around, dropping one shoe. A young man, with pale hair that turned a light gold in the weak dawnlight, was standing there.

"May I help you?" she asked politely, figuring that it was one of the patients that knew her by name: there were quite a few.

"Catrin." The voice was rough with emotion and suddenly the man drew her to him and kissed her roughly.

Catrin reacted defensively, kicking him in the stomach. "Excuse me, sir!" she gasped out. "I don't think that this is the proper behaviour!"

"Catrin, it's me."

Catrin dropped the second shoe. "_Louis_?"

She ran towards the stranger, nearly toppling him over. "You absolute idiot! We thought you were dead! Dead! Disappearing for two years, no note, your friends-me-worried, everyone worried, and dead dead dead!"

"Catrin, I left for a reason."

"What reason could be so important?"

Louis sighed. "I needed to sort myself out."

"Sort yourself out? You were fine!"

"Do you know how much it killed me?"

"Killed you? Think about how much it killed the rest of us, you insensitive arse!"

"No." Louis took Catrin's hands and Catrin shivered. "Do you know how much it killed me, loving you all those years and you never loving me back?"

"Shut up, don't talk that way-"

"But I do love you."

Catrin shut up.

"But the question is, do you love me," Louis said. "It's been fifteen years, and it's time that I finally tell you that I love you."

"I do," Catrin whispered.

"Then marry me."

Catrin felt herself gasp, hardly noticing the dew soaking her feet.

"Marry me."

Catrin's head was whirling. She'd been running away for far too long. Far too long, always denying anything that dealt with her and now, she was tired of running away.

"Yes..." she said softly.

"What?" Louis looked completely startled, eyes widened.

"Yes."

Louis looked like he was about to pass out.

"Louis?" Catrin asked, waving a hand before the man's face.

And then Louis leaned back and whooped.

But that's not the end. It's never the end.

One day, little Amy will grow up and become a young lady. And when she does, she'll trip over an old beaten notebook written by a girl called Catrin. And it'll have a story in it, a story of the granddaughter of the wickedest man in the entire world, and how the girl's name was Addison and she was in love with a boy who was the son of a man who defeated her grandfather.

And you can imagine how much drama _that_ would cause.

-Fin-


	111. Author's Note

**The minute I started the fic, I got bored with it. **

**There's so much truth in that. **

**I mean, honestly. I looked at it once, and I just thought, "this is not going to be something fun to write." And at the beginning, it got no reviews until chapter three. And then I stopped and read some more fanfics, and suddenly, it was like BAM. **

**INSTANT inspiration. **

**Suddenly words were pouring out on the page, words that were so alien that they hardly seemed to be mine, but yes they were, and soon I was them and they were me. I became part of the story, the onlooker in the background scribbling everything down. And even though she couldn't write down everything perfectly, she just wrote it down. **

**At the beginning of the fic, it was supposed to be twenty chapters long and was supposed to be from Lexi's point of view, finding her friends in love and feeling very left out indeed. Which, I suppose, would have been fun. So what I did was delete everything I had and redo it-from Addie's point of view. **

**So many songs contributed to this fiction, putting me in 'the mood' to write. And so many people, my awesome reviewers, my awesome FF fans, and my awesome family. Even those flamers, who, even though they flamed, made me determined to finish this fanfic and show them that I could finish it. **

**Writing isn't easy. I think, that if I read the entire thing start to finish, I would probably see the gradual change of writing style. It's been a while since I started a new fanfiction, and I'm eager to see how you all like Before Dawn. I'm starting it as soon as I can, and it's going pretty well, with chapters significantly long and I think I'm going to have bundles of fun writing it!**

**Even though I'll miss Secrets of a Seventh Year, I think I've run the J.S.P/OC dry and maybe, just maybe, I'll do a Golden Trio fanfic. You know, Seamus/OC or something like that. It would be fun, and I think I'd get have it easier because I know him better...or at least he was mentioned a bit more. What do you think?**

**And at last, my darling readers, the list of reviewers. Just go to the next chapter, will you?**

**Love always,**

**justawriter33**

**P.S. Go check out Before Dawn..now! It's for both Tonks/Remus fans, AND Remus/OC fans.**


End file.
